La Chronique des OS du Savant
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs. Cette chronique a pour but de faire découvrir des One-Shot et des Auteurs talentueux. Je vous laisse découvrir ce projet avec la page de présentation ! Soyez nombreux à venir jeter un coup d'œil !
1. Présentation

**LA CHRONIQUE DES OS DU SAVANT**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Sakka. Je gère _La Chronique du Savant_ que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil. L'idée de cette chronique est simple : beaucoup d'auteurs ont cessé de partager leurs histoires par manque de temps, mais surtout par manque de retour des lecteurs, recevant peu ou pas de reviews. Nous apportons alors aux auteurs notre aide par le biais d'une analyse approfondie de leurs histoires.

Cette nouvelle chronique sera, quant à elle, spécialisée dans les OS (One-Shot) ou TS (two-shot).

Nombres d'auteurs écrivent des One-Shot qui manquent souvent de vues et surtout de reviews. Certes, ce sont de courts textes, mais cela demande autant d'implication, de travail et de courage qu'écrire une longue fiction. Ces One-Shot sont souvent des défis, une forme d'exutoire ou encore un simple moment de partage. Parfois, ils sont le premier écrit d'un auteur ou offrent un message.

L'équipe de La chronique des OS du Savant a donc pour but de mettre en valeur les courageuses personnes que sont les auteurs en espérant inciter les lecteurs à devenir actifs.

 **-Voilà ce qui va se passer :**

1° Je vous présenterai des OS choisis par les lecteurs, mon équipe ou moi-même. N'hésitez donc pas à proposer des textes qui vous ont plu. Un épisode tous les 15 du mois.

2° Chaque OS sera proposé à mon équipe qui donnera son avis afin d'aider l'auteur concerné et donner envie aux lecteurs d'aller lire.

3° Etant donné que personne ne peut mieux parler de son OS que l'auteur lui-même, je lui ferai une interview pour qu'il s'exprime sur son histoire.

* * *

 **-L'équipe de la Chronique des OS :**

 **Sakka-Sensei :** coucou, je suis Sakka^^ Je suis écrivaine et auteure de fanfictions à mes heures perdues. Je tairais mon âge parce que j'ai un léger complexe de Peter Pan (c'est tellement mieux de vivre au Pays Imaginaire^^). J'aime la poésie, la philosophie, la simplicité, rire, partager et ma plus grande passion est l'écriture.

Je suis une grande lectrice qui aime tous les genres : romance, fantastique, humour, suspens, drame, aventure, etc… J'aime les histoires bien construites et réalistes tout comme je peux tomber amoureuse d'une histoire complètement loufoque ! En gros, mes lectures se font au feeling.

Sur ce, la seule chose que je voudrais ajouter c'est que chaque plume mérite d'être lue et que chaque auteur mérite une review^^

 **Kirango Kin :** alors, par où commencer… Beeen… je m'appelle Kirango (Kiran pour les intimes~) la littérature, le cinéma et le théâtre sont mes passions, surtout les comédies et les bonnes tranches de rire~ J'ai 20 ans cette année et j'étudie actuellement à la fac de lettres, en littérature et civilisation anglaise. Objectifs futurs plutôt variés, avec comme métier principal : actrice de doublage, et à côté : auteure, comédienne, interprète, traductrice, sous-titrage, critique, dessinatrice à mes heures perdues et bla bla bla plein de trucs en rapport avec l'art~

Je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait normale, aussi complexe et simple que n'importe qui pourrait l'être. Voir moins car je suis une personne assez simple, peut-être un peu bête, avec quelques difficultés à saisir les sous-entendus et le second degré~ Je suis une personne avec un caractère très explosif, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Pour le meilleur car cela me permet de dire sans trop de complexe le fond de mes pensées, mais aussi pour le pire car les autres peuvent certaine fois en faire l'amère expérience. Car en effet mon plus gros défaut est d'être une pointilleuse maniaque de la langue, quelque peu mégalomane, prête à ressortir toute les définitions possibles du dictionnaire et des règles de grammaire remontant jusqu'à Molière pour prouver que j'ai raison "^^

Enfin voilà pour ma présentation~ à retenir de moi : critique amateur et volcan bulldozer instable très exigeante, sans doute trop?, envers tout le monde (mais n'est-ce pas avec de l'exigence que l'on obtient l'excellence ?~) Désolée pour ce long pavé "^^ continuez d'être super vous tous~❤

 **Mugu :** Je suis mugu, un ingé dev et réseaux ayant pour hobby la lecture, l'écriture et les jeux de rôle. Mes histoires de prédilection sont celles qui savent exploiter intelligemment les tropes et/ou apporter de la vulgarisation, qu'elle soit scientifique, philosophique ou économique. De nature perfectionniste, je serai pour vous le grincheux de service qui ne sera probablement jamais satisfait de votre histoire. Néanmoins, je serai toujours là pour discuter avec vous si vous trouvez mon analyse biaisée.

 **My fiona and largo :** Alors je suis My Fiona and Largo (oui, j'aime les surnoms longs 😁), 25 ans et fonctionnaire contractuelle dans un service Population (si vous avez des questions Etat civil, élections etc., n'hésitez pas ahaha). Ecrire et Lire sont deux grandes passions qui monopolisent mes neurones. J'écris sur plusieurs fandoms mais je n'ai publié que pour Naruto ! Je suis également Beta correctrice pour ce fandom. J'apprécie les histoires originales avec une bonne construction de trame, et mon point d'exigence l'ORTHOGRAPHE ! Personne n'est infaillible, moi la première en ce qui concerne l'orthographe. Néanmoins, au vu de la technologie actuelle et des moyens mis à notre disposition, je trouve inacceptable les erreurs que l'on retrouve dans les écrits. D'autant plus que le plaisir de la lecture en est gâché. Voilà mon petit côté intransigeant 😋

Exigeante envers moi-même, je le serai envers les autres et n'hésiterai pas à dire le fond de ma pensée ! J'ai pour pensées que nous sommes tous réunis sur fanfiction dans le but de progresser, de recevoir des avis nous aidant à améliorer nos histoires et écrits. Vous trouverez parfois mes commentaires assez secs mais toujours argumentés pour permettre d'évoluer. Jamais dans le pur dénigrement !

Voilà Voilà ! Bisous à tous 😘

 **Yasei no Aijin :** Salut à tous ! Je suis auteure mais plus penchée vers la bêta-lecture ! J'aime lire à mes heures perdues, j'aime la littérature, et écrire a toujours été une de mes activités favorites.

Je suis sur Ffnet depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai décidé de me faire un nom d'auteur que depuis peu. Bien que je n'écrive pas beaucoup sur ce site, j'ai eu de la chance de connaître certains auteurs qui ont su me transporter dans leur monde et m'encourager à me lancer. Puis j'ai décidé de devenir bêta-lectrice, chose que j'ai découverte et qui me plaît à tel point que j'envisage d'en faire mon métier (oui j'aime traquer des fautes et péter des durites devant mon écran xD).

À côté de cela, j'en profite pour dire que je suis heureuse de faire partie de la chronique et contribuer à vous faire connaître certaines pépites à travers notre travail de chroniqueurs. En espérant que ce projet auquel nous contribuons tous vous satisfait, je vous remercie de la part de tout le monde de porter un intérêt sur nous !

Voilà je n'ai pas dit grand chose sur moi-même mais j'en ai profité pour vous parler directement ! Bises ❤

 **Driope :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Driope, mais je réponds aussi aux pseudos k0ala ou Koala Tout Petit, sur d'autres plateformes. Je suis actuellement étudiante en école d'art (comm et animation, si vous voulez tout savoir), et j'écris des fanfictions sur les fandoms qui m'inspirent à mes heures perdues. J'en lis beaucoup, d'un peu tous les styles et les genres, et j'adore laisser de longues reviews pour partager mon ressenti avec l'auteur, que ce soit positif ou négatif (bien souvent les deux) !

Un lecteur à un jour recommandé ma fiction "Le Voyage Spirituel", et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la chronique et son concept fantastique ^^.

J'ai un esprit scientifique assez développé, donc je suis plutôt exigeante sur la forme d'un récit ou sur la logique d'un événement. J'ai tendance à me poser trop de questions parfois ^^' ...

Je peux parfois paraître un peu dure dans mes critiques, mais ce n'est que pour encourager les auteurs à s'améliorer ! Je ne vous souhaite que le meilleur !

Voilà pour moi, bonne continuation à tous (quoi que vous fassiez) et à une prochaine fois !

 **J'men** du duo **J'men Baleck** : Yo ici J'men !

Je suis un membre du duo d'auteurs J'men Baleck. Fan inconditionnelle de mangas et animés, je suis un lecteur plutôt ouvert et je connais pas mal de fandoms. Des grands classique et incontournables : Naruto, One piece , Bleach, FMA, Gintama , Jojo bizarre aventure aux récents : One punch man, Nanatsu no Tazai, My hero Accadema ou moins connu : Gangsta en passant par les dessins animé comme Avatar.

Je suis un insomniaque qui recherche de bonnes histoires pour passer le temps en attendant le bus du sommeil. J'aime rire mais si l'intrigue et les personnages sont intéressant je resterais même si l'humour à peu ou pas de place dans le récit. Vous l'aurez compris, l'originalité et la cohérence de vos récits sont très important pour moi. Plus que la forme (orthographe, conjugaison etc..) c'est le fond qui est pour moi primordial. J'aime être surpris mais pas de manière incohérente et je suis un lecteur qui s'ennuie assez vite. Voilà voilà je pense que c'est bon, à vos claviers.

 **Rozenn Selwyn** : Salut la compagnie ! Ici Rozenn, lectrice, auteure et bêta-lectrice à ses heures perdues.

J'ai 24 ans, et (presque) toutes mes dents, des idées plein la tête et des rêves plein l'esprit. Niveau caractère, je suis une contradiction sur pattes, parfois drôle et souvent trop sérieuse, tantôt calme et tantôt agitée. Profondément idéaliste, j'accorde une importance fondamentale aux valeurs et je prône la tolérance.

Les fanfictions et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour qui dure depuis bientôt dix ans. Je suis plutôt portée sur les récits d'aventure et les romances, avec un gros faible pour la fantasy médiévale. Des mangas aux romans, en passant par les jeux vidéo, j'écume les fandoms à la recherche d'histoires qui me font voyager, qui provoquent les émotions et suscitent l'intérêt. Les bonnes histoires, selon moi, sont celles qui trouvent écho en nous.

La Chronique du Savant, c'est un beau projet qui est entré dans ma vie par hasard, et qui m'a tout de suite séduite. J'ai adhéré à l'idée de mettre en avant des fanfictions, d'offrir des avis et de connaître les dessous des fics d'après leurs auteurs. J'espère avoir pu contribuer à cette super idée. Quand je rédige mes impressions, j'essaie d'être le plus objective possible et de passer au crible chaque aspect de l'histoire. Quelques réflexes d'ancienne prof influencent ma manière de commenter dans le sens où j'essaierai toujours de faire preuve (avec plus ou moins de succès) de bienveillance, de souligner les points forts de la fic autant que les points à améliorer. Ah, et je suis très exigeante sur l'orthographe. Trop peut-être. Mais j'assume ;)

Pour terminer ce long pavé, je souhaiterais vous transmettre un message. Si vous aimez écrire, quoi que l'on dise de vos écrits, ne vous arrêtez pas. Ne laissez pas le découragement vous atteindre et vivez à fond votre passion ^^

 **JustPaulInHere** : Je suis Paul et étudiant en philosophie et en littérature. Ce qui m'intéresse avant tout, c'est l'analyse du langage et de la fiction. Je n'ai pas souvent dans l'esprit de vouloir corriger un texte pour qu'il se conforme à un canon de littérature. En effet, il est assez difficile de définir les histoires que nous écrivons tous dans la fanfiction.

Donc, lorsque j'analyse un texte pour la chronique, je n'essaye pas de voir ce qui est mauvais en comparant à ce qui a pu être publié ou qui peut être encore publié aujourd'hui dans nos librairies. Vous n'êtes pas des professionnels, donc les personnages et l'intrigue sont parfois bancals. Vous n'êtes pas des spécialistes de l'orthographe non plus (mais pas de chance pour vous dans ce cas-là il y a des règles précises à suivre).

Ce qui m'intéresse plus, c'est ce que vous parvenez à construire dans votre texte. Ce n'est donc sans doute pas très pertinent mais la plupart du temps je vais essayer de vous expliquer ce que vous avez écrit. Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

 **Naru-MJ-sama :** Yo,

Moi c'est Naru, enchanté de vous écrire, chers lecteurs.

Aujourd'hui je suis là pour me présenter alors commençons sans plus tarder.

Je suis un homme de 22 ans, je vis dans le Sud de la France, proche de la mer. Je fais actuellement des études en informatique et plus précisément en programmation.

J'aime beaucoup la musique, la lecture, l'écriture, les jeux vidéos, les jeux de rôle et les jeux de plateau. J'aime aussi énormément la culture nippone (japonaise) et tout ce qui s'y rattache, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Otaku et j'en suis très fier.

Une de mes passions comme vous pouvez donc vous en doutez, c'est l'écriture, j'écris beaucoup de fanfiction sur divers fandom et je serais ravi d'avoir des retours de votre part. J'aime aussi beaucoup lire les fanfictions, échanger des avis et conseils avec des lecteurs et d'autres écrivains, d'où ma présence dans l'équipe de cette chronique.

Au plaisir de vous rencontrer.

 **La Noctambuleuse :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis la Noctambuleuse, il faut savoir que ce pseudo je l'ai choisi car je suis une grande insomniaque. Je vis la nuit et survis le jour.

Je suis actuellement en Master, bien que l'école et moi cela n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour, comme quoi.

FFNet a déclenché en moi une véritable passion pour la lecture. Je me revois encore dans les années 2008, tous les mercredis à attendre la suite de mon histoire favorite des heures... J'ai découvert la plateforme via l'anime Ghost Hunt qui est juste génial, un peu vieux maintenant. De cela a découlé une réelle passion pour la littérature, puis les mangas. (Je ne suis pas trop BD). Je lis de tout, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Par contre, tout ce qui est autobiographique ou d'un point de vue interne, je ne peux pas. C'est un supplice d'être dans la tête d'un personnage, sauf cas exceptionnel !

Si j'ai rejoins la Chronique du Savant, c'est parce que, j'ai remarqué que les fandoms se meurent très rapidement, notamment celui de Naruto. Donner une vision globale à une fanfiction afin d'attirer les lecteurs est vraiment géniale je trouve, même si j'avoue que je fais également partie de ses gens qui délaissent de plus en plus les fandoms.

J'ai toujours écrit de la Fanfiction, mais je ne les termine pas, donc mes chapitres et mes idées dorment sagement pendant de longues années dans mes dossiers électroniques. Actuellement, j'essaie de recommencer à écrire et publier, mais quand l'idée est là, le temps me fil entre les doigts et je ne peux pas écrire, et quand j'ai le temps, pas l'inspiration…

En attente de vos lectures :D

* * *

 **Retrouvez toute l'équipe sur Discord à l'adresse suivante :** discord. gg/ fz6usT6 (sans les espaces)

* * *

 **-Liste des épisodes :**

 **1°** _« Olivia et Henry »_ de **Serenade bleue**

 **2°** _« Le jumeau imaginaire »_ de **AsukaTirento**

 **3°** _« Love & Madness »_ de **Lightnight66**

 **4°** _« Une Alliance de Circonstance »_ de **JustPaulInHere**

 **5°** _« Je déteste mon clan »_ de **My fiona and largo**

 **6°** _« Fidélité Mortelle »_ de **MadMeary**

 **7°** _« La couleur des larmes »_ de **Chichichi-Blue**

 **8°** _« Attaque au cœur »_ de **P'tite-Yume**

 **9°** _"Oeuvre d'art"_ de **My fiona and largo**

 **10°** _"Naruto est mort"_ de **Mugu**

 **11°** _"Quarante-cinq minutes"_ de **Miss Tako**

 **15°** _"Le gala de Charité"_ de **Sermina**

 **16°** _"Ce pourquoi nous avons combattu"_ de **Maeglin Surion**

 **17°** _"Pour une nuit et pour la vie"_ de **XYZ263103**

* * *

 **-Pour conclure :**

Si une histoire te plait et que tu souhaites qu'elle apparaisse dans la chronique, n'hésite pas à m'en parler par MP !

Si tu as un bon esprit critique, que tu aimes les fanfictions et que tu es partant-e pour nous en faire profiter, n'hésite pas à me contacter par MP pour rejoindre l'équipe !

* * *

Je terminerais cette page d'accueil en vous partageant le message d'un auteur qui explique quelque peu la raison de la chronique :

 _« En discutant avec d'autres auteurs, j'ai dégagé la nette impression que les histoires sont de moins en moins commentées par les lecteurs. Aujourd'hui, les auteurs connus n'ont qu'un commentaire pour 40 passages, alors que lorsque j'ai débuté, c'était plutôt du 1 pour 10._

 _Alors j'aimerais rappeler quelques évidences._

 _On écrit pour soi, mais on publie pour_ _ **partager**_ _avec les autres. Le seul élément qui concrétise que l'échange a bien eu lieu, c'est le commentaire. Il est normal de ne pas systématiquement laisser une trace de son passage, mais_ _ **ne jamais en laisser est le signe que l'on n'a pas compris le sens de la publication sur internet.**_

 _Ici, vous n'êtes pas des consommateurs passifs. Vous n'êtes pas devant la télé ! On attend d'avantage de vous. En tant que lecteur, c'est à vous de faire vivre le site en participant activement à l'échange qui vous est proposé par ceux qui publient._

 _A partir du moment où un auteur fait l'effort de poster régulièrement, qu'il soigne sa présentation et son orthographe, qu'il tente de mettre en scène un scénario qui se tient,_ _ **il a fourni un effort pour VOTRE confort et VOTRE plaisir.**_ _S'il a un tant soit peu atteint son but, la moindre des choses est de cliquer sur le petit bouton et manifester votre présence._ _ **Pas à chaque fois, mais régulièrement.**_

 _On ne vous demande pas nécessairement de faire des reviews constructives et argumentées.c'est bien d'en recevoir, mais un simple « bonjour, j'aime lire régulièrement cette histoire », un « merci pour le moment », fait déjà très plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi signaler un passage qui vous a particulièrement plu, dire ce que vous pensez d'un personnage, raconter quelque chose sur vous ou souhaiter une bonne journée à l'auteur. Vous avez même le droit de dire « j'aime pas tout dans cette histoire mais je la lis quand même »._

 _Une histoire correcte c'est beaucoup de travail. Sans retour, les auteurs ne voient plus l'intérêt de publier._ _ **Alors, si vous voulez avoir des chances de lire des textes qui valent le coup, donnez à ces auteurs des raisons de continuer à les partager avec vous.**_

 _Je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir de lire par un sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne commente TOUT ce qu'il lit. Durant certaines périodes, le temps nous manque. Mais je voudrais vous faire prendre conscience_ _ **qu'échanger avec un auteur est enrichissant et que vous y trouverez sans doute plus de satisfaction que vous ne l'imaginez.**_

 _Allez, prenez le temps de poster un petit commentaire aux histoires qui vous ont offert un moment de rêve et d'émotions. »_

 _Alixe, auteur de 1420 reviews signées._

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à vos auteurs !**


	2. Episode 1

**La chronique des OS du savant, épisode 1 : « Olivia et Henry » de Serenade bleue.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On ouvre la chronique du Savant spécial OS avec l'épisode 1 portant sur « Olivia et Henry ». Une fiction du fandom Fire Emblem qui vous parle d'amour. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 1.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Olivia et Henry de Serenade bleue**

« Voici l'histoire d'amour bien banale, d'un couple qui l'est un peu moins. Une histoire toute guimauve sur deux personnes qui, au premier regard, semblent bien différentes. Une histoire modeste sans drames psychologiques ni guerres sanglantes. Une histoire où les seules règles sont celles du corps et de l'âme. Une histoire d'amour tout simplement. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Nous débutons la chronique des OS du Savant avec le One-Shot de Serenade bleue qui nous propose une jolie petite histoire d'amour sur un fandom peu connu qu'est Fire Emblem.

Ne fuyez pas en voyant que vous ne connaissez pas le fandom parce qu'il ne vous sera pas nécessaire pour votre lecture et si jamais vous voulez une petite idée des personnages représentés, rien de plus simple : Google !

Nous commençons ce One-Shot en faisant connaissance avec Henry, un garçon, que dis-je, un guerrier-sorcier qui semble avoir une vision très exaltante de la mort en elle-même ! L'auteure nous précise bien qu'il tente de changer cela grâce à une demoiselle qu'il aime tout particulièrement : Olivia !

Cette Olivia sera présentée avec le regard d'Henry comme étant l'opposée de lui sur son adoration de la guerre. Une timide danseuse bienveillante qui semble tout aussi amoureuse que le sorcier.

Serenade bleue nous décrit agréablement ses personnages, n'hésitant pas à mettre en avant les sentiments qui assaillent Henry et Olivia. Ce couple s'aime, c'est indéniable. Ils sont mariés et vivent leur amour à travers la guerre qui menace dehors. Nous allons donc lire une simple histoire d'amour entre deux personnes qui s'aiment sincèrement, comme nous l'annonce le résumé.

Le lemon est écrit avec subtilité, presque avec timidité. Il est facile à lire et il est facile d'imaginer la scène. Un simple moment intime entre deux personnes mariés que j'ai trouvé agréable^^

Il y a quelques micro-fautes, surtout des fautes d'inattention comme « coup » à la place de « cou », rien de bien méchant qu'une énième relecture ne pourrait corriger ! La lecture est fluide et simple, ce qui se lit facilement et agréablement.

Vous l'aurez compris, si vous chercher à lire une jolie histoire d'amour entre deux êtres qui s'aiment, je vous conseille « Olivia et Henry » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Qu'en dit Mugu ?**

Cet OS est comme énoncé dans le résumé, sans complexe ou complications. Du pur vanilla pour ceux qui aiment la romance soft. Cela a son charme mais qu'en est-il de son implémentation ici ? Je dois dire, je ne connais pas ou très peu l'univers Fire Emblem donc c'est avec l'avis d'un néophyte que je conçois cette critique. En soi, cela ne m'a pas posé de problème à la lecture puisque l'auteur a pris soin de bien relocaliser le contexte et on a une bonne représentation du lieu où se déroule l'action, ce qui est appréciable, bien que succincte. La narration est maîtrisée, même si on dénote quelques fautes d'inattention, mais elles sont mineures sur l'ensemble du texte et la lecture se passe globalement sans encombre. Faire attention néanmoins à l'usage de la typographie, qui est incorrecte. En français, points d'exclamation, d'interrogation, point virgule, deux points prennent un espace après le précédent mot énoncé, de même pour les tirets de dialogues (où il aurait fallu utiliser des semi-cadratins ou cadratins si l'on voulait être puriste).

Sur le fond, j'ai bien aimé le début du One Shot, où l'on rentre vraiment dans la peau du personnage, que ce soit dans la manière dont il appréhende son entourage et également sa relation avec sa partenaire Olivia. Le protagoniste se présente au lecteur comme un sorcier ayant de l'expérience dans la biologie des monstres. Sa double casquette permet des descriptions intéressantes de l'environnement. On sent bien aussi que l'ambiance, malgré l'air de la fiction, ne se prête pas à l'activité inscrite ici. Dans ce milieu de guerre, nos personnages arrivent à prendre la tangente et faire la part des choses et se trouver un moment tranquille. L'épisode entier est consacré à ce moment de détente où les personnages peuvent se retrouver et échanger à la fois leurs sentiments et profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça que j'ai interprété à la lecture. La fiction possédant un rating T, la scène sensuelle qui suit est assez peu détaillée, comme il en convient à un lime. Cette fiction nous permet de vivre le fantasme d'une relation bilatérale équilibrée, ce qui est un moindre mal pour rompre avec notre quotidien. En somme, j'ai une très bonne opinion de cet OS, qui sans prétention, arrive à nous faire immerger dans un univers étranger.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Kirango ?**

Olivia et Henry. Sérénade Bleue

Bien que cette histoire aie été écrite par ma bien aimée sœur jumelle chérie que j'aime, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester la plus impartiale possible (elle est géniale bande d'andouilles, allez la lire, la preuve ; je l'ai corrigée moi même xJ).

Bon ok, j'arrête de me faire mousser.

Cependant, pour être honnête, cette fic à énormément de potentiel. Sérénade m'avait d'ailleurs défendue de la lire avant qu'elle ne soit complètement finie. Je n'ai donc eu aucune incidence sur l'histoire en elle même, juste sur les fautes d'orthographes.

Commençons.

Je n'ai rien à dire à propos de la fluidité, niveau de langue ou tout ce qui touche à la grammaire. Le style d'écriture pourrait paraître un peu simple, sans marque particulière, mais si l'on prend en compte un élément que je développerai plus tard, et que le résumé explicite assez bien, la simplicité à ici une grande importance.

Cette histoire est construite avec une progression de quelques heures, ce qui est plutôt intéressant car l'intrigue ne se perd pas dans le temps et on suit les personnages à chaque secondes pour ne rien perdre de la progression de leur flux de pensée. Olivia et Henry ont déjà une relation établie ce qui suit la logique de leur route dans le jeu vidéo.

Olivia se pose des questions sur leur relation et même Henry, derrière ses manières de fou dangereux complètement zarbi, se remet en question.

Olivia lui est précieuse car elle est la première à avoir lu en lui, à avoir décelé sa solitude derrière son sourire, et à avoir pu lui en tirer un de sincère.

Je trouve aussi qu'Henry à un très bon développement dans cette histoire. On voit en effet qu'il souffre d'une forme assez spéciale de psychopathie : il est asociale, manque d'empathie et de compassion, adore le sang et les boyaux et a carrément retourné sa veste pour passer de Plegia à Ylisse juste parce qu'il trouvait qu'il s'amuserait plus avec les héros. Tout semble indiquer qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas éprouver de l'amour, et pourtant Olivia la danseuse douce et timide est parvenue à dompter ce cobra venimeux du désert.

Cette histoire est une tranche de vie que beaucoup de couples peuvent expérimenter eux mêmes; l'amour, le sexe, mais vient ensuite le « après » happy ending. Quand tu dois faire face aux coups durs à deux, quand on décide d'emménager ensemble, de partager cet espace si personnel et de créer une nouvelle intimité mais commune cette fois. Ça peut être angoissant.

Les parties comiques sont hilarantes, surtout l'histoire de la caserne. Ça colle bien à leur caractère~

La dimension un peu plus sombre est aussi bien exploitée. Rappelons-nous que le contexte de l'intrigue est quand même un contexte de guerre. Contexte où leur amour est un oasis de détente et d'oubli du champ de bataille. C'est à peine si ils ont le temps de souffler car ils pourraient repartir au combat à tout instant.

Dans cette histoire, il ne faut pas voir leur relation comme quelque chose de complètement positif. Sûr ils s'aiment et se sont mariés, mais c'est avant tout parce que leur vie à tout les deux pourrait s'arrêter subitement et sans prévenir, car la guerre est impitoyable et le bonheur potentiellement éphémère.

La guerre est le thème de fond de cette histoire, et le thème de premier plan est juste constitué d'un amour sincère et simple entre deux amants qui vivent cet amour au temps présent.

Ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre en dépit d'un futur plus qu'incertain mais auquel ils ne veulent pas penser.

Le thème des promesses est intéressant car dans ce même contexte, ils ne peuvent même pas faire des projets sur leur future vie de famille. Ils ne peuvent même pas faire la simple promesse de rester en vie, alors se promettre de rester ensemble et de s'aimer pour l'éternité n'est limite qu'une chimère.

Et c'est bien ce qui tracasse Olivia : elle voudrait tellement qu'à travers ce « nous » transparaisse ce futur à deux, mais cela impliquerait de se promettre de survivre à la guerre, là où pourtant la vie ne tient qu'à un fil de soie, et Henry le sait très bien lui aussi.

Cependant il va quand même faire une promesse ; parce qu'il l'aime, et parce qu'ils ont besoin d'espoir aussi.

Ils se promettent un avenir, ils se permettent de chérir cet avenir, ils se promettent que cet avenir c'est ensemble qu'ils le réaliseront. A travers l'acte charnel final ils viennent de concrétiser leur union pour toujours.

Il aurait sans doute été intéressant cependant de faire plus de références à leurs dialogues de soutient dans le jeu. Les lecteurs se sentiraient plus impliqués sans avoir à aller les lire sur wikia. Mais il y a la référence au chien et à la personne qui a attaqué Olivia, et il est explicitement dit que Henry n'est pas un modèle de bonne mémoire, donc ça passe.

Et j'aurai bien aimé qu'ils mentionnent la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. On aurait alors eu un petit préquel d'Inigo dans l'histoire.

Bon voilà : Olivia et Henry, un one shot que je recommande fortement pour sa simplicité, son fluff, son amour absolu et pour les blagues scabreuses sorties de derrière les fagots x).

Pour son contexte qui peut parler à tout le monde.

Pour son amour simple mais passionné.

* * *

 **L'avis de Driope**

 _Olivia et Henry_ ; de Serenade Bleue.

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Bien que je ne connaisse Final Fantasy que de nom, j'ai lu Olivia et Henry, donc voici ce que j'en ai pensé :

C'est vraiment très mignon dans l'ensemble. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours un petit faible pour la romance, et le couple présenté dans ce One Shot ne fait pas exception ! Je ne sais pas quel caractère sont sensés avoir les personnages, mais ceux décrits dans la fan fiction sont plutôt original et c'est très agréable à suivre le temps d'un petit chapitre. Henry en particulier, et vraiment génial. J'ai beaucoup aimé sa façon différente de penser, même si je suppose que ça fait déjà partie du personnage canon. Le contexte n'est pas très aprofondi, mais le peu d'informations qu'on a nous suffit amplement, on sait pourquoi ils dorment dans des tentes et pourquoi ils ne veulent pas s'engager, même en n'ayant jamais joué, ce qui est vraiment cool. D'un côté on comprend où sont les personnages et plus ou moins pourquoi, et d'un autre on n'est pas non plus assaillis d'informations géo-politique qui nous auraient complètement sorti du récit, donc c'est très bien dosé de ce côté là !

Autre chose, et c'est moins loueur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me plaindre des petites fautes d'accord ou de grammaire qui parsèment le texte. Ce n'est, en soi, pas grand chose, et ça ne gêne pas vraiment la lecture, mais... ça me fait toujours ciller de lire que "ses bras étaient parcourut" (par exemple), avec "parcourir" au passé simple alors qu'il aurait fallu un participe passé accordé avec "bras" : parcourus. Je préfèrerais toujours un texte avec le moins de fautes possible, parce que je suis un peu maniaque, cela dit je dois reconnaître que ces petites erreurs contribuent au charme de l'histoire, en quelque sorte. En fait, ça donne un petit côté innocent à la fic, sans prétention. Comme on s'attend à la trouver d'après le résumé.

En suite, le texte se termine par un lemon, ce qui conclut tendrement ce qu'on pourrait un peu qualifier de "tranche de vie". Je le trouve plutôt pas mal, même si pour être honnête je m'y connais pas plus que ça dans le domaine. Les métaphores sexuelles sont plutôt créatives, et même, c'est une poésie qui est très agréable à lire tout au long du récit. Par contre, certaines images sont un peu mal choisies j'ai l'impression ; comme par exemple la "cascade de peau", après avoir parlé de motagnes et de vallées, je pense directement à des chûtes d'eau, associée à la peau ça donnerait ? ... Il n'y a que moi qui imagine des lambeaux de chair là ? C'est quand même un peu moins sexy que le marteau qui soude les deux moitié d'une épée (même si je suis presque sûre que ça ne marche pas exectement comme ça). Je ne suis pas fan non plus de "toucher le fond", qui n'est quand même métaphoriquement pas très joyeuse. Sinon, j'ai noté plus tôt le "sourire de crocodile d'Henry", parce que j'adore l'expression ; que ça parallèle avec la fausseté des "larmes de crocodile", ou simplement la largeur de la gueule du crocodile, j'aime beaucoup.

Donc, plein de métaphores qui sont agréables à lire mais attention parce que quand on s'y penche un peu c'est pas toujours pertinent... Mais eh, la plupart du temps c'est très joli !

Bref, c'est vraiment un OS très mignon, sur un couple très mignon. L'attachement qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre est adorable et on le ressent dans une narration maîtrisée (quoique les accords ne soient pas son

fort...). Je vous conseille d'aller voir si vous aimez ce genre de fic sans prise de tête, l'amour pour l'amour et tout ça.

Sur ce, à très bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Olivia et Henry de Serenade bleue**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écrits-tu généralement ?**

J'écris également sur les fandoms d'Haikyuu, Vocaloid, My hero academia, et aussi des histoires originales (nouvelles). Mais en ce moment, je dessine plus des comics sur Undertale sur Tumblr!

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce One-Shot ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Dans le jeu Fire emblem, le joueur a la possibilité de marier presque tous les personnages. C'était un concept que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans un jeu vidéo (sauf dans Skyrim), et à chaque fois, je me disais "ça pourrais faire de très belles petites fanfictions ça!" Olivia et Henry forment l'un de mes couples préférés dans le jeu! Je sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite accroché à leur romance! Donc quand j'ai débloqué leur mariage, je me suis dit "ça peut pas finir comme ça! Il me faut une suite! Il m'en faut plus!" C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à imaginer une nuit d'amour toute guimauve entre eux!

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Comme j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un bout de temps, je ne me souviens plus qu'elle était ma chanson du moment. Mais je suis certaine d'avoir passé de longues minutes à lire et relire leurs dialogues en repassant en boucle le thème du jeu lors des scènes de romance, pour me mettre dans la meilleure ambiance possible!

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce One-Shot ?**

Je pense que cette histoire plaira aux fans du jeu, car je fais quelques clins d'œil à certains évènements et personnages, et aux fans du couple. Mais même si le fait que cette fic soit tiré d'un jeu qui n'est pas si connu que ça je l'ai écrite sur le modèle du théâtre grec: qu'en un lieu, un jour, un seul fait soit accomplie, et tienne jusqu'à la fin le théâtre rempli! C'est un Hors-série court, sans plot twist ou background compliqué, c'est juste un petit récit sur un couple heureux, dont la seule utilité est de passer 10 minutes de bon temps.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je pense que sa principale qualité réside dans sa brièveté et dans la simplicité des sentiments qu'elle décrit. L'histoire part d'un point A à un point B et reste focalisée sur deux personnages sans partir dans tous les sens ou s'étaler inutilement. J'ai aussi passé du temps à élaborer la musicalité de certaines phrases pour rendre l'expérience de lecture plus agréable!

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Son principal défaut est sûrement son "game origin". Le lecteur peut parfois se sentir ennuyé par une histoire sur un jeu qu'il ne connait pas, ou avoir l'impression de ne pas être assez immergé dans le fandom. Certaines phrases peuvent aussi paraître un peu trop pompeuses par moment.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Je n'ai pas de préférence entre Olivia et Henry; tous les deux ont des traits de caractère uniques et complémentaires, les rendant adorables ou hilarants à mes yeux! Avec son côté un peu anti-héro, Henry a la capacité spécial de pouvoir être mis en couple avec TOUT le monde quand on a un peu d'imagination. Son comportement un peu à la Deadpool fera toujours rire! Quand à Olivia, c'est la fille timide et adorable que tu voudrais absolument avoir pour amie! IMPOSSIBLE de la détester!

Mon passage préféré est le lemon! Il n'est pas d'une qualité exceptionnelle ou aussi sexy que ceux d'autre auteurs bien plus expérimentés que moi; mais c'est le premier que je poste sur les réseaux sociaux après l'avoir remanié une dizaine de fois! Le scénario est très sensuelle, mais il n'est pas une excuse pour écrire sur de la fesse; après tout il est prévisible dès le début et l'acte en lui-même ne fait pas la moitié du récit. Le but premier de l'histoire est de montrer Olivia et Henri dans leur quotidien, au moment où ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont envie de réunir leurs deux individualités!

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

J'ai accomplie tout ce que je voulais faire avec cette histoire en allant de mon point A à mon point B, tout en laissant une fin ouverte. Si j'en rajout encore, j'ai peur d'être trop répétitive ou de me perdre en cour de route.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

C'est une question vraiment difficile et ça me ferai trop de mal de choisir ^^, je vais plutôt donner l'auteure qui a toute mon attention en ce moment: "GKinni". Elle a vraiment un niveau de professionnelle, avec une narration toujours claire et dynamique!  
PS: C'est une auteure anglophone, mais ne laissez pas ce fait vous arrêter! C'est le meilleur moyen de parfaire son anglais tout en passant un bon moment!

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

C'est un peu pareil pour cette question. En ce moment, la fanfic que je préfère suivre est "Anger explodes: One for all Uraraka" de GKinni sur le fandom My hero academia, une histoire très originale, pleine de rebondissement qui plaira à tous les adeptes du "powerswap"!

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

De toutes les histoires que j'ai écrite, "Une phrase pour tout commencer" à une place très spéciale dans mon cœur, car il s'agit de la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite quand j'avais 12 ans! C'est toujours à elle que je me rapporte pour mesurer ma progression. J'en ai même fait un remake pour l'améliorer XD!

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Pour mes lecteurs, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et commenter mes fanfics! J'espère que vous avez vécu une intéressante et plaisante expérience!

* * *

Je remercie **Serenade bleue** pour avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Mugu,** **Kirango** et **Driope** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 2 _« Le jumeau imaginaire »_ de **AsukaTirento.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	3. Episode 2

**La chronique des OS du savant, épisode 2 : « Le jumeau imaginaire » de AsukaTirento.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 2 portant sur « Le jumeau imaginaire ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui se décline en deux chapitres centrés sur notre Naruto Uzumaki ! Sans transition, voici l'épisode 2.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Le jumeau imaginaire de AsukaTirento**

« La solitude était un sentiment horrible. Pour la vivre depuis son enfance, Naruto en avait bien conscience. Mais là où des enfants ordinaires se contenteraient d'avoir un simple ami imaginaire, il trouvait une échappatoire au monde réel en la personne de Menma, son jumeau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sasuke Uchiwa, et comprenne que Menma n'est pas vraiment celui qu'il prétend être. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

« Le jumeau imaginaire » de AsukaTirento est un Two-shot sans prétention, facile à lire, bien mené et fort d'une jolie morale.

Pour m'en débarrasser, je vais parler des quelques points négatifs que j'ai pu trouver à cette histoire et nous passerons ensuite au positif^^

Premièrement, je conseille à l'auteure de bien se relire car plusieurs fautes sont repérables et parfois des mots sont confondus. Par exemple, dans le deuxième chapitre on peut lire « s'il l'utilisait pour ses propos buts » alors qu'à mon avis, l'auteure souhaitait dire « pour ses propres buts »^^ Ce sont des fautes d'inattention facilement corrigible.

Deuxièmement, les parenthèses ! Nous sommes dans de la fanfiction donc on peut se permettre quelques défauts bien sûr, mais j'ai un gros souci avec les parenthèses qui ne s'utilisent pas dans un texte (hormis dans le cas d'un récit autobiographique car nous sommes alors dans la tête du protagoniste). A la place des parenthèses, mieux vaut privilégier les tirets du 6 par exemple.

Certains vont râler car nous avons l'emploi du japonais dans cette fic, comme les suffixes tels que –sama, -kun ou –san, mais cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Certes il faut connaître un minimum les mangas pour comprendre ses suffixes mais je les trouve très importants dans le sens où ils servent de politesse comme de lien précis. Le suffixe –kun par exemple est comme celui de –chan, un suffixe donné par affection. Au contraire, -sama ou –san sont des suffixes de politesse. Les traduire en français ne donnerait rien de bien crédible !

Exemple : « Naruto-kun » en japonais devrait se traduire par « mon ami Naruto » en français ! À moins de venir d'une autre dimension, je ne connais personne qui interpelle son ami en précisant ce lien d'amitié^^

Ce n'est par contre pas valable pour le –san qui peut aisément être remplacé par madame ou monsieur ou pour –sama qui a les mêmes significations. Néanmoins, -sama prouve un grade bien supérieur ou une sorte de noblesse qui peut difficilement être traduit par « madame » ou « monsieur ».

Par contre, il aurait été judicieux de traduire le « ojiisan » qui signifie grand-père, que ce soit au début ou en fin de chapitre si on souhaite garder le mot en japonais, ou de le remplacer totalement en français.

Voilà ! Le reste est entièrement positif pour moi.

Comme annoncé dans le résumé, l'histoire nous parle bien de solitude. Ce sentiment que vit Naruto (et d'autres dans le manga comme Sasuke par exemple mais Masashi développe surtout ça chez notre blondinet^^), est mis en avant. J'ai beaucoup aimé la phrase de l'auteure qui écrit : « Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ? Ceux qui disaient ça ne connaissaient pas la véritable solitude ». Qui n'a pas été touché par la solitude que vit Naruto dans son manga ? Ce sentiment est, comme nous le dit l'auteure, terrible. Et c'est ce qui pousse Naruto à apprécier Menma comme un ami malgré leurs désaccords.

Bien que manipulé par Tobi (Obito) dans l'original, Menma est le reflet de ce qu'aurait pu devenir Naruto si la solitude l'avait « bouffé » au point d'anéantir sa positivité à toute épreuve. Menma est un parallèle de Naruto, son opposé. C'est comme l'amitié qui lie Sasuke à Naruto ou Naruto à Sasuke : deux solitudes identiques (à quelques détails près) vécues par deux caractères différents. L'un laisse sa solitude, sa colère et ses rancœurs prendre le dessus sur lui alors que l'autre se bat contre ces mêmes sentiments pour ne pas en être la victime.

Ce parallèle est utilisé dans ce two-shot, bien qu'on devine aisément que Menma n'est pas réellement le personnage que nous imaginons mais la représentation de Kyûbi. Menma se sert des raisons qui pourraient pousser Naruto à vouloir se venger du village de Konoha : la méchanceté des villageois à son égard, sa solitude, l'ignorance des autres enfants de son âge… Menma veut éveiller l'instinct de vengeance qui sommeille en Naruto, que ce soit dans le premier chapitre comme dans le deuxième.

Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto ne voit pas sa vengeance de la même façon que lui, comme il n'a jamais vu sa vengeance de la même manière que Sasuke (quoi que là je peux facilement trouver des excuses pour notre Uchiha préféré^^). Naruto ne souhaite pas être craint de ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, il souhaite leur prouver qu'ils se sont tous fourvoyés sur lui et à mes yeux, c'est ce qui rend le personnage de Naruto si extraordinaire. Ce petit est génial !

Dans le premier chapitre, c'est Sasuke qui fait disparaître Menma. J'ai aimé lire ce moment où les deux garçons se jettent un regard, Sasuke sur le ponton et Naruto longeant la route. Un passage que nous avons vu dans le manga qui est fort bien décrit dans cette fic.

Dans le deuxième chapitre, ce sera les propos de Hiruzen qui aideront Naruto à anéantir la négativité de Menma et j'ai été touchée par ce que dit le Hokage à Naruto. Car ce sont de vraies belles paroles qui ont du sens non seulement pour Naruto mais pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Vous l'aurez compris, ce two-shot sans prétention est un moment agréable et emplit de belles valeurs que je vous conseille d'aller lire^^ sans oublié de laisser une review à son auteure ;)

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Si je devais résumer en un mot ce two-shot, ce serait « psychologique ». Tout au long de ces deux chapitres, le récit est centré sur les ressentis d'un Naruto enfant qui fait face au mépris des villageois sans en connaître la raison, et cela génère un phénomène assez… inattendu.

La manière dont commence cette histoire, directement dans l'action, amène le lecteur droit au but. On ne tourne pas mille ans autour du pot, on n'avale pas un tas de descriptions en guise d'introduction. Et c'est un bon point, surtout dans un texte qui a la vocation d'être court, et qui impose donc des restrictions de longueur qu'on ne connaît pas (ou en tout cas beaucoup moins) avec une fiction longue. On va à l'essentiel, et on ne s'embarrasse pas des fioritures. Ici, on commence immédiatement avec l'élément perturbateur de cette petite histoire : l'apparition de Menma.

Pour les lecteurs de Naruto qui n'auraient suivi que le manga papier, je précise que le personnage de Menma est issu de l'un des films de Naruto, où notre héros est projeté dans un monde parallèle et où il rencontre d'autres « versions » des personnes qu'il connaît, souvent avec un caractère complètement opposé à celui des personnages d'origine. Menma est la version de Naruto dans ce monde parallèle, en beaucoup plus brun et en beaucoup moins gentil, d'après mes souvenirs.

Et justement, la grande originalité de ce two-shot réside dans le choix qu'a fait l'auteure de reprendre Menma, évitant l'écueil de la facilité qui consistait à utiliser Kyûbi à cet usage. On sent dès le départ qu'il y a anguille sous roche, quand Menma sort de nulle part au moment où Naruto est vulnérable et traverse une énième phase de tristesse à cause de l'attitude immonde des villageois. Le chagrin de Naruto est bien décrit, par quelques phrases simples qui reflètent la situation sans tomber dans le pathos. Les causes de ces larmes se devinent facilement, et l'auteure ne s'attarde justement pas dessus outre mesure.

J'ai bien apprécié la manière dont s'est déroulée la rencontre dans le sens où elle m'a paru crédible. Menma parvient à gagner la confiance de Naruto, mais pas aisément en raison de la méfiance du petit garçon habitué à des comportements hostiles. C'est très réaliste.

Le reste de la première partie de ce two-shot se construit comme une mosaïque. On avance par petits fragments qui se centrent sur le développement de la relation entre Menma et Naruto. On progresse par étapes : la rencontre, la formation d'une amitié entre les deux enfants, le rapprochement fraternel entre les deux, puis la dégradation. Leur relation apparaît comme idyllique jusqu'à ce que Menma commence à profiter de son influence sur Naruto pour diffuser ses sombres desseins. On assiste à la tentative de perversion de notre héros qui, s'il entend les propos de son jumeau, ne se montre fort heureusement pas si manipulable que ça. On reconnaît d'ailleurs bien le Naruto extrêmement optimiste et profondément bon dépeint dans le manga. L'idée de faire du mal lui paraît inconcevable. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Naruto s'aperçoit que quelque chose cloche chez son prétendu jumeau.

Menma se présente alors comme l'antonyme de Naruto, un être empli de haine là où notre blondinet préféré incarne l'amour de son prochain. Il peut nous sembler au premier abord assez peu nuancé dans son caractère, avec cette détestation qui est sa seule caractéristique, mais on comprend par la suite d'où elle tire son origine. Entre son physique assez atypique –je reconnais que la mention du Sharingan m'a un peu déroutée, et heureusement que l'auteure a développé ce point dans sa note- sa propension à la haine et ses apparitions mystérieuses, on en vient vite à se poser des questions sur la nature de Menma, et à trouver une réponse que le titre de la fic aura vite fait de nous souffler. Peut-être trop vite, d'ailleurs, car ça gâche un peu le mystère qui aurait pu être créé autour de ce personnage. On en déduit bien trop facilement que Menma est issu de l'imagination de Naruto. À titre personnel, j'apprécie les histoires qui instillent des mystères que je me fais une joie d'essayer de deviner. Et cette histoire-ci aurait pu en installer un particulièrement gros sur l'identité de Menma.

Puis vient l'étape finale du déclin de la relation entre Menma et Naruto : la rencontre avec Sasuke au bord de la rivière. Le raccord avec le manga est bien fait, on se représente tout à fait la scène, et le lien qu'établit l'auteure entre l'influence de Menma et la manière dont Naruto considère son futur rival, est tout à fait cohérent. À cet événement s'associe la disparition du jumeau, ce qui nous conduit à le considérer comme une invention de l'esprit de Naruto pour tromper sa solitude. En cela, il paraît logique qu'il disparaisse dès que Naruto lui trouve un substitut en la personne de Sasuke.

Le deuxième chapitre nous présente le retour du jedi jumeau (oui, je sais, elle était bien pourrie celle-là). À première vue, il semblerait que des mois ou des années se soient écoulés depuis le premier chapitre, sans pour autant atteindre le moment où Naruto devient genin. L'auteure commence par nous y livrer une autre interprétation de la nature de Menma, celle de l'incarnation des noires pensées de haine et de revanche qui hantent chaque individu. Là encore, l'information nous est donnée trop tôt à mon goût, même si on aurait pu en formuler l'hypothèse. On n'a pas le temps de se poser des questions et de revoir notre théorie de base que la réponse nous est livrée sur un plateau. La révélation à la fin du two-shot aurait amplement suffi à nous apporter la clé du mystère, de préférence après qu'on se soit bien creusé la tête.

Un autre fait curieux de cette histoire, c'est que Naruto semble avoir totalement oublié Menma, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, même un court instant, dans son imagination. Est-ce qu'il aurait refoulé son souvenir comme on oublie un fait désagréable ou dont on aurait peur ? On ne le saura jamais.

La construction de ce deuxième chapitre suit le même principe que pour le premier. Là encore, on se trouve face à une évolution, qui se situe cette fois dans les réflexions de Naruto. On passe de la (re)découverte de cet étrange reflet à la peur progressive qu'il suscite chez notre protagoniste. Une certaine corrélation s'installe entre les moments de déprime de notre blondinet et l'accroissement de la présence de ce sinistre reflet. Et pour la première fois, Naruto commence à changer.

À travers ce chapitre, notre protagoniste se complexifie. Le désespoir et un sentiment d'injustice commencent à l'envahir. D'une certaine manière, Naruto paraît plus humain ainsi, moins hermétique, avec des failles qui apparaissent dans ses convictions, avec la haine de Menma qui déteint un peu sur lui. C'est justement un point qui manquait dans le premier chapitre où notre héros semblait complètement invulnérable au doute. On sent toutefois sa résistance, sa nature profonde qui lutte contre ces sentiments qui sont si éloignés de l'essence de son être.

Le format fragmentaire de ce chapitre permet de mettre en évidence le véritable matraquage mental que subit notre blond de la part de Menma. Les mêmes arguments reviennent, les propos se répètent d'abord dans la bouche du jumeau, puis dans celle de Naruto que Menma commence à façonner à son image. Mais finalement, c'est l'adage « chassez le naturel, il revient au galop » qui triomphe.

Puis on assiste au désaveu de Menma. Cela passe d'abord par une phase de culpabilisation de Naruto, ensuite par l'agressivité, pour finir par des cris. Une gradation en bonne et due forme qui est très cohérente. Cela explique pourquoi Naruto est amené finalement à rechercher une aide extérieure.

La résolution du problème réside dans l'intervention mystérieuse du Sandaime Hokage. Là, en revanche, je suis restée perplexe. Bien que ce ne soit pas fondamental, ça me surprend que tout soit résolu comme ça, sans qu'il ne se soit vraiment rien passé de spécial. On se demande si le Sandaime a utilisé une technique particulière ou si le seul fait que Naruto se confie à quelqu'un a suffi à effacer la présence de Menma. De même, on ne sait pas pourquoi Menma réapparaît à ce moment de la vie de Naruto. Il aurait été logique qu'un événement tragique ou une grosse déception ait motivé le retour du jumeau, mais là, il semble surgir de nulle part sans raison valable. Il aurait été pertinent que ces deux points aient été un peu plus explicités.

Concernant la fin en elle-même, je n'ai rien de particulier à redire. J'ai apprécié la référence à la Volonté du Feu et aux sentiments extrêmement positifs qui habitent Naruto.

À propos de la forme, le style utilisé par l'auteure est simple, avec un vocabulaire courant, une syntaxe bien maîtrisée et un nombre de fautes d'orthographe remarquablement faible. Tout ceci sert bien le récit dans le sens où on cerne parfaitement la progression de la fic et les différentes phases émotionnelles par lesquelles passe le protagoniste.

La simplicité de la langue utilisée est particulièrement utile dans ce récit où les personnages sont des enfants. Il est rare que l'on trouve dans les histoires des enfants aussi bien représentés tant dans leur langage que dans leurs réactions. Souvent, on a trop tendance à calquer sur des personnages enfants notre esprit d'adulte, ce qui donne régulièrement des réactions trop matures ou une manière de parler trop complexe pour leur jeune âge. C'est donc un très bon point.

Pour conclure, je dirai donc qu'on est face à un récit maîtrisé avec une progression réfléchie et des réactions cohérentes de la part des personnages. J'ai passé un bon moment à le lire, mais il manque pour moi une part de mystère qui aurait pu sublimer ce texte et en faire un de mes coups de cœur. Je le recommande cependant si vous souhaitez lire un court récit bien travaillé et bien développé sur cette période peu exploitée qu'est l'enfance de Naruto.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei !**

Salut à tous les lecteurs de cette Chronique dédiée aux OS !

Je suis ravie de découvrir un OS parlant de Menma en tant qu'ami imaginaire de Naruto, ça change de Kyûbi.

Cette fiction est concentrée sur la solitude du blond, à tel point qu'il en vient à voir Menma, son « jumeau ».

J'apprécie le fait que l'auteure respecte le trait de caractère de l'Uzumaki, j'aurais été blasée s'il se laissait aller aux suggestions de Menma (désertion, vengeance…)

Naruto et Menma sont le Ying et le Yang, le Bien et le Mal, le bon et le mauvais. C'est sans surprise que son jumeau lui propose toutes les alternatives plus meurtrières que les propres plans de Naruto.

Psychologiquement, cela s'apparente à une lutte intérieure que chaque individu peut avoir au cours de sa vie, rester droit et emprunter un chemin « propre » ou basculer du mauvais côté et rendre le mal par le mal ?

Ces deux valeurs sont « matérialisées » par Naruto et Menma.

Vivre la vie injustement triste de Naruto qui, s'il n'était pas aussi bon, aurait certainement emprunté un chemin plus sombre et empli de cruauté. Le fait de penser à rendre le mal par le bien pourrait défier la morale de certains, c'est (à mon avis) pourquoi Menma lui apparaît, et il est son subconscient, (selon moi, encore une fois), son démon intérieur qu'il devra combattre et respecter ses principes.

Un combat face à soi-même, une fragilité d'esprit dans les moments les plus durs où le moral est au plus bas, et c'est toujours dans ces moments précis que l'esprit perds sa volonté et commence à envisager l' « autre » solution, sauf en cas de reprise de conscience, ce qui est le cas de Naruto.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'aime, notre Naru ! Être gentil n'est pas être faible !

Euh… J'ai tellement fait la psy que j'ai oublié de regarder la forme !

Du coup, il y a certaines fautes à corriger, mais le texte est écrit de manière simple, c'est une manière « accessible » à tous pour parler psycho je trouve (ou alors c'est moi qui fait encore la psy xD).

Je vous recommande ce Two-Shot, pour ceux qui aiment la réflexion et faire des suppositions psychologiques ! Oui parce que c'est psychologique, déjà x) (j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir examiné un cas qu'avoir écrit un avis…).

Bisous !

Yasei.

* * *

 **La review de Baleck 2**

Yo, ici J'men. Nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour pour (ça sonne comme si j'allai officier un mariage ^^) parler de : Le jumeau imaginaire de Asuka Tirento.

Alors qu'est-ce que j'en pense ? Je dois avouer avoir lu ce two shoot sans attentes particulières. Le résumé était assez plaisant et le scénario laissé à penser qu'on se dirigeait vers un « dark Naruto ». Ce genre de fanfictions est souvent très cliché avec des scénarios bancals et des retournements de situations mal amenés. Néanmoins j'adore ce genre, surtout dans ce fandom car dans l'histoire originale, je me suis souvent dis : « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas basculé dans le côté obscur ? ».

C'est difficile de trouver des histoires de qualités qui abordent cette thématique avec pertinence, justesse tout en restant cohérentes. Il s'avère que l'auteure n'est pas à blâmer de ce côté-là. J'avoue ne pas avoir aimé la fin, mais c'était une bonne histoire.

Ce que j'ai aimé

Le chapitre 1, c'est celui que j'ai le plus apprécié, j'ai aimé ce que l'auteure nous racontait. Ici, Asuka nous peint avec brio à la fois ce que Naruto vit et ce qu'il ressent. On a de la peine et de l'empathie pour lui et on souhaite que sa situation s'améliore. Après, ce n'était pas assez approfondit mais la narration était de qualité et j'avais en lisant, les images des multiples flash back que le Studio Pierrot nous a fait bouffer.

J'ai aussi aimé l'interprétation de la relation Naruto/Sasuke. L'explication sur ces simples échanges de regards qui en fait cachaient une signification plus profonde m'a beaucoup plu.

Ce que j'ai le moins aimé

La fin. Je trouve cette fin un peu trop simpliste et que le combat intérieur de Naruto n'est pas assez poussé. Je trouve aussi que le titre n'est pas optimal, ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr. Le titre parle de jumeau imaginaire mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressentis en lisant ce TS.

Tout d'abord, parler de jumeau ça sonne à mes yeux comme s'il y avait deux personnes. Or, pour moi, Menma et Naruto ne sont qu'une seule est même personne. Menma n'est rien d'autre que le reflet de sa haine, une bête sombre, une partie de lui qu'il garde enfouit au plus profond de son cœur. Même s'il rejette ses idées, Naruto arrive à le comprendre et à trouver une certaine similarité chez eux.

Pour finir, le fait que Naruto oublie purement et simplement Menma à chaque fois m'a un peu gêné. C'est comme s'il se renié à chaque foi ; comme s'il effaçait à chaque fois une partie de lui-même et je trouve que c'est une mauvaise morale. C'est comme si tu disais qu'il faille oublier qui on n'est pour pouvoir avancer, du moins c'est ainsi que je l'ai ressentis.

Au contraire dans l'anime, pour contrôler Kurama, Naruto affronte son « lui » maléfique et réussi à remporter le combat non pas avec ses poings où en l'oubliant, mais avec sa gentillesse et sa volonté. Il a gagné en reconnaissant cette « mauvaise » facette comme une partie à part entière de lui et en l'acceptant. Il va même jusqu'à la remercier pour la force qu'elle lui a donné pendant les moments difficile.

Après, ton Naruto et plus jeune et moins mature que celui de l'anime mais j'aurais préféré qu'il affronte Menma plutôt que d'aller se réfugier chez le Sandaime.

Globalement j'ai passé un moment plutôt bon (et j'en avais besoins ^^) donc je te remercie pour ça, j'irais peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à d'autres de tes œuvres.

Bonnes continuations !

Ma note 4 sur l'échelle des plaisirs !

* * *

 **Que nous dis Kirango !**

Et hop~ nous sommes de retour dans la chronique pour jouer un mauvais tour aux lecteurs, et cette fois avec Le jumeau imaginaire de Asuka Tirento.

Histoire qui a du potentiel mais qui m'a beaucoup déçu et ce pour plusieurs raisons, bien qu'elle entre dans la catégorie « correcte » pour moi.

L'intrigue est ici centrée sur le personnage de Naruto avant que l'histoire principale ne commence. On y voit Naruto dans son quotidien d'enfant mal aimé et qui fait une rencontre plutôt atypique, celle de Menma, un étrange personnage qui cherche à le pousses vers le sombre côté obscure du shakra pour se venger des habitants du village. Menma qui en sait long sur Naruto et qui se prétend être son frère jumeau.

Or on va bientôt découvrir que Menma n'est en fait pas le véritable frère de Naruto, mais une manifestation schizophrénique de son esprit issue de ses années d'exclusion et de solitude et qui cherche à le pousser davantage vers la folie et le carnage.

Naruto, qui avait réussi avant à se débarrasser temporairement de cette emprise malfaisante, va se laisser persuader pendant un moment de se laisser aller à la rancœur et de planifier un génocide de masse dans le village.

Mais Naruto va réussir à se libérer de cette emprise et partira demander de l'aide à l'hokage Sarutobi pour qu'il l'aide à se sortir de cette spirale infernale qu'est sa psychose.

Ceci est mon résumé de l'histoire et pour être honnête quand j'y repense ; elle n'est pas trop mal. Bon, c'est pas non plus une bonne histoire, avec plus de défauts que de qualités, mais cette histoire avait un potentiel de fou et c'est pourquoi j'ai dit qu'elle m'avait déçu.

L'histoire m'a déçu principalement parce que les points forts que j'ai réussi à apprécier sont contrebalancés par de gros points faibles. En clair je ne peux décemment pas faire une critique dessus sans opposer les qualités et les défauts à chaque fois.

Tout d'abord le style épuré de l'auteure m'était très agréable à lire. J'ai apprécié la fluidité du texte, les tournures de style et la séparation des tableaux, on sent que l'auteure ne veut pas alourdir inutilement le texte et rester précis. Cependant là où le bât blesse c'est que l'auteure en ne voulant pas en faire trop n'en fait au contraire pas assez. Le texte, bien qu'épuré l'est trop à certain moment et les différentes scènes apparaissent très vite vides et expédiées, malgré le fait qu'elles disent des choses intéressantes.

Le manque d'adjectifs et de description se fait cruellement ressentir.

Je comprends la volonté de l'auteure dans la mesure où elle cherchait à présenter son histoire comme une sorte de biopic centré sur Naruto.

Naruto qui expérimente une version plus « réaliste » de sa condition au village par rapport au manga.

Après tout l'auteure le dit elle-même ; « Naruto à une vie bien pourri » ce qu'elle a cherché à retranscrire à travers toutes les différentes étapes partant de la maltraitance jusqu'à la psychose.

Ce que l'auteur essaie de montrer c'est ce que Naruto aurait pu devenir dans le manga si il n'avait pas eu sa volonté de fer. La phase de souffrance, la phase de déni, la phase de colère et enfin la phase d'acceptation qui va le sortir de sa condition.

Et honnêtement j'applaudis l'idée! Elle est bon sang de généralissime. D'autant plus que la clarté du texte ainsi que l'enchaînement des tableaux de manière aussi succincte est pertinente dans ce cas précis. Naruto alterne entre des phases où il délire et des phases où il ne fait pas de crise de schizophrénie. Il vit sa vie au jour le jour et les paragraphes représentent une sorte de journal intime qu'il écrit sur l'instant. Toutes les choses non importantes de sa vie sont occultées pour ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel, à savoir Menma et la relation qu'il développe avec lui.

La psychose de Naruto s'accordent parfaitement avec ce qu'il est en train de vivre et il se bat contre une dansante aux enfers dont il n'a pas conscience lui même. J'adorais le concept.

Mais bon voilà, beaucoup d'éléments ne m'ont pas fait apprécier le rendu final de l'histoire.

De un : la fic est un two shot, pas un one shot. Pas besoin d'être un génie de l'anglais pour savoir ça et quand quelqu'un m'annonce un one shot en début de fic je m'attends à ce qu'il respecte cet engagement. Je ne me plains pas qu'il y ait une suite, mais en commençant le chapitre un je m'attendais à lire une histoire achevée.

Oh, mais le chapitre un aurait pu être un one shot, ce n'est pas la structure qui me pose problème mais le contenu, car c'est en lisant le chapitre deux que l'on comprend ce que le chapitre un viens faire là.

Ce qui nous amène à un autre point que je n'ai pas aimé voir : la relation chaotique entre les deux chapitres.

Il faut attendre le chapitre deux pour enfin avoir la moindre idée du véritable sens de l'intrigue et de la direction vers laquelle l'auteure veut nous emmener.

Pour être clair : je n'ai rien contre l'idée de faire durer le suspense d'un mystère, mais il faut que l'on ait dès le départ des indices qui nous laissent supposer qu'il y a un problème avec la santé mentale de Naruto. Or le chapitre un ne nous est pas vendu comme ça.

Certes on a un Menma qui sort de derrière les fagots et qui sait des choses par on ne sait quels moyens sur Naruto mais rien ne laissait présager qu'il s'agissait d'une création de son esprit, à part le bon sang de titre.

D'autant plus que l'auteur n'avait appartement pas prévu de faire une suite obligatoire ce qui rend le chapitre un purement bizarre à lire, où aucune réponse n'est apportée à aucune question.

Les métaphores c'est bien beau, mais si il n'y a pas un minimum de contenu autour d'eux, autant écrire un poème et on sera fixé.

A mon avis il aurait été plus pertinent de réunir les deux chapitres en un seul, quitte à faire une réécriture au lieu d'une suite.

Il aurait été plus simple de commencer avec le début du chapitre deux car là on avait une bonne exposition ainsi qu'une description de l'état de santé de Naruto : à savoir ce qu'il ressent, la maladie mentale qu'il subit sans le savoir, une présentation du rapport qu'il entretient avec les autres, notamment Sasuke, Iruka et Sarutobi, ainsi que le dilemme constant que lui impose cette maladie : céder à la violence ou bien lui résister, alors que le un ne faisait rien de tout ça, à part nous balancer des « les autres sont des enfoirés », « tu es méprisé », « démon » et des « venge-toi ».

Le un n'est pour ainsi dire qu'un jet expérimental à l'écriture du deux et encore le deux aurait pu être mieux élaboré.

Il n'y a quasiment pas de contenu ni d'adjectifs pour impliquer émotionnellement le lecteur dans l'histoire. Pour être honnête j'ai eu plus l'impression de lire une ébauche de fic plutôt qu'une œuvre achevée, et c'est dommage.

L'histoire gagnerait à être plus longue et plus détaillée, rien qu'en l'honneur du sujet car il est p*tain de génial !

D'avantage jouer avec les contrastes, il y a bien un début avec l'opposition entre Menma et Naruto mais il n'est pas assez poussé.

Menma représente le désir profond de Naruto de ne plus être seul au monde ainsi que son souhait honteux de vouloir faire du mal à ceux qui le font souffrir. Il n'apparaissait déjà que lorsque Naruto était seul, il aurait fallu développer ça, aller encore plus loin et montrer à quel point Menma prenait une importance grandissante et menaçante dans l'esprit de Naruto. Au point que celui-ci se retrouve encore plus coupé du monde qu'il ne l'était avant, car Menma utilisait cette approche « je suis la seule famille que tu as, personne d'autre ne t'aime et donc tu dois m 'écouter ». C'est extrêmement malsain mais c'est ça qu'il aurait fallu développer.

Et j'aurai voulu lire aussi plus de pétage de plombs de la part de Naruto contre son double avec les jeux de miroir et d'ombre, j'aurai voulu voir Naruto galérer de plus en plus à rester optimiste face à la méchanceté de son côté obscure, j'aurai voulu le voir se couper de plus en plus du monde alors que l'influence de Menma s'intensifiait, et j'aurai voulu le voir repousser les inquiétudes et l'aide de Iruka et de Sarutobi derrière des faux « je vais bien » tout sourire alors qu'ils se doutent très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. J'aurai voulu voir Naruto être plus hésitant à vouloir être ami avec Sasuke, et pourquoi pas à être amoureux de Sakura (car à cette époque il en pinçait encore pour elle) car Menma le ferait culpabiliser et l'accuserait de l'abandonner en allant vers les autres. Et enfin j'aurai voulu avoir une véritable bataille épique entre Naruto et son double (double et miroir qui sont des thèmes très prisés et intéressants en littérature) dans son petit appart, où Naruto laisse enfin éclater sa rage mais contre lui même quelque part, et en cassant son miroir il se serait rendu compte pour la première fois de la psychose qui le ronge, que tout est dans sa tête et qu'il se transforme petit à petit en un véritable monstre. J'aurai voulu voir son déni à propos de sa maladie, ainsi que son courage pour aller demander de l'aide et enfin accepter que quelque chose ne va plus dans sa tête, chose que j'ai aimé lire à la fin car on ne sait pas si il parviendra un jour à se débarrasser de sa maladie.

Le jumeau imaginaire est une histoire avec tellement de potentiel. J'ai énormément envie que l'auteure reprenne cette histoire et en fasse un one shot digne de ce nom. Elle a fait la base, a écrit les squelettes des différentes scènes, à cuit la génoise de son gâteau, il ne manque plus que la crème, les fraises et la déco !

À savoir : plus de longueur, plus d'adjectifs, plus de description, commencer par une exposition centrée sur Naruto et ce qu'il vit, poursuivre sur sa descente aux enfers avec Menma, son déni, son abandon et enfin son courage et acceptation.

L'histoire aurait très bien pu même se passer ailleurs que dans le monde de Naruto, car nul besoin de chakra, de ninjas ou de renard à neuf queues pour raconter une histoire de psychologie comme celle-là.

En clair, Le jumeau imaginaire ; une histoire au potentiel monstrueux que j'ai aimé en théorie par rapport aux volontés de l'auteure d'écrire une histoire psychologique profonde, mais qui échoue dans son rapport qualité prix à cause du manque crucial de contenu.

Je souhaite de tout cœur une réécriture.

Ah, et autres petites bévues :

-L'histoire est bourrée de répétition qui deviennent vite lourdes au bout d'un moment, surtout avec les mots « démon », « monstre ». L'auteur insiste aussi beaucoup trop sur le fait que Naruto est la pauvre victime dans cette histoire et que les autres sont des enfoirés qui ne comprennent rien. Il aurait été intéressant que Naruto se demande pourquoi les gens le déteste autant, problème que le manga de base avait et qu'il aurait pu régler avec un peu de logique (Kishimoto n'est pas un dieu du scénario non plus, faut pas abuser).

-Parler de Madara n'était pas pertinent du tout. A ce moment de l'histoire on ne sait même pas que ce co*illon existe, virez moi ce clown du scénario ! Itachi aurait été un bien meilleur choix car il est beaucoup plus récent et est contemporain à Naruto.

-Où est Kyubi bordel de merde ? Je comprends que Naruto ne doive pas encore connaître son résistance mais aucune référence extérieure n'est faite sur lui, et aucune quenelle n'est glissée au lecteur le concernant.

-le truc du début à propos des sharingans de Menma était inutile au possible. De un parce que ça n'apporte rien à part du fan service à l'histoire, et de deux parce que Naruto était un nourrisson de quelques minutes à peine lorsqu'il a rencontré Obito pour la première fois. Il avait les yeux fermé tout du long et même si il les avait ouverts, à cet âge les bébés sont comme les chiots et le chatons ; quasi aveugle et ils ne peuvent pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, au sens propre du terme. CQFD Naruto ne peut pas se souvenir des sharingans de Obito tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait physiquement pas les voir.

-Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais ARRETEZ AVEC LE JAPONAIS BORDEL DE BARDE ! C'EST BON, ON A COMPRIS QUE VOUS ETES FAN DE MANGA ET QUE VOUS LISEZ LES SCANS MAIS LE JAPONAIS N'A RIEN A FAIRE DANS UNE HISTOIRE EN FRANCAIS ! Oubliez les « kun », les « sensei » et autres barbarismes je vous en conjure ! Si Naruto veut appeler Sarutobi comme « ojisan » le terme « le vieux », « l'ancien », « le pépé » ou « le vieux croulant » sont autant de termes qui correspondent bande de moutons ! Les seuls moments où on a le droit de voir du japonais c'est dans les titres de livres, les pancartes de restaurants, les noms des techniques et la poésie ! Pas ailleurs !

Voilà pour ma critique. Merci d'avoir écouté et à la prochaine.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Le jumeau imaginaire de AsukaTirento**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'écris généralement sur des fandoms que je connais bien, et depuis longtemps. Comme par exemple sur Naruto et Harry Potter, que je connais depuis de lustres et assez bien (oui, je suis assez fière d'être une Potterhead ! ^^). Sinon, ces derniers temps, il m'arrive d'écrire sur des fandoms complètement inédits, tout simplement parce que j'ai adoré l'oeuvre (film, jeu, livre, etc.) et que je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fanfictions (sans compter fanfictions francophones) dessus. Donc j'écris sur mes "classiques" mais je ne me limite pas à ça (même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas ! je ne comprends vraiment pas ceux qui arrivent à écrire sur un ou deux fandoms seulement et ce, pendant des années...) et il m'arrive souvent d'écrire sur de nouveaux fandoms, même si ce n'est qu'un OS ou quelques drabbles.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce One-Shot ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Cette idée m'est venue, si je me souviens bien, alors que j'écoutais des musiques des vocaloids. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi, mais je fouinais du côté du wiki Naruto, et en voyant la biographie de Menma, j'ai eu cette idée. Après, j'admets que j'aime bien l'idée des personnages qui ont une espèce de "côté maléfique" et ce Menma représente ce genre de "Naruto" que j'ai souvent vu dans des fictions : celui qui veut se venger des autres, du village, etc...

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

J'ai un fond sonore, en effet ! Souvent ce sont des vidéos youtubes ou alors des séries ou de films (par exemple j'écoute parfois Kaamelott en écrivant) mais aussi des musiques plus... conventionnels (Tchaïkovski est mon idole). J'ai tout de même une petite dédicace spéciale à Sadness and Sorrow de Naruto, que j'aime bien écouter en écrivant des trucs tristes et déprimants sur Naruto (cette musique est sublime après tout ! surtout lors de la mort de Zabuza avec Haku).

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce One-Shot ?**

Je pense que cet OS irait aux personnes qui, un peu comme moi, n'aiment pas spécialement voir Naruto, tout jeune, changer brusquement pour devenir plus "sombre" (c'est-à-dire, apparemment, mature, vengeur, etc...). Je trouve que cela ne correspond pas au personnage, dont le caractère (même si assez commun aux héros de shonen) et surtout la morale rendent unique en son genre de héros. Donc c'est pour ceux qui ne sont pas fans des dénigrements de personnages. Après, il n'y a pas vraiment de spécificité pour lire un OS, je pense.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Eh bien, sa principale qualité, c'est d'être court. Non, je plaisante. C'est d'être original en vrai. Cela fait un peu vantard dit comme ça (non, promis, mes chevilles n'enflent pas !) mais cette histoire va à l'opposition de celles "classiques" où Naruto rencontre/découvre Kyuubi et devient énervé et en colère, veut détruire Konoha, devenir plus fort en murissant, se venger, etc... bref, qu'il devienne un "Sasuke". C'est assez rare de croiser des fics où Naruto est Naruto et pas un "emo badass méchant". Donc je pense que c'est la principale qualité de cette histoire : elle tente (on appui sur le mot tente) de garder Naruto aussi fidèle que possible, face au "Naruto" qu'idolâtrent certains fans.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Son principal défaut, c'est d'être court. Et cette fois, c'est pas une blague. J'aurais aimé rallonger cette fanfiction, mais j'admets ne pas avoir la foi de le faire... mais l'idée est là. Et je pense que sur une histoire longue, peut-être placée dans une autre temporalité (quand Naruto est plus grand par exemple), ça serait une bonne fanfiction. En un OS, c'est pas assez développé, malheureusement.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Je pense que mon passage préféré, c'est dans la deuxième partie, lorsque Naruto s'interrompt dans son "discours" de haine. Je n'ai pas mis ce passage parce que cela me semblait évidement mais, techniquement, après que Naruto se soit senti mal en disant cela, j'aime l'idée qu'il se rende compte qu'il devient comme ceux qu'il déteste, ceux qui, justement, le déteste. La scène suivante le montre bien parce que Naruto, après avoir "vu son reflet" par la haine qu'il voulait répandre en se vengeant, abandonne cette idée. C'est un peu le moment où on commence une dark-fic (oui, j'ai une certaine rancœur pour les darks-fics centrées sur Naruto) avec un Naruto vengeur et aussi détestable que Sasuke (désolée, mais Sasuke m'énerve, au moins dans Shippuden), on se rend compte qu'en fait, non, ça ne peut pas être bon parce que... ben... ce serait plus Naruto. Tout l'intérêt du personnage, c'est qu'il n'ait pas succombé à la haine et, qu'au contraire, qu'importent ses souffrances et ce qu'il a vécu, il lutte contre et tente de répandre la paix dans un monde obnubilé par la violence et où seule la loi du plus fort semble régner. C'est un peu l'idée (en plus simplette) que j'ai tenté d'apporter en ces deux scènes.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Si seulement ! Mais j'admets n'avoir aucune idée de suite. Enfin, si, je pourrais avoir quelques idées à ce sujet mais... j'ai pas la motivation de le faire et, pour le moment, je ne souhaite pas retourner sur un gros projet Naruto. Je pourrais faire une suite toujours sous forme de One-Shot (... donc une Two-Shot ou Three-Shot) mais je trouve que cet OS se suffit à lui-même. Si j'ai un éclair d'inspiration, pourquoi pas ? Mais en attendant, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Mmh, question difficile ! J'hésite, au niveau francophone, entre LittleFenrir, qui a écrit des OS hilarants sur SSB, et Lion01, qui écrit de merveilleuses fanfictions sur Legend of Korra, avec une "mise en page" très correcte (ce qui est très rare dans les fanfictions) et une écriture simple mais efficace.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Ah, question encore plus compliquée ma parole ! Euh... J'en ai trop pour choisir. Mais, de mémoire, il y a une qui m'a assez marqué, c'est une fanfiction anglaise appelée "Still I Rise" sur Harry Potter qui, si elle avait été finie, aurait été ma préférée sur Harry Potter je pense. Mais sinon, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai beaucoup trop de favoris pour répondre à une telle question, ha, ha.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Je crois, au niveau des fictions longues, que c'est la dernière que j'ai écrite (La folle famille des Uzumaki) que j'ai préféré écrire parce que je suis parvenue à l'écrire en un temps records (3 mois seulement) pour un nombre qui me parait très correct (plus de 60 000 mots, c'est ma deuxième plus longue fanfiction). Sinon j'aurais dit une des plus anciennes que j'ai écrite, Les Elèves de Raimon, qui a duré plus d'une année et qui m'a permise de beaucoup progressé.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Et pour mes lecteurs (s'il y en a qui passent dans le coin) euh... merci ? Bon, plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qui plait particulièrement dans mes histoires (j'ai, après tout, des écrits assez variés qui conviennent pas à tout le monde) mais en tout cas, ça me fait chaud au cœur d'être parvenue à un tel niveau, ne serait-ce que concernant ma manière d'écrire. J'écris maintenant sur beaucoup plus de fandoms qu'auparavant et ça, c'est parce que je n'hésite plus à écrire sur des œuvres que j'aime parce que mes fanfictions risqueraient de ne pas être appréciées ou lues. Maintenant j'écris aussi bien que je peux et je me satisfais en voyant des commentaires, suivis et favoris et, s'il y a un échec, eh bien je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave. Bien sûr, le meilleur c'est de recevoir un commentaire de quelqu'un sur une de mes fics et d'apprendre que cette personne a apprécié d'autres de mes écrits. Donc merci à tous mes lecteurs ! (Oui, je sais, on dirait un discours de remerciements des Oscars ou de Miss je-ne-sais quoi, mais j'avais aucune autre idée pour formuler ça donc... vive les clichés !)

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Malyss64 :** coucou ! Ravie que l'idée d'une chronique dédiée aux OS te plaise ) L'équipe fait ça avec plaisir ) Bisous

 **Sérénade bleue :** coucou ! Ravie qu'on est pu t'aider et inciter les lecteurs à venir te lire^^ Et ravie de te compter parmi nous sur Discord aussi ) Merci à toi, bisous

 **Bjasmine636 :** coucou ! Ravie que nos avis te donne envie d'aller lire l'OS de Serenade bleue^^ Je transmets ta review à l'équipe ) Et oui, tu peux dire Paul, lol. A bientôt et bonne lecture ) Bisous

* * *

Je remercie **AsukaTirento** pour avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn, Yasei, J'men** et **Kirango** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 3 _« Love & Madness »_ de **Lightnight66.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	4. Episode 3

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 3 : « Love & Madness » de Lightnight66.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 3 portant sur « Love & Madness » du fandom Disney qui regroupe « Les cinq légendes » et « La reine des neiges ». Sans transition, voici l'épisode 3.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Love & Madness de Lightnight66**

« L'amour est une folie du cœur et de la chair, mais certaines folies de l'esprit peuvent être bien plus destructrices. C'est ce que Jack et Elsa vont apprendre à leurs dépens. Car que peut-il nous arriver lors d'une histoire d'amour, quand un être autre que nous-même réside dans notre tête, et est bien décidé à nous faire vivre un enfer ? »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Kirango nous en parle !**

Love & Madness. Lightning66

Fanfiction qui sort cette fois de la zone de confort de la chronique avec le fandom Les cinq légendes et La reine des neiges et principalement sur le couple Jack x Elsa.

Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde que l'auteur a pris son pied en écrivant cette histoire. Je l'ai vu en lisant la fic, dans l'interview et même dans les commentaires ; Cette histoire a tout pour faire un carton chez les fans du couple.

Je n'ai, objectivement, que peu de choses à dire sur cette histoire en dehors de la structure. Mes émotions mises à part, l'histoire est bien structurée. L'auteur met un point d'honneur à penser chaque mots de sa fic. La narration est fluide et élaborée. Le vocabulaire est riche et recherché. Les scènes sont détaillées à fond et cherche à faire entrer le lecteur en transe grâce au lexique de la musique et des sons.

L'histoire, sans être une œuvre d'art, et vraiment bien faite. Elle est parfaite pour le public cible et je suis même sûre qu'ils vont la kiffer ! Ils vont la kiffer au point de se branler dessus et si même moi j'arrive à le voir alors que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché, aller imaginer les fans du couple ! Quand j'ai lu le commentaire de Sakka à la fin de la fic j'avais littéralement l'impression qu'elle était en train de bondir sur son lit pendant qu'elle écrivait son com ! Et du coup je me sentais un peu idiote avec mon « bof, fic sympa au plus».

Je le répète ; cette histoire est parfaite pour les fans et ceux qui de base adorent le couple Jack-Elsa.

Et d'ailleurs c'est peut-être tout aussi bien comme ça. Après-tout l'auteur n'a jamais prétendu vendre une histoire parfaite et destinée à plaire à tout le monde, juste un one shot détente censée faire passer un bon moment au lecteur sur le couple qu'il ship.

Mais bon voilà, c'est là que la subjectivité entre en jeu dans ma critique car tout ce que je vais dire par la suite sur le pourquoi du comment je n'ai pas accroché peut être facilement contré par un « si t'aimes pas t'as qu'à pas lire, alors fait pas chier » et vous aurez raison. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de vous dictez votre conduite et vous avez parfaitement le droit d'aimer une histoire quel que soit son contenu, et ce même si il y a des barbarismes de vocabulaire, des marie sue, des enchaînements illogiques, des fins en queue de poisson, des facilités scénaristiques, ou bien des fautes de langage. C'est votre sensibilité et personne ne devrait vous juger sur ce qui vous fait tripper, pas même moi alors que je peux être pareille que vous quand je lis quelque chose que j'aime.

En clair si vous êtes un lecteur innocent fan du Jelsa et que vous voulez garder une image pure de Love & Madness je vous encourage à ne pas lire le commentaire suivant. Honnêtement cela ne vous apporterait rien de constructif dans votre vie et vous avez franchement mieux à faire que d'écouter blablater une profane, comme par exemple aller vous enjayasser sur la fic en question.

Et petit mot pour les rageux au cas où il y en aurait un d'assez c*n pour venir me harceler dans mes mails ; « si t'aimes pas t'as qu'à pas lire, alors fait pas chier », avec tout mon respect~

Bon commençons.

Je n'ai pas accroché à Love & Madness. C'est clair c'est dit. Bien que je lui reconnaisse les nombreuses qualités citées plus haut.

Je ne suis, de base, pas une fan de Jelsa. Je ne déteste pas le couple, j'y suis juste indifférente, mais cela n'est évidemment pas un argument à fournir et même si on ne s'est jamais intéressé au couple auparavant la narration, l'intrigue ou le contexte de l'histoire peuvent vous faire accrocher et peut être même vous convertir.

Je n'ai pas eu ce ressenti avec cette fic. Aussi bien menée a-t-elle pu être, elle m'a laissé à la fin avec un « meh » et une envie d'en finir au plus vite. Cela n'a RIEN à voir avec le couple ! Je le répète mais j'étais indifférente au Jelsa bien avant de lire cette histoire et cela aurait pu être une occasion pour moi de lire quelque chose de plaisant.

L'histoire a beau être bien, elle ne m'a pas vraiment touchée.

L'histoire traîne en longueur sur deux semaines. C'est un détail mineur et beaucoup de gens aiment ça quand ça parle de leur couple préféré, mais l'activité narrative est quasiment absente pour ne laisser place qu'à des introspections de trente pages et à des monologues internes interminables à propos de leurs souffrances et à quel point l'autre est beau et attirant. D'accord, l'idée était de faire quelque chose s'étalant sur deux semaine et l'auteur nous fait bieeeen savoir à quel point elle sait aussi que le choix du temps aurait pu être mieux, mais j'ai passé les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie à écouter les deux protagonistes se plaindre et se lamenter sur leur sort, à constater toute les dix lignes que l'un a souffert autant que l'autre, qu'ils se ressembles malgré la différence de rang social, que la présence de l'autre les fait sortir de leur coquille et c'est tout.

A aucun moment Elsa ne cherche à en savoir plus sur Jack, elle préfère lui laisser le temps de « s'ouvrir à elle ». Soit c'est ton choix, mais dans ce cas comble un peu le vide s'il te plaît ! Bon sang les fans de Jelsa ont leur coulpe favoris coincés ensemble dans la même pièce pendant deux semaines et ils ne se rendent même pas compte à quel point ces deux semaines sont pleines de vide ! La description ça va un temps mais au bout d'un moment il faut faire avancer les choses ! J'adore les longs passages narratifs et introspectifs où les personnages se remettent en question, mais il faut que cette passivité soit compensée par une activité à un autre moment. Or tout ce qu'on a de décrit ce sont les moments où Jack et Elsa s'apitoient sur leur sort ainsi que sur celui de l'autre quand ce ne sont pas les lourdes et pesantes descriptions qu'ils font sur le popotin de leur colocataire. L'auteur dit pourtant que durant ces deux semaines ils se parlent et se racontent des choses, JE VOULAIS LIRE CA BON SANG ! Ça ne suffit pas de simplement dire qu'il se passe des choses, il faut les montrer ! Peut-être que l'auteur voulait mettre l'accent sur les introspections et avait peur que des dialogues ne créent un déséquilibre, admettons. Mais il est explicitement dit que Elsa sort faire des courses, qu'ils regardent des films ensemble, qu'ils mangent ensemble et qu'ils lisent ensemble ! Il aurait fallu décrire plus en détail ces moments intimes, savoir quels films ils ont vu, quels livres ils ont lu, ce qu'ils en ont pensé chacun de leur côté, les émotions que ça a éveillé chez eux, décrire les plats et si ils rappellent à Jack les moments heureux qu'il passait avec sa famille, et même pourquoi pas décrire la sortie de Elsa quand elle va au Super U ! Là il se passe des choses, là ça avance, là ça change et ça crée du contenu. Rester cantonné à l'introspectif et les sentiments par rapport à l'autre alourdi inutilement l'histoire et donne une impression que les moments importants sont ; le début tragique, la découverte de l'autre tragique, la scène de sexe tragique et la fin tragique, et que le reste n'est que de la broderie pour tenir tout ça ensemble.

Très franchement le scénario est digne d'égaler Proust niveau lourdeur. La seule chose qui sauve la game est que les protagonistes sont Elsa et Jack mais si on n'est pas de base un fan du Jelsa, il est difficile de rester concentré.

J'ai trouvé dommage également que Jack ne cherche pas à se soigner autre que par le suicide ou l'amour d'Elsa. Ce qui est curieux parce que Jack est dans cette histoire quelqu'un de plutôt lucide et réfléchi malgré son problème de trouble dissociatif de l'identité : il arrive à échapper à la police ainsi qu'aux services sociaux pendant je sais pas combien de temps, tout comme il arrive à survivre tout seul dans la rue alors que la police doit le chercher comme des dingues, et enfin à planifier un suicide par hypothermie tout en ayant connaissance du mot médical exact de la maladie qui le ronge.

Je n'ai jamais fait d'étude de médecine ou de psychologie, mais pour moi si un fou à conscience qu'il est fou c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si fou que ça si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

J'ai besoin de savoir : expliquez-moi comment Jack a pu échapper à la police après avoir massacré toute sa famille et ses animaux de compagnie ET ensuite survivre tout seul dans la rue sans ressources ni nourriture.

Je sais que l'important dans l'histoire c'est le « développement de la relation entre Jack et Elsa », mais un minimum de crédibilité serait le bienvenue aussi.

Mis à part Pitch qui lui parle dans sa tête, Jack ne présente aucun symptôme de trouble dissociatif de l'identité, et d'ailleurs si ça avait été le cas Jack aurait eu un tout autre comportement vis à vis d'Elsa. Il aurait été paranoïaque, asocial, et n'aurait pas accepté le moindre contact de qui que ce soit, pas même d'Elsa, aussi douce et torturée puisse-t-elle être, car les malades ont très souvent des réactions vives et imprévues à l'égard des autres. Tout de suite moins glamour hein ?

En clair je trouve juste dommage que Jack ne soit pas crédible en tant que malade. Il est présenté comme étant lucide sur sa maladie ce qui est contradictoire avec le fait qu'il écoute Pitch et ne songe pas à vouloir aller chercher de l'aide.

Autre point qui m'a énormément gêné dans ma lecture : les insistances permanentes de l'auteur et les répétitions à outrance. L'auteur n'arrête pas d'insister toute les dix lignes sur la fragilité des protagonistes, à quel point ils se ressemblent, à quel point ils sont lié au froid et à la glace. Ce n'est pas grave de faire des répétitions ; pourvu qu'il s'agisse d'un mot essentiel au rythme de l'intrigue (à tout hasard, le dormeur du val, Rimbaud ; « il dort ») ou pour rappeler un élément survenu il y a longtemps et qu'on aurait oublié. Mais ici j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que l'auteur cherchait à m'expliciter et surtout à me justifier ses choix. Ce ne sont pas des répétitions intelligentes, mais des rappels toute les dix lignes pour broder du texte et dire « vous voyez Jack et Elsa ? Vous voyez combien ils souffrent ? Vous voyez combien ils sont attiré l'un par l'autre ? Ils en ont pas conscience mais ils sont trop assortis tous les deux, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont timides et fragile et fort et protégés derrière une coquille de glace et ils souffrent et ils s'attirent et ils ont un passé trop triste et bla et bla...». C'est bon ! On a compris ! C'est un peu le sujet de la fic de les caser ensemble alors pas besoin de le rappeler à chaque paragraphe ! Bon sang, Jack fait plus de cinq fois la description physique de Elsa et de leurs similitudes en moins de trois mille mots sur les huit milles de la fic! Si il était passé par plusieurs étapes de sentiments à son égard au cours de l'histoire je n'aurais rien dit mais là c'est prendre le lecteur pour un poisson rouge.

Ce qui amène au deuxième point le plus problématique de la fic ; le surplus de Pathos.

Avec les répétitions mises bout à bout et les insistances sur la souffrance des personnages toutes les trois lignes, cette fic est bien partie pour concurrencer Corneille. J'ai rarement lu un tel concentré de pathétisme dans un même recueil, surtout quand l'auteur à plutôt la volonté de présenter des personnages forts dans leur fragilité.

Je ne me suis attaché ni à Jack, ni à Elsa. Je n'ai fait que lire pendant deux heures leur plaidoyer silencieux à propos de leur malheur infini, Jack mi figue mi raisin envers Elsa, et Elsa qui ne veut absolument pas le brusquer.

Et ça insiste, et ça insiste, et ça en rajoute des tonnes comme si leur passé douloureux était tout ce qui les définissait. Pour Jack ce serait plus compréhensible, mais Elsa est une femme qui a une vie saine. Elle n'a pas d'addiction, elle va à la fac, elle a des amis qui la soutiennent contre vents et marées alors pourquoi n'est-elle définie qu'à travers ses ressemblances avec Jack, comme si il fallait justifier leur relation. Ce n'est pas à travers leurs ressemblances que Elsa est « digne » de Jack, mais au contraire à travers leurs différences. Leur amour n'est basé sur rien d'autre que sur ce qui les rapprochent et pas assez sur ce qui les séparent. Les deux ont perdu leurs parents ; mais dans des circonstances différentes. Jack et malade et doit vivre avec ça alors que Elsa non, elle ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il traverse au quotidien. Elsa est riche alors que Jack est un sans-abri. Elsa à un soutient venant de ses proches alors que Jack est seul au monde. Elsa veut vivre alors que Jack veut mourir.

Peut-être l'un des points les plus polémiques de mon avis mais il fallait absolument que je le mette. La fin de l'histoire est certainement le moment qui m'a le plus déçu dans l'histoire. J'ai littéralement passé deux heures entières à me farcir chaque lignes de la fic pour bien m'en imprégner en profondeur ! J'ai passé DEUX HEURES à écouter Elsa et Jack se lamenter sur leur sort de la manière la plus pathétique qui soit ! Je me suis farcie les 8 mille 899 bon sang de mots de cette histoire et ce sont les vingt dernières lignes qui ont fini de m'achever.

Les vingt dernières lignes sont la consécration ultime de toute la frustration accumulée au cours de l'histoire, l'incarnation même de son pathos et de l'idée initiale de l'intrigue.

Jack et Elsa ont eu une vie de merde, tout était froid autour d'eux, ils n'ont commencé à vivre que quand ils se sont rencontré, Jack veut mourir, Elsa ne veut pas, ils s'apprivoisent, ils baisent, Jack tue Elsa sans le vouloir, et Jack se suicide enfin, The End.

D'accord ; l'auteur a respecté à la ligne les règles de la Tragédie Classique (peu de personnages, rang social important et contraste avec un rang moins élevé, mort des protagonistes à la fin, absence d'espoir ect...) et en soit ça aurait pu marcher ; le symbolisme des protagonistes qui essayent de se raccrocher à un fil d'espoir mais ce n'est que chimère et ils sont condamné à ne jamais trouver la paix.

Mais ici cela ne va pas, tout simplement parce que dans la Tragédie tous les personnages sont au courant qu'il y a quelque chose d'horrible qui va arriver, ils ne savent pas exactement quoi, mais ils sentent que ça va mal se finir même si ils espèrent le contraire parce que ils sont soumis à une force qui les dépasse et contre laquelle ils ne peuvent aller. Jack illustre parfaitement ce principe ; il est le héros tragique, Pitch est la force qu'il ne peut pas combattre et il sait que si il reste avec Elsa ça va finir en boucherie mais malgré tout il est faible face à l'amour et il espère être sauvé malgré tout. Mais Elsa ne correspond pas à cette tragédie parce que elle ne se doute de rien : elle sent qu'il a un passé douloureux mais c'est tout. Elle ne ressent aucune peur par rapport à lui ni à ce qu'il lui dit être. Elle est faible face à l'amour mais elle ne se base que sur la ressemblance qui existe entre eux et sur le fait que parce qu'il chante bien il est forcément gentil. Pas une seule fois elle ne fait de recherche sur lui pour découvrir qui il est (à tout hasard ; dans les archives de la ville, les journaux ou la police ou bien l'hosto au cas où il aurait été admis aux urgences un jour après un de ses carnages). D'ailleurs c'est très étrange que la police ne le recherche pas après tous les crimes qu'il a commis.

L'histoire aurait été bien mieux si Elsa avait été plus curieuse et avait cherché à ouvrir cette boite de Pandore dans laquelle est enfermée Pitch, si Elsa avait pu avoir affaire à la présence terrifiante de Pitch à un moment donné même si c'était sans savoir que c'était lui, si Elsa avait eu tout simplement plus d'implication dans l'intrigue que juste l'infirmière gosse de riche timide traumatisée par la mort de ses parents.

Le personnage d'Elsa a une fin absolument ingrate qui illustre bien le peu d'importance que son développement avait jusque-là : fille timide et effacée qui ramasse un chat errant dans la rue et elle meure en pleureuse sans même avoir son propre paragraphe pour ses derniers instants et jusqu'au bout elle ne questionnera pas la dangerosité de Jack.

Je vois la volonté de l'auteur de vouloir se concentrer sur leur relation et sur la fin horrible qui les guette, mais attendre la toute fin de l'histoire pour enfin mettre le doigt sur le problème me gêne. Il aurait même été plus intéressant que Elsa cherche à traiter la pathologie de Jack avant la fin et lui promette qu'il va s'en sortir et lui, bonne poire qu'il est, aurait vraiment cru pouvoir être guéri par une personne qui malgré les difficultés décide de rester avec lui et sa maladie au risque de mourir un jour à cause d'une crise. Et là ; bam ! Pitch aurait ramené ses fesses de bâtard, aurait fait son speech sur le bonheur refusé et aurait clôt cette pièce en dix Actes. Là il était pertinent de dire que le bonheur était refusé car il y avait un espoir solide quant au traitement de Jack, là où les lois de la tragédie nous aurait rappelé que non.

Mes raisons peuvent vous paraître stupides, elles le sont sûrement, mais c'est exactement mon ressenti. J'aurai pu vivre ma vie sans avoir à venir faire chier le monde avec cet avis, mais la fic était au programme de la Chronique et en tant que critique il est de mon devoir de lire tout ce qui se présente à moi, même si je sais d'avance que c'est mal partit pour me plaire, car fuir devant la difficulté revient à se conforter dans sa vision du monde. A la guerre comme à la guerre, j'ai affronté ma zone de confort, et j'ai essayé de me montrer la plus délicate et la plus constructive possible dans mon commentaire.

[issue discussion avec Sakka] « _les répétitions me gênaient parce qu'ils étaient trop rapprochés les uns des autres et maintenant que tu le dis cela aurait été beaucoup plus digeste dans une fic longue. peut-être que c'est dans mon caractère, mais quand quelqu'un insiste tout le temps sur un point qu'il a développé en détail et clairement en amont j'ai l'impression que l'auteur essaie de m'orienter et de me mettre le nez dans quelque chose qu'il pense que je n'ai pas assez vu (un peu comme une connaissance relou qui te montrerais toute les demi-heures les photos de ses gosses alors que vous en avez déjà parlé en détail et que tu aimerais avancer dans la conversation). C'est le cas dans Love & Madness mais d'un autre côté je vois pourquoi l'auteur insiste tant: c'est parce que ces insistances sont destinés à ceux qui sont là pour lire du Jelsa. Car en effet il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de lire des tonnes et des tonnes de page sur le couple que t'adore et généralement, même moi j'en fais partie, la fiction peut être a plus mal écrite possible, si il y a ton ship dedans tu vas kiffer ta race quand même. Les répétitions et les insistances sont trop dense en fait pour un one shot et ne servent pas vraiment l'intrigue autre que de se faire plaisir à écrire et lire encore et encore tous les petits détails qui font que Elsa et Jack sont attiré l'un par l'autre. Pour moi cela ne sert pas les intérêts du scénario mais la volonté de base est quand même respectée quelque part parce que c'était l'objectif de Lightnight d'en faire des tonnes sur le couple qu'il aime, et pour le plus grand bonheur des fans d'ailleurs._ »

D'un autre côté je sais bien pourquoi l'auteur a écrit comme ça : parce que le sujet est intéressant, parce que la fin est tragique, parce que le pathos donne un effet sophistiqué, parce que c'est du Jelsa et tout simplement parce que c'est son kiffe.

Ça crève les yeux à dix kilomètres que l'auteur a pris son pieds à écrire ce one shot, que chacun de ses huit mille mots sont imprégnés du sang et de la sueur de ses neurones.

Et les fans de du couple ADORENT cette histoire. Il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de lire une fic longue et traînante à propos du couple que l'on ship à donf.

Cette histoire est une pépite pour les fans de Jelsa ; il y a tout ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir dedans ; de la romance, du drame, de la psychologie, du sexe et une fin métaphorique.

Si lire du Jelsa est votre kiffe alors Love & Madness est fait pour vous, vous pourrez baver dessus jusqu'à vous desséchez complètement. Mais si comme moi vous ne faites pas partie du fandom et n'êtes pas plus intéressé par le couple que ça, vous pouvez tenter votre chance, mais gardez à l'esprit que vous avez une chance sur deux soit de kiffer l'histoire aussi, soit d'être déçu et d'avoir perdu deux heures de votre journée.

* * *

 **Les impressions de Fiona**

Que dire de cet OS ? Tout d'abord, je ne connais aucun des deux fandoms pris en base. De ce fait, l'ambiance, les personnages utilisés et les histoires me sont complètement inconnus. Mon analyse sera donc différente de mes précédentes et d'un point de vue complètement extérieur.

J'ai apprécié le début de l'OS, l'ambiance mise en place et le personnage avec sa complexité. Il est atteint d'un trouble mental et faire des écrits sur ces sujets m'a toujours passionné. Raison pour laquelle je me suis emballée pour cet écrit. Seulement, en avançant dans la lecture, mon enthousiasme s'est éteint. Et je l'avoue, je n'ai pas lu en entier l'OS.

A mon avis, cette histoire aurait été mieux en plusieurs chapitres. L'interaction entre les personnages aurait été différente, l'évolution plus intéressante. Je pense que j'aurai été plus captivée par une histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Ce OS m'a paru très long et avec un manque d'évolution. J'avais comme un goût de non-fini.

Bien que je n'ai pas été emballée du début jusqu'à la fin par cet OS, le style d'écriture est agréable à lire. Et j'ai vraiment apprécié le début ! Peut-être s'il y avait eu moins vite une histoire romantique, je me serai attardée un peu plus. En ayant les plusieurs aspects de ce trouble mental, les différentes interactions avec le reste de la population et non seulement avec Elsa, j'aurai eu ce sentiment de « fini ».

Cette critique est bien courte je le reconnais mais je ne trouve pas plus à dire. En tout cas, bonne continuation à l'auteur !

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Tout d'abord, bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite une imagination fertile à souhait, de l'inspiration à chaque coin de rue et surtout beaucoup de rires et d'amour pour toute l'année ;)

Mes vœux pour 2019 maintenant formulés, me voilà pour analyser « Love & Madness » de Lightnight66.

J'annonce que ce OS est dans mes favoris^^ Je l'ai découvert il y a un an et je l'ai relu avec plaisir juste avant de rédiger mon avis.

Je suis une fan inconditionnelle des dessins animés Disney (je vous assure, au point d'en connaître les répliques par cœur^^) et j'aime énormément Jack Frost dans « Les cinq légendes » et j'apprécie grandement Elsa dans « La reine des neiges ». Alors voir une fiction qui annonce ce couple a attisé ma curiosité. Et si vous n'avez pas encore regardé ces deux dessins animés, je vous conseille fortement de rectifier le tir, parce que vous loupez quelque chose ;)

Nous sommes face à un UA (Univers Alternatif) dans lequel Lightnight66 va faire apparaître Elsa comme une étudiante en médecine. Son caractère réservé est respecté, tout comme la solitude et les craintes que Disney lui offre. Jack Frost sera lui présenté comme un jeune homme vagabond et souffrant d'un dédoublement de personnalité. L'auteur a transformé le caractère enjoué et moqueur de Jack pour en faire un jeune homme torturé et solitaire. Cela n'est pas déroutant pour autant, surtout en sachant ce qu'il a vécu dans ce OS (et puis Jack est aussi un peu torturé dans son dessin animé^^).

J'ai particulièrement apprécié l'idée de Lightnight66 de se servir de Pitch (l'Esprit de la peur dans « Les cinq légendes », le croque-mitaine si vous voulez^^) comme l'alter-égo de Jack. Cela suit assez le dessin animé en lui-même et explique aussi le changement de caractère de Jack. Pitch est donc la deuxième personnalité de Jack et lui fait vivre un Enfer depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'est d'ailleurs avec cela que nous débutons l'OS.

La rencontre d'Elsa et Jack se passera évidemment en plein hiver, histoire de rappeler que l'une est la Reine des neiges et que l'autre est l'Esprit de l'hiver dans leurs animés respectifs. Elsa sera touchée par la mélodie que Jack fait naître de sa guitare et lui viendra en aide quand il tombera inconscient (hypothermie + pneumonie, quoi de mieux pour une étudiante en médecine ?).

Je ne vais évidemment pas vous raconter l'histoire, je vous laisserai la découvrir^^ Mais je peux dire que le rapprochement entre Elsa et Jack est touchant et réaliste. Ils renferment tous deux des blessures (nettement plus poignantes chez Jack) et vont apprendre à s'apprivoiser. Il y a une forme de pudeur entre eux qui m'a beaucoup plu. Le partage d'émotions est quelque chose qui est essentiel à mes yeux pour qu'une histoire me touche et ce OS remplir ce rôle^^

Si on se penche deux minutes sur la romance en elle-même, elle a un attrait particulier qui la rend plus forte à mes yeux : le drame. Un peu à l'image de l'amour impossible (dont je suis une grande fan) les romances dramatiques sont celles qui marquent les lecteurs. Je peux prendre comme exemple phare Roméo et Juliette (exemple type que je n'aime pas mais bon, on est là pour parler du OS de Lightnight66). C'est le genre de romance où en tant que lecteur on prie pour que le drame n'arrive jamais, pourtant, cela nous marquera plus fortement et nous laissera imaginer que l'amour est un sentiment éternel qui survit même à la mort^^

Pour ce qui est du reste, la lecture est fluide et je n'ai pas réellement fait attention à l'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison (comme d'habitude^^). Le texte est assez long et développé. On aurait presque pu en faire une fiction plus longue qui aurait développé plus profondément la relation naissante entre les protagonistes, mais comme précise l'auteur, ce one-shot se suffit à lui-même.

Pour conclure, si vous voulez lire une belle histoire d'amour, prenante et poignante, que vous aimez Jack Frost et Elsa et que le réalisme d'une histoire vous plait, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Love & Madness » et de laisser une review à son auteur^^

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Love & Madness de Lightnight66**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Je suis tombé très très fan du Big Four Extended comme sujet d'écriture, parce une liberté énorme et beaucoup de potentiel à nos histoires. Donc c'est pour l'instant mon fandom de prédilection. Mais j'ai en également beaucoup d'autres en vue, d'abord il y a l'univers d'Harry Potter que j'utilise déjà (c'est un théâtre exquis pour y écrire des histoires avec des personnages différents), mais également l'univers de Pokémon, voire des univers d'heroic fantasy/space opera à retailler selon mes envies. Puis au niveau des fandoms purs, j'ai envie d'utiliser celui de Doctor Who et de Fairy Tail (voire Dragon Ball) de temps en temps (j'ai déjà plusieurs ébauches non publiées).

Mais j'ai surtout envie de manier les personnages du Big Four Extended, voire des univers Disney/Dreamworks mélangés dans plusieurs univers alternatifs (HP, Pokémon, ou des inventés).

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Pour l'inspiration originale de l'histoire, c'est assez diffus. Il y a eu une période où j'avais l'imagination particulièrement stimulée (je lisais beaucoup et je regardais pas mal de films/séries) et c'est là que j'ai eu le plus d'idées d'histoires (la prépa a détruit ce temps après xD). Et j'ai eu une sorte de vision/d'image dans ma tête, genre je me suis imaginé une scène assez précise (la rencontre Jack/Elsa) et j'avais vraiment envie de l'insérer dans une histoire. À la base, je comptais la mettre dans une autre fic sur la musique, mais elle a atterri dans celle-là. Pour le scénario de cet OS, c'est venu assez naturellement, tout seul, j'ai eu une bouffée d'inspiration, et j'ai tout écrit d'un coup, j'ai arrêté vers 5h du matin mais j'étais content et assez fier x)

J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire tragique mais belle car enrobée dans un flocon d'espoir jusqu'à la fin. Et les événements ont découlé les uns après les autres, puis je corrigeais au fur et à mesure.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Pour me couper du bruit extérieur, j'écoute parfois/souvent (ça dépend des périodes) de la musique en écrivant. J'essaie d'éviter les musiques avec des paroles car ça me déconcentre, donc je suis plus friand des instrumentales quand j'écris. Puis c'est vraiment sympa d'accorder le "genre" de la musique avec le thème qu'on est en train d'écrire, on se plonge mieux dans l'histoire et ça a un meilleur rendu. Du coup, j'écoute souvent du Two Steps From Hell pour citer un nom de "groupe", mais aussi des compilations de musiques thématiques (celtiques, horrifiques, épiques, calmes, etc.).

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

C'est une question assez, voire très, difficile. Elle se lie un peu à la question suivante. Déjà, même si parmi les milliers d'histoires écrites, il y en a bien évidemment des similaires, mais j'ai voulu apporter de l'originalité, faire quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore vu moi-même. Les sujets et le thème de l'histoire sont finalement pas extrêmement utilisés et c'est toujours bons de parfois sortir des sentiers battus. Puis le mix entre le tragique, la tranche de vie, et une romance douce donne un résultat intéressant aussi.

J'ai voulu transmettre un maximum d'émotions, que ce que les personnages ressentent, les lecteurs le ressentent également, mais qu'ils aient une dimension supplémentaire, parce qu'ils sentent que la fin ou d'autres événements approchent, et peu à peu, ils se doutent de ce qui approche, mais ça ne reste qu'une supposition jusqu'au dénouement. J'aime ce genre de double lecture.

Ensuite en tant qu'OS, c'est facile et rapide à lire, c'est un format qui permet de faire ressortir le style de l'auteur dans une histoire courte et c'est toujours intéressant d'en lire.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Comme je disais, cette question repose aussi sur la précédente. Même si en la relisant maintenant, je suis assez fier du rythme de l'histoire, de comment les événements et les pensées des personnages s'enchaînent, le point que je trouve le plus important et réussi (raison pour laquelle il faut la lire donc xD) c'est la retranscription des émotions. Je trouve vraiment que c'est une des choses les plus importantes dans une histoire, ça fait en quelque sorte partie du fait de se retrouver dans des personnages, mais pour être impliqué dans une histoire, il faut ressentir les personnages et leurs émotions. Et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire tout du long de cette histoire, c'est un peu son ciment ^^

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Paradoxalement, la principale qualité de l'histoire implique son principal défaut. Pour retranscrire toutes ces émotions, je fais (beaucoup) de descriptions assez détaillées, en plus de mon style d'écriture de base, ce qui peut amener à une certaine lourdeur pour certaines personnes. J'essaie de corriger ça maintenant, mais je m'en rends vraiment compte dans des histoires plus longues.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

L'histoire ici étant très centrée, et Pitch ne pouvant être considéré comme un personnage, il n'y a ici que Jack et Elsa et je les aime vraiment tous les deux.

J'ai plusieurs scènes fétiches sinon dans l'histoire, qui sont toutes des scènes assez fortes qui se font écho entre elles. Chronologiquement, la scène tout au début où Jack découvre les méfaits de Pitch, ensuite celle où il chante dans la neige. Puis comme un miroir, Elsa qui chante et la scène finale.

Et le reste de l'histoire ne sert finalement que de transitions entre ces moments clés, pour décrire l'univers, les personnages et les développer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient "mûrs" pour le prochain acte.

Il n'y a que la scène très "intime" entre eux qui est très importante, qui n'appartient pas au schéma de l'histoire, et qui est littéralement le moment de bonheur au milieu de l'enfer. Ce petit moment d'espoir et de liberté au milieu de la structure symétrique de l'histoire.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Je ne compte pas faire de suite/"spin-off" à ce OS parce qu'il se suffit totalement à lui-même et que quand on a fini de le lire, on sait qu'il n'y en a pas besoin.

Pour cet OS, j'avais la fin bien en tête, c'était un peu le concept de l'histoire (et des OS en général en fait xD).

Pour les autres, ça dépend. J'aime beaucoup essayer de planifier l'histoire et d'avoir au moins les grands événements de bien planifiés, une ligne directrice établie, et donc une fin prête à un degré minimum quand je commence l'écriture (je n'ai pas posté tout ce que j'ai écrit, et la prépa a posé pas mal de problèmes à ce niveau, mais je compte bien m'y remettre !) d'une fic. Du coup en général j'ai la fin de mon histoire en tête, parce que ça donne un but à l'ensemble, ça amoindrit le risque de se perdre lors de l'écriture et des péripéties et d'arriver à un moment où on est complètement paumé xD

Après ça, c'est vraiment pour les histoires un peu "sérieuses" ou qui me tiennent à cœur, pour les histoires sans prises de tête, axées sur l'humour c'est pas forcément nécessaires. Du coup j'ai plusieurs idées de fics où j'ai juste le concept, quelques événements ou scènes que j'ai imaginées, mais je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la fin du tout.

Mais c'est quand même quelque chose que j'apprécie avoir quand j'écris :) (même si parfois elle change parce que j'en trouve une meilleure et ça fait changer toute l'histoire et qu'il faut du coup tout reréfléchir et c'est long xD)

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

C'est une question difficile, tout comme la suivante, parce qu'il y a plein de thèmes différents donc on ne juge et on n'apprécie pas les fanfics sur les mêmes critères selon le thème ou selon ce qu'on a envie de lire pour le moment. Si je dois choisir quelqu'un en globalité, je dirais pinkdigi, c'est un (ou une j'en sais rien) auteur qui écrit en anglais, et qui est malheureusement inactif depuis longtemps, et qui écrit très majoritairement de courts OS sur Harry Potter. Et c'est incroyable. Le fait de transmettre autant d'émotions en si peu de mots, de susciter un nombre incroyables de choses avec un style hyper poétique, incisif et original, c'est assez ouf. Ses fics m'ont énormément plu et je serais vraiment content de faire découvrir ça à d'autres personnes.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Ma fanfic préférée, c'est Frostbitten d'Arialene. C'est juste, à mon sens, la meilleure fic Jelsa. C'était juste somptueusement bien écrit, les émotions étaient ultra bien retranscrites, on se représentait parfaitement tout ce qu'il se passait en lisant, c'était une aventure de dingue de lire ça. C'est peut-être assez tranche de vie parfois, très romantique, il n'y a pas énormément d'action mais c'est tellement réaliste (dans l'univers Frozen/RotG) que c'est un plaisir à lire. Je trouve que ça mélange tout avec pile la bonne touche pour que ça fonctionne à merveille.

Après j'apprécie beaucoup les autres styles avec plus d'action et d'aventures, mais celle-là m'a beaucoup trop marqué.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

C'est assez compliqué sachant que j'ai rien posté depuis un moment..

Mais j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui suivaient ce que j'écrivais lors de ma période d'activité (qui va bientôt reprendre, les partiels finissent après demain xD) et qui ont commenté ou envoyé des messages privés, ça faisait à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir et c'était très motivant !

Ensuite j'aimerais souhaiter aux futurs lecteurs de passer un bon moment en lisant ce que j'ai écrit, et de continuer à lire en toutes circonstances :) 3.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **AsukaTirento :** Avec plaisir^^ J'ai transmis ta review à l'équipe sur Discord ) Et merci à toi d'avoir participé à la chronique )

* * *

Je remercie **Lightnight66** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Kiran** et **Fiona** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 4 _« Une Alliance de Circonstance »_ de **JustPaulInHere.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	5. Episode 4

**La chronique des OS du savant, épisode 4 : « Une Alliance de Circonstance » de JustPaulInHere.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 4 portant sur « Une Alliance de Circonstance ». Une fiction du fandom Harry Potter qui réunit deux « ennemis ».

Avant de vous laisser avec le One-Shot de Paul, je parle au nom de l'équipe pour souhaiter un Joyeux premier Anniversaire à « _La chronique du Savant_ » nouvelle formule et vous invite à vous joindre à nous pour une soirée anniversaire sur un chat vocal sur Discord ! Vous pouvez retrouver l'adresse pour nous rejoindre sur la page de présentation^^

Sans transition, voici l'épisode 4.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Une Alliance de Circonstance de JustPaulInHere**

« Albus Dumbledore a besoin de l'aide de Lucius Malefoy pour s'embarquer dans une folle aventure. Mais de péripéties en déceptions, peut-être que certains détails peuvent nous en apprendre plus que ce que l'on pense. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

« Une Alliance de Circonstance » de notre associé JustPaulInHere est un OS dans lequel Dumbledore et Lucius Malefoy vont devoir coopérer.

J'aime énormément la Saga Harry Potter (ayant lu les bouquins plusieurs fois et ayant regardée les films sans m'en lasser) mais je ne lis jamais de fiction dessus (ou si peu, tellement peu). J'avoue être venue lire ce one-shot uniquement pour me faire une idée des écris de Paul ! Et je ne regrette pas^^

Je fais l'impasse sur l'orthographe, la grammaire et la conjugaison, n'ayant pas relevé de fautes et ayant été happée par l'histoire (ce qui fait que le reste m'a échappé^^). Le vocabulaire est riche et la lecture est fluide.

J'ai adoré les notes d'humour qui se glissent par-ci par-là. Elles se trouvent surtout dans les quelques « méchancetés » que se renvoient les deux protagonistes, ce qui est très cocasse ! Cela montre aussi que Paul a très bien su construire son texte. Je prends comme exemple l'arrivée de Dumbledore au manoir Malefoy où ses quelques réflexions marmonnées font échos à celles que répliquera Lucius lorsqu'il se rendra à Poudlard. Ou encore les moments que je nommerais « miroir » qui vont faire que chacun leur tour ils vont vivre le même instant, à quelques détails près.

Pour rester dans l'humour, j'ai un coup de cœur pour Smirbouff, le chien des Malefoy, ainsi que pour Narcissa et ses crises de jalousie envers Lucius ! Ou encore la façon assez poétique qu'à Paul de décrire certaines choses comme l'Hydromel que nos protagonistes vont boire dans une auberge fort bien décrite elle-aussi !

Je ne m'amuserai pas à vous faire un résumé de cette histoire et vous laisserai la découvrir en allant la lire. Par contre, je venterai les mérites de Paul dont j'ai particulièrement apprécié son OS qui a atterrit dans mes favoris^^

Vous l'aurez compris, si vous voulez savoir en quoi consiste cette Alliance et dans quelle Circonstance elle se déroulera, allez lire notre associé et laissez-lui une review^^

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Kirango ?**

JustPaulInHere, Une Alliance de Circonstance

Hello Paul :D, l'heure est venue pour toi de passer sur le grill de la chronique ainsi que sous nos yeux d'experts en littérature ! (lol sniff)

Une alliance de circonstance est une fic intéressante, complètement en dehors de ma zone de confort car là il s'agit du fandom Harry Potter.

On y suit l'aventure du père Malfoy ainsi que du vieux Dumbledore, accoquinés ensemble pour découvrir les secrets d'un mystérieux artefact.

Dumbledore a besoin d'infos sur un étrange objet et il demande à Lucius, qui possède des entrées chez presque toutes les portes du monde des sorciers, de lui servir d'informateur officieux, en lui promettant en contrepartie sa part du gâteau si il trouvait quelque chose.

A vrai dire je n'ai pas grand-chose à redire sur cette histoire, de un parce que la structure est super bien maniée, le vocabulaire est varié et pensé, la grammaire est impeccable et les tournures de phrase sont riches. Parce que l'histoire est menée correctement, l'auteur sait où il va et d'où il part. Et de deux parce que Paul fait lui-même sa propre critique dans son interview, et il a une vision très réaliste de sa propre œuvre.

On part donc en sachant que cette histoire a déjà un peu d'âge et qu'elle avait à la base été écrite avec une restriction de temps de neufs jours, une restriction de mots à cinq-six mille, ainsi qu'une obligation d'intégrer certains thèmes et personnages, notamment Malfoy et Dumbledore.

L'intrigue est vraiment simple, voir même un peu confuse, car en effet même si les tableaux s'enchaînent avec logique, la tension qui était entretenue tout le long au sujet de l'artefact se révèle être bien décevante à la fin lorsque que l'histoire se finit et que l'on apprend rien du tout à propos de cet objet qui était pourtant si mystérieux.

Je me suis sentie trahie par ce baiting, ce leurre, car je voulais vraiment savoir, après toutes les péripéties que les deux protagonistes ont vécus pour l'obtenir, ce que c'était que cet objet, quel pouvait bien être son intérêt et pourquoi Albus voulait à ce point s'en emparer.

L'auteur par d'abord dans de l'humour aventure pour finir sur une romance. Cet entre-deux aura pour moi été fatale à l'histoire car l'humour aventure n'est pas fini comme il faut et la romance arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe alors que l'histoire n'en a pas fait étalage auparavant et aurait très bien pu s'en passer.

En fait je pense que la focalisation de l'histoire était bancale depuis le départ. Le début de la fic est plutôt difficile à interpréter car les couleurs ne sont données que très tard. Ok, les tags indiquent qu'il s'agit d'aventure et d'humour, mais pour peu que le lecteur soit un peu oublieux (comme moi), le premier paragraphe ne fait pas vraiment rire. Il y a bien la mention du sort voltis qui prolepse et indique l'humour, mais d'expérience je me souviens avoir longtemps hésité entre psychologie, humour noir et philosophie avant de percuter que j'étais en train de lire du grotesque et du comique. Je voulais rire par moment mais je me retenais car je n'étais pas sûre si c'était la bonne réaction à adopter. Cependant je dois admettre qu'à partir de la fin du début j'ai enfin pu apprécier la subtilité des vannes car je n'avais plus le cul entre deux chaises car je savais que l'objectif des phrases était bien de me faire rire.

L'humour est bon dans le texte, j'ai juste eu du mal à le trouver car la plupart des mots de vocabulaire laissaient présager une intrigue plus sombre.

Mention honorable Paul, tu reconnais que le lemon à la fin est horrible et que tu as eu du mal à tenir le rythme et à le concilier à l'intrigue, mais pour ta défense je peux t'accorder le manque de temps ainsi que la restriction de mots car neuf jours c'est bien trop court à mon avis pour produire une œuvre (après l'inspiration joue aussi donc je peux me tromper, mais neuf jours je trouve quand même que c'est court).

J'ai grosso modo apprécié l'histoire. Ce n'est pas mon centre d'intérêt premier, mais je peux reconnaître qu'il y a eu de l'effort dans sa conception, notamment à travers les dialogues et le répliques entre Albus et Lucius.

Je pense que rester sur uniquement de l'humour et de l'aventure aurait très bien suffit pour un one shot de six mille mots : Albus et Lucius font équipe pour chouraver un artefact d'une apparente puissance cosmique tout en se tirant mutuellement dans les pattes lors des recherches et durant la rando.

L'humour est bien utilisé mais il aurait gagné à être davantage exploité. Et le lemon est mignon, mais ça se voit que l'intrigue a été forcée à ce niveau. Leur romance aurait mieux passé si l'histoire lui avait donné dès le départ un développement plus poussé. Quand bien même ils auraient pu amener deux grenouilles en chaleur sur le pentagramme, ou bien ils auraient pu placer l'objet sous le lit de n'importe quels amoureux sans qu'ils le sachent et cela aurait pu marcher. Quoique si leur acte d'amour n'est pas sincère cela expliquerait pourquoi l'artefact c'est cassé.

Une alliance de circonstance ; un one shot correcte qui gagnerait à être réécris (sauf si bien sûr si inspiration et motivation il n'y a pas).

Si vous êtes un membre du fandom Harry Potter sans doute apprécierez vous cette histoire mieux que moi~

* * *

 **Le ressenti de Driope**

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une heureuse Saint Valentin, que ce soit seul ou bien accompagné. Sans plus attendre, voici ce que j'ai pensé de "Une Alliance de Circonstances", OS de notre collègue chroniqueur Paul sur le fandom de Harry Potter ^^ !

Le moins que je puisse dire pour qualifier cet OS, c'est qu'il est étonnant. Tout est inattendu dans cette fanfic, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai adorée haha ! Ceci jusque dans la narration, qui se permet çà et là quelques commentaires drôles et surprenants. C'est vraiment bien fichu, et cette narration qui jongle entre la poésie et l'absurde, et glissant parfois quelques piques à l'égard des personnages, est vraiment intéressante à suivre.

Ce qui est le plus surprenant tout de même, c'est le dénouement. Je n'en dirais pas trop pour ne spoiler personne, car c'est ce côté inattendu qui lui donne tant de charme, mais voilà. Quand j'ai commencé à ressentir cette étrange tension entre les personnages, je me suis dit que mon esprit me jouait des tours, que je m'imaginais de trucs, c'est fréquent. Mais pour une fois non ! Ha ! Je le savais mais je ne l'attendais pas c'est juste génial. Et un peu bizarre aussi, je dois le reconnaître. Génialement bizarre, dans ce sens. Cet avis doit vous sembler bien décousu, surtout si vous n'avez pas encore lu "Une Alliance de Circonstances", je m'en excuse, mais je souhaite vraiment donner mes impressions tout en laissant le moins d'indications possibles vis-à-vis de ce fameux dénouement, qu'il serait dommage de spoiler.

Je suis probablement juste bête parce qu'en plus il y a plein d'indices qui l'annoncent.

Bref. En ce qui concerne le reste, c'est impeccable pour moi. Les protagonistes sont intéressants, sachant être loufoques dans leur sérieux, la trame principale, bien qu'un peu décousue, parvient tout de même à nous plonger facilement dans l'univers, et l'ambiance générale très étrange, comme instable, colle vraiment bien.

Si vous ne l'aviez pas compris : je vous recommande chaudement de prendre quelques minutes de votre temps pour aller lire "Une Alliance de Circonstances", qui vaut vraiment le coup d'œil. Je l'ai même recommandé à ma mère (ce que je ne fais jamais d'habitude avec des fanfics), donc je vous la recommande aussi à tous, qui que vous soyez. Sauf peut-être les jeunes enfants, regardez quand même le rating avant de lire n'importe quoi.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Une Alliance de Circonstance de JustPaulInHere**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'écris plus majoritairement sur Harry Potter, ça vient plus naturellement en quelque sorte que sur les autres fandoms. Même si, en fait, j'ai surtout tendance à avoir des idées et à vouloir écrire quand je suis occupé à découvrir le canon d'une œuvre, et à infiltrer doucement son fandom. J'ouvre régulièrement mes horizons à de nouveaux fandoms, disons, et donc en ce moment, je suis plutôt porté sur Les Annales du Disque-Monde, Les Misérables et surtout Naruto (ナルト) !

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Hum eh bien c'est un peu particulier. C'était pour un défi d'écriture de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, pour le topic "Défis tirage au sort". C'est à dire que l'organisatrice du défi donnait obligatoirement une contrainte de temps et de nombre de mots pour l'écriture, mais qu'elle décidait aussi des personnages. Ce qui explique le couple un peu particulier… Et voici les éléments que je devais placer dans ce texte :

Éléments obligatoires : Albus Dumbledore / Lucius Malfoy, le texte doit faire entre 5000 et 6000 mots, et être écrit en moins de 9 jours.

Autres éléments : le dieu Forseti, un Setter Irlandais et Londres.

Pour l'écriture, je me suis amusé à essayer de tout caser…

 **Comme beaucoup d'autre, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

J'ai toujours besoin d'un fond sonore pour travailler, mais je ne mets pas toujours de la musique. Il m'arrive de regarder des films ou bien d'utiliser une application de bruits d'ambiances. Bref, quand je mets de la musique, ce sont généralement soit les chaînes YouTube de Rousseau, soit celle de Lucas King. J'écoute beaucoup de musique "classique" au point d'aller chercher Max Richter ou Karajan sur Deezer, ou bien d'écouter des concerts sur Radio Classique. Désolé pour la publicité… J'écoute aussi très souvent des bandes originales de films, de séries, d'anime (Naruto) ou de jeux vidéo (Fable), souvent en lien avec ce que j'écris. Mais j'ai vraiment davantage l'habitude de mettre un film ou une série. J'appelle ça un film "automatique", parce que je peux l'écouter en boucle pendant des heures ou des jours tant qu'il me permet de me concentrer sur mon travail, que ce soit l'écriture, la traduction, ou les dissertations pour la fac.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Parce qu'il faut être curieux dans la vie et accepter de se laisser être étonné par certaines choses, parfois. Cette histoire est une comédie et une aventure, et je pense que j'ai aussi bien réussi à écrire l'un que l'autre. C'est sans doute ce que j'ai réussi de mieux dans ce texte.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Ouille, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas relu cette histoire, mes souvenirs sont confus. Je dirais que c'est l'humour. J'ai essayé d'être inventif et de trouver des scènes et des situations comiques et de travailler mon écriture pour qu'elle serve aussi le comique. Mais je ne suis plus très sûr d'y être arrivé.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

L'intrigue ? Il n'y en a pas vraiment, ou du moins, elle est loin d'être vraiment cohérente. Je veux dire, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle se tienne tout au long du texte, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est vraiment optimale ou que le rythme de la narration est bon. Ah et le lémon à la fin est désastreux. À chaque fois que je la lis, je veux le réécrire, mais je n'y arrive jamais…

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Ah, j'ai un passage préféré ! Oui ! Ou un personnage… Bref, c'est Smirbouff, le terrible chien de Draco qui n'arrête pas de mettre à mal l'aura charismatiques de Lucius pendant tout le récit. En fait, c'est surtout parce que quand je reparle de cette histoire avec mon partenaire, il me rappelle toujours ce passage et se met à ricaner. Quand j'écris des histoires un peu comiques, mon seul but c'est de le faire rire, et là j'ai l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien réussi !

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Euhm oui… non. J'aime beaucoup ce texte et j'avais prévu de passer quelques temps à travailler sur une suite ou un prequel, j'avais quelques idées en tête. Mais bon, je suis tout simplement passé à autre chose. Je préfèrerai commencer une nouvelle histoire qui garderait la même ambiance, ce côté décalé et un peu loufoque. C'est très difficile d'écrire de la comédie mine de rien et c'est définitivement le genre de défi qui me tente.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Eh bien, je lis énormément en anglais, alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En français, y'a aucun doute là-dessus en tout cas, c'est EpsilonSnape. Bon, évidement j'ai envie de dire AudeSnape aussi mais c'est parce qu'on avait commencé une co-écriture ensemble il y a longtemps. Ce que j'aime chez elle, et qui est rare pour un auteur de fanfiction, c'est qu'elle a un certain style à elle. C'est discret, certes, mais c'est ce qui me plait vraiment quand je la lis. Ce doit être une des seuls auteurs français que je suis vraiment.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Ouch, cette interview devient plus dure qu'un partiel, ma parole ! J'allais hésiter entre Veritas de TheProblematique, A Reflection of Starlight d'AutumnGracy, L'ombre du temps de Dupond et Dupont et Smitty le Basilic de Lychee, mais c'est définitivement cette dernière qui l'emporte. Elles sont toutes très bien travaillées je trouve, et juste, le travail accompli par AutumnGracy est époustouflant, et elles sont toutes parvenues à me transporter dans des univers où j'ai envie de retourner des fois, comme j'ai parfois envie de retourner lire des romans qui m'ont marqué quand j'étais plus jeune. Smitty le Basilic a tout simplement quelque chose en plus et c'est peut-être parce que c'est tellement fou comme histoire ou parce que j'ai passé tellement de temps à rire en la lisant. Enfin, je me souviens plus trop de cette histoire en général, mais je me souviens que c'était ce que j'avais lu de plus drôle quand je l'ai lue.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

C'est très difficile de répondre à cette question, parce que les histoires que j'ai créés et que je préfère, eh bien, je ne les ais jamais écrites, ou alors jamais publiées. Si je divague pas trop, je serais obligé de répondre La Fougue de la Jeunesse, mais encore une fois, j'en ai écrit plus de la moitié et publié moins d'un quart seulement. Disons donc qu'elle est un peu meilleure pour moi et pour ceux qui ne peuvent que la lire sur ffnet, désolé. Je suis un peu fier de Wake up and Live et de Tombé dans un piège, mais j'ai surtout prévu de les réécrire entièrement dans peu de temps. (Comptez au moins un an, quand je dis dans "pas longtemps".) Bref, celles que je préfère parmi toutes mes histoires, c'est In Noctem. Elle raconte la vie d'Harry Potter pendant les deux années qui suivent sa défaite durant la Bataille de Poudlard, et tout le chaos politique du Monde Sorcier aux mains des Mangemorts, alors que Harry est devenu l'incarnation du traité d'armistice provisoire, en quelque sorte. Disons qu'elle est devenue complexe. Je pense à elle tous les soirs, c'est ce qui m'aide à m'endormir, et de temps à autre aussi quand je m'ennuie en cours et que j'ai aucun autre projet en tête. Mais elle s'est transformée en monstre quelque part, je pourrais jamais l'écrire. Pas tellement parce qu'elle est devenue très complexe ni longue, je suis sûr que le passage au papier me permettrait de la rendre encore plus terrible de ce point de vue là, mais parce qu'elle est devenue trop importante pour moi, trop personnelle, pour que je me mette pas à paniquer à la simple idée de la publier.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Euhm... Je suis toujours mal à l'aise devant les review ou les notes d'auteur parce que je sais jamais quoi dire. Je suis comme ça par défaut dans n'importe quel forum ou réseau de discussion, et c'est encore pire face à des personnes dans la rue ou à l'université. Je communique avec personne, et je vis bien comme ça. Mais je tiens pas à être froid, parce que je raconte des histoires pour moi depuis toujours, j'ai l'impression. Par contre, j'ai commencé à écrire pour les autres. Le jour où j'ai compris que "les autres" prennent du plaisir à lire des histoires, j'ai commencé à en raconter. Je racontais des histoires à mes amies dans la cour de récrée, et... bah quelque part, vous devenez complice en me lisant. Parce que je partage quelque chose avec vous que je partage avec personne d'autre, et parce que ce que j'essaye de vous donner est beaucoup plus important pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ah et, à propos du fait de raconter des histoires, allez harceler Amaras si vous voulez que j'écrives ou continue à écrire des choses. C'est entièrement de sa faute si je n'écris pas ou ne termine pas d'écrire certaines histoires. Il préfère m'écouter que me lire, et une fois qu'une histoire est racontée de son début à sa fin, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'en désintéresser. Elle n'a plus rien à m'apporter, et elle a déjà servi, quelque part...

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Guest :** Je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre la chronique en multisegment qui regrouperait tous les fandoms qu'on peut explorer. Et nous parlons de fanfictions. Sur ce, merci de ton intervention.

 **Thebeautifuldamned :** Coucou^^ Ravie que l'idée des chroniques te plaise ;) Nous essayons en effet d'ouvrir les portes du plaisir de la lecture^^ N'hésite pas à proposer des fictions ou des OS qui t'ont plu ou qui manque de vue ;) Bonne continuation

* * *

Je remercie **JustPaulInHere** pour avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Kirango** et **Driope** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 5 _« Je déteste mon clan »_ de **My fiona and largo.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	6. Episode 5

**La chronique des OS du savant, épisode 5 : « Je déteste mon clan » de My fiona and largo.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve avec l'épisode 5 portant sur « Je déteste mon clan ». Une fiction du fandom Naruto qui s'intéresse au clan Hyûga. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 5.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Je déteste mon clan de My fiona and largo**

« On l'a toujours vu comme un père indigne. Un chef qui n'aime pas sa fille aînée, qui tue sa cadette aux entraînements. Oui, on le voit comme un chef de clan qui n'a d'yeux que pour le prestige de son clan et la puissance. Si seulement on pouvait écouter son cœur… On verrai que Hiashi Hyuga est pris de remord et d'une infime tristesse. Mais on découvrirai sa sourde colère cachée. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

« Je déteste mon clan » de notre chère associée My fiona and largo est un OS centré sur la famille Hyûga et plus particulièrement sur Hiashi.

Cet OS m'a touché dès la première fois que je l'ai lu (il y a deux ans en m'inscrivant sur FFnet). Il m'a touché à chaque fois que je l'ai relu par la suite, ce qui est arrivé souvent^^ Ais-je besoin de mentionner qu'il est dans mes favoris ?^^

Fiona nous montre le clan Hyûga avec les yeux de Hiashi. Le chef du clan au byakugan est un personnage peu développé dans le manga et sachant que le clan Hyûga est l'un des plus puissants de Konoha, au même titre que les Uchiha, il aurait mérité un développement plus approfondit. Masashi nous le présente comme étant un homme froid, intransigeant, taciturne et rude.

Pourtant, tout comme Fiona, je devine qu'il est bien plus que cela et c'est ce que nous raconte ce one-shot.

Nous allons alors voir le clan avec les yeux du chef, sa vision des deux maisons et de son clan. Puis il regardera sa cadette Hanabi, dont la présentation est particulièrement pertinente de mon point de vue (étant elle aussi un personnage peu développé du manga). Ensuite, il regardera Neji et j'ai vraiment aimé lire ces lignes qui sont touchantes. Et enfin, il regardera Hinata, son héritière. Ma favorite *-*

J'aime ce que Hiashi pense de sa fille aînée, comment il la décrit, à qui il l'identifie… C'est beau à lire, on ressent l'amour qu'il lui porte. J'ai été émue et conquise par la vision que nous offre Fiona quand Hiashi parle de sa fille aînée. Hiashi regrette bien des choses et ses regrets envers Hinata s'effacent presque lorsqu'elle lui sourit. Le regard que Hiashi lui porte dans ce OS rend Hinata bien plus forte que n'importe quel Hyûga. Et ce thé qu'elle propose par la suite est la preuve qu'elle tient aussi de lui. Cette partie est ma préférée du one-shot *-*

La plume est douce, les phrases courtes rythment le texte comme il faut, autant que les quelques répétitions comme « Hyûga », « je déteste mon clan » ou le prénom de ces trois enfants qui aurait même pu être plus utilisé. Néanmoins, je serais d'avis d'espacer un peu les paragraphes pour faciliter la lecture.

Et c'est le seul petit bémol à mes yeux, parce que le reste est magnifiquement décrit et poignant. Connaissant d'autres œuvres de Fiona, écrivant sur le clan Hyûga et lisant un nombre incalculable de fictions, son Hiashi Hyûga est le plus fidèle et approfondie que j'ai lu (et pas que dans ce OS).

A mes yeux, une bonne histoire est celle que je vais vivre à travers ma lecture, celle qui va me faire ressentir de fortes émotions, m'emporter avec elle. Celle-ci en est une. Alors je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire « Je déteste mon clan » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Ce petit OS de notre amie chroniqueuse porte sur le personnage d'Hiashi Hyûga, le chef de clan austère par excellence, et ce dans l'univers même du manga. C'est un choix intéressant que de creuser un personnage assez peu exploité dans les fanfictions, c'est une valeur sûre pour un OS. Généralement, quand on le croise au détour d'un récit, il est rarement montré sous son meilleur jour. En fait, disons-le clairement, il apparaît presque toujours comme un être détestable, l'image incarnée de la sévérité et de l'autorité. Un portrait bien peu sympathique en somme, que l'auteure a décidé de nuancer.

À travers ce texte, on découvre un Hiashi plus humain. Loin d'être fleur bleue, au caractère intransigeant, mais avec des failles. La première chose qui nous est présentée chez lui, au moyen de l'énumération des missions accomplies, c'est le poids de sa fonction. Toujours la même routine et la nécessité de paraître fort en dissimulant ses émotions. De ce fait, l'amertume qui jaillit chez lui est tout à fait crédible et le titre de l'OS prend tout son sens.

L'un des atouts de ce court récit, c'est aussi sa construction. Ce n'est pas un amalgame de ressentis confus, mais le déroulé d'une structure bien précise. On commence par l'introspection d'Hiashi, puis on enchaîne sur sa perception de trois membres de son clan que nous connaissons bien : Hanabi, Neji et Hinata. Trois portraits imprégnés de remords, mais aussi porteurs d'espoir.

Pour Hanabi, on nous donne un détail particulièrement porteur d'intérêt : la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas été marquée du sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Fiona souligne là l'une des incohérences du manga, si on se base sur l'organisation du clan Hyûga. En effet, Hanabi aurait logiquement dû se voir imposer le sceau, et ce n'est pas le cas. La raison avancée pour expliquer cette absence est tout à fait cohérente.

Le portrait de Neji, bien que teinté d'amertume, est particulièrement beau. L'image paisible qu'il renvoie lui correspond bien, et le dévouement dont il fait preuve envers Hinata est parfaitement conforme au manga.

Parlons-en, d'ailleurs, d'Hinata. Le personnage a été vraiment bien saisi, à mon humble avis. Son caractère doux est érigé comme une force et le rapprochement fait avec sa défunte mère explique en partie le mépris dont l'a gratifiée son père. Là encore, l'explication est bien trouvée.

La fin de cet OS est très positive dans le sens où on sent un vent de changement souffler sur la rigidité des règles du clan. Hiashi a l'air prêt à réapprendre en quelque sorte à être humain. Ce léger sourire qu'il a à la fin, tout en retenue, laisse présager le meilleur et adoucit un peu l'amertume qu'il distille tout au long des trois portraits, en rapport avec ses regrettables décisions. Très bonne conclusion, en somme.

Passons aux choses qui fâchent (à la forme, pour les habitués) :

Le premier conseil que je donnerai à Fiona, c'est de corriger son résumé. En trois lignes, on y trouve trois, voire quatre fautes. Et le résumé, c'est la porte d'entrée de la fic, c'est souvent l'élément dont va dépendre notre entrée ou non dans l'histoire. Un résumé peu soigné, c'est comme une porte abîmée (vive la comparaison !) : ça ne donne pas forcément envie de voir l'intérieur de l'habitation –ou de l'histoire. Si certains lecteurs passeront outre les fautes, pour d'autres, ça peut les inciter à se diriger vers une autre histoire, surtout sur un fandom aussi foisonnant. C'est notamment mon cas en règle générale. Et plus le résumé contient de fautes, plus j'ai envie de fuir.

Le deuxième conseil, ce serait de constituer plus de paragraphes. L'enchaînement de quatre gros blocs est moins agréable à la lecture qu'un texte plus aéré. Après, je suppose que cette disposition est voulue pour faire ressortir justement les différents portraits du texte. Néanmoins, je pense qu'avec quelques espaces supplémentaires, le texte gagnerait en lisibilité sans que la structure en soit dénaturée.

Pour le reste, la syntaxe est correcte. On retrouve le style actuel de Fiona, à ceci près qu'il y a eu depuis une amélioration au niveau de l'orthographe et du vocabulaire. Les erreurs de cet OS résident surtout dans l'inattention dont on fait presque systématiquement preuve quand on écrit un texte, parce qu'on a le nez collé dessus et pas encore assez de recul pour une relecture plus neutre. Ce qui revient plus régulièrement, c'est une confusion entre futur et conditionnel au niveau des conjugaisons, entre le verbe « être » et « savoir » à un moment, et toujours les participes passé, notre bête noire à tous.

Pour résumer un peu, c'est un OS qui se tient. Le dégoût de soi y reste mesuré, on ne tombe pas dans le pathos. C'est un court récit qui se lit plutôt facilement et se veut très introspectif. Si vous souhaitez découvrir une facette plus humaine d'Hiashi, je vous recommande cet OS.

* * *

 **L'avis de Mugu !**

C'est une lecture qui va vous mettre le sel dans la bouche, je vous le dis tout de suite. Imaginez, vous êtes crevé le soir en rentrant du boulot et vous vous dites ; allez, pourquoi pas me lire une petite fanfiction Naruto pour me détendre et voir des DATEBAYO et RASENGUNS bondir dans tous les sens. On se retrouve ici à la place devant les élucubrations d'un ivrogne en mal de vin qui racontent les déboires de sa vie et éponge ses regrets en disant ô combien il a été un mauvais père, qu'il déteste le cadre dans lequel il a été élevé et qu'il expose tous ses problèmes sans proposer de solutions pour y résoudre, exceptés de voir ceux-ci s'éteindre avec la génération future. Oui, vous l'avez dans le mille, je parle bien de la fiction «Je déteste mon clan » par **My** **Fiona and largo**.

La fiction se lit comme si vous aviez devant les yeux le journal intime de Hiashi Hyuuga (personnage secondaire du fandom Naruto) et que vous agissez comme un pervers qui lit ses pensées les plus interdites. C'est le concept de la fiction. Le style est lourd, les phrases et les paragraphes sont interminables et tout est construit de sorte à donner une atmosphère étouffée et étouffante, si bien qu'on a besoin d'une petite douche tellement on se sent sali après la lecture. Non pas que c'est mal écrit mais c'est construit de telle sorte à vous donner la nausée. Vous êtes entraîné dans un tourbillon d'émotions négatives et la seule chose qui vous vient en tête c'est quand est-ce que le supplice va-t-il se terminer. Le titre de ce one shot aurait aussi pu s'appeler : Hiashi, sa vie, son combat, sa prison, volume 1 en édition de poche (réduction chez amazon pour la modique somme de 0€).

Si on reprend un cadre un peu plus sérieux d'analyse, je dirais que cette situation est vraisemblable bien qu'improbable. Je n'aie que peu de souvenirs du personnage en question mais il ne me semble pas qu'il était du genre à s'épandre d'une telle manière, mais si cela était conçu dans un journal intime. Le contexte de son clan est ultra traditionaliste version japonais et pour une personne qui a été élevé comme héritier légitime, dans la croyance que son clan est supérieur au reste du monde, tant au niveau de ses valeurs que de sa puissance politique pure au sein de son environnement, il est inusuel que ce personnage se permette une telle remise en question, surtout d'une telle manière. Je trouve que c'est une lecture un peu trop enjolivée du personnage et dramatisée sur le côté familiale. Naruto est une oeuvre où les tragédies familiale sont légions et effectivement, la famille Hyuuga d'un point de vue occidentale est une espèce d'abomination au même titre que les mariages arrangées en Inde entre adolescents le sont à notre époque. Toutefois, si l'on prend le point de vue d'un personnage in vitro, le constat est complètement différent et je ne pense pas que Hiashi aurait pu le recul culturel pour entériner une telle réflexion sur sa situation.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il évoque Hinata, sa fille, et comment celle-ci a été abandonnée auprès du régime éducatif de la communauté où son clan séjourne, il récite en long, en large et travers d'ô combien il a été soulagé qu'elle ait pu trouver des camarades qui lui étaient travaillés. Dans la version véhiculée par le manga, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'en battait les steaks de sa fille, qu'il considérait juste comme un échec. D'ailleurs, le simple fait qu'elle ait été à l'académie montre qu'elle a été déshéritée dont complètement renier du dogme du clan. Si Hiashi montre en effet qu'il pense que le système de son clan est perverti, notamment avec sa discussion avec Neji suite à la session final de l'examen chuunin qui se passe dans le manga, je ne pense pas que les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers sa fille à ce moment là étaient aussi authentiques que ceux montrés dans cet OS. Peut-être qu'il a effectivement éprouvé des regrets de ne pas avoir pu l'entourer mieux bien plus tard mais lorsqu'il évoque que sa fille lui rappelle la douceur de sa femme décédée, je trouve que le récit perd un peu de sa substance et de sa vraisemblance. Je trouve ça un peu trop mièvre pour un homme paraissant aussi insensible que Hiashi. Même si l'habit ne fait pas le moine, je trouve ça difficile à avaler.

Lorsqu'il parle du père de Neji, il évoque d'ailleurs qu'il a envoyé son frère à la mort. Toutefois, si ce que le personnage rapporte dans le manga est la vérité (ce qu'on peut douter puisque c'est sa version des faits), c'était plutôt son frère qui s'était interposé pour que lui-même se sacrifie. Il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable puisqu'il a agi à cet instant pour justement sauver son frère, à moins que cet OS soit AU. D'ailleurs, il évoque pouvoir voir son neveu si épanoui, ce qui est possible mais seulement dans le cadre du manga puisque Neji… n'est plus à la fin du récit, ce qui me donne un mal de crâne de quand cette réunion familiale « amicale » ait pu avoir lieu.

En soit, l'OS n'est pas trop mal, mais trop court et qui s'attache trop aux sentiments je trouve, ce qui ne reflète pas le caractère sévère du personnage. Et qui dit personnage sévère, dit aussi personnage sévère envers lui-même, qui ne se pardonnerait pas cet instant de faiblesse, comme il le démontre ici avec des paroles remplies de tristesse et de symbolisme.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei !**

 **OS : « Je déteste mon clan » par My fiona and largo**

Un bel OS, comme j'en ai rarement lu ! Fiona a du style (je parle de l'écriture là XD) et, avec sa belle plume, a réussi à nous plonger dans l'esprit de Hiashi, exprimant les sentiments d'un chef de clan portant sur ses épaules le destin des Hyuga.

On plonge profondément dans les pensées de chaque membre de la famille aux Byakugan, incluant Hanabi, Neji et Hinata.

Cet OS nous révèle ce que l'œuvre originale n'a pas pris la peine de détailler. Un clan ne vivant que pour respecter les règles et prôner le paraître. Dans une monotonie. Dans une existence fade.

Pourtant, un amour plane au-dessus d'eux, le chef de clan, en dépit de tout cela, porte un amour inconditionnel à ses filles et son neveu, il se remémore sa défunte épouse à travers sa fille aînée, son défunt frère à travers Neji. Un homme saisi par le devoir qui n'a d'autre choix qu'agir de la sorte, mais essayant tant bien que mal de leur exprimer son amour.

L'auteur a su nous montrer cette facette cachée et pour notre plus grand plaisir, elle a exploré un monde que rares sont les personnes qui osent le faire. Elle s'est vraiment mise dans la peau de ces personnages. Et l'OS est réussi.

Bref, une histoire courte, certes, mais riche et tellement prenante et belle. Je vous le recommande vivement, ne serait-ce que pour apprécier le style de l'auteur, les sentiments si bien décrits qui vous serreront le cœur, et je vous assure que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Je n'ai rien à redire sur la forme (bon, j'ai trouvé deux-trois fautes et une maladresse XD)

* * *

 **Kiran nous en parle !**

 **My Fiona and Largo. Je déteste mon clan**

Et c'est partit pour le one shot de My Fiona avec un titre pour le moins accrocheur qui nous promet d'entrée de jeu une bonne dose de hurt/confort.

L'histoire se concentre autour du personnage de Hiashi Hyuga, ce qui est déjà très intéressant car ce n'est pas un perso que l'on a l'habitude de voir dans le rôle du protagoniste, dans ce qui semble être un contexte post examen chuunin, en train de faire une sorte de rétrospective sur sa vie ainsi que sur celle de son clan. Hiashi se rend compte de ses erreurs et de celles de son clan et se sent plus que coupable des répercussions que ces traditions ont eu sur ses enfants.

Il blâme le clan Hyuga pour tous les malheurs qui les rongent depuis des décennies, et se sent responsable, à juste titre d'avoir laissé faire, et lui-même perpétrer ces coutumes moyenâgeuses et obsolètes.

La forme de l'histoire en elle-même est très bien menée ; l'intrigue est simple, courte, et focalisée donc laisse peu de place à d'éventuelles erreurs. Le côté poétique est enchanteur, les descriptions sont top, c'est tranquille, c'est doux, c'est introspectif, de la détente sans prise de tête où l'on admire l'introspection et la quête de rédemption d'un homme, mais aussi d'un chef de clan, d'un frère, d'un mari et surtout d'un père .

C'est juste trop beau! J'imagine à la perfection Hiashi se promener dans ses jardins au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, comme si chaque mots représentaient un de ses pas.

Il donne beaucoup d'explications sur les Hyugas, ainsi que sur la nouvelle vision qu'il a développée sur sa propre famille. Après tout Hiashi est particulièrement coupable dans cette histoire ; il n'a pas réussi à empêcher la mort de son frère, et il a imposé une pression énorme sur les épaules de ses enfants dès leur plus jeune âge.

Il a perpétré les traditions car cela lui semblait normal, mais la mort de son frère ainsi que le combat de son neveu contre Naruto et la progressive émancipation de ses filles lui ont ouvert les yeux et il s'est rendu compte qu'agir pour le bien du clan à bien trop souvent été synonyme de malheur et de deuil.

Il se maudit lui-même pour tout le mal qu'il a fait, et il maudit son clan et son système car ils ne le soutiennent pas dans son changement de comportement.

La répétition de la détestation est très bonne ; l'emphase sur ce mot retranscrit bien les pensées profondes du personnage.

L'histoire peut être même séparé en trois parties ; trois parties pour les trois enfants. Hiashi fait ainsi le point en regardant la nouvelle génération qui représente l'espoir et l'avenir, notamment à travers les significations de leurs noms. Neji, Hinata et Hanabi représentent trois anciennes fautes qu'il a commises et qu'il souhaite racheter; Neji rappelle son frère sacrifié, Hanabi rappelle sa femme à qui il a promis de toujours protéger ses enfants et Hinata le représente lui-même, son retard à comprendre les choses et sa propre impuissance quand il n'arrive pas à contester les règles du clan.

L'idée du progrès à son rythme est très positive car maintenant Hiashi va s'atteler à la dure tâche d'obtenir le pardon de ses enfants et d'être un meilleur père ainsi qu'un chef de clan plus indépendant et moderne.

Hiashi déteste son clan mais il en sera le doyen bientôt, ce qui laisse présager un message d'espoir, d'autant plus que la scène finale du thé est touchante et pleine de promesse pour l'avenir, son avenir et celui de Hinata, Neji et Hanabi.

Histoire est tellement bien maîtrisée dans sa plus pure simplicité que je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose à y redire, si ce n'est les quelque nombreuses répétitions du terme de l'oiseau en cage. Au bout d'un moment cette expression devenait redondante, comme si il fallait absolument n'utiliser qu'elle pour qualifier le malheur de Hiashi. D'autant plus que l'oiseau en cage est de base uniquement le nom du sceau apposé sur les membres de la branche secondaire, la branche principale n'est donc pas concernée par ce terme et c'est Neji qui le premier fait une fixette dessus, mais j'aurai davantage aimé que Hiashi utilise d'autres images dans son introspection, notamment pour qualifier la cruauté et le dilemme des coutumes familiales ainsi que l'immobilisme dont font preuve les autres membres de la famille qui refusent d'abandonner certaines pratiques barbares de l'ancien système.

Verdict : Je déteste mon clan, une fic sympathique, sans grandes ambitions mais qui se laisse lire facilement et qui comblera les amateurs de angst léger et les amoureux des happy endings.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **Je déteste mon clan de My fiona and largo**

 **Sue quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'écris et publie sur Naruto ! J'ai quelques écrits sur Bleach dans mes brouillons ainsi que des Cross-over Naruto/Bleach mais je ne les ai pas publiés.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Le clan Hyuga a toujours été l'un de mes sujets d'observation et critique préféré dans le monde de Naruto, en plus qu'Hinata est ma petite chérie. J'ai écrit cet OS, voilà un petit moment mais je me souviens que tout est parti d'une image trouvé sur internet où l'on voit Neji, Hanabi, Hinata et Hiashi prendre le thé, sourire aux lèvres. Et de là est parti l'idée de cet OS. Je voulais également écrire Hiashi, le faire parler sur son clan et ses sentiments. Il reste un personnage très mystérieux, même maintenant que la série est terminée.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Evidemment ! Sans musique, peu de mes écrits seraient sortis… Ce que je recherche dans la musique c'est l'inspiration d'un moment. En général, j'écoute des musiques de films après cela peut être de tout genre, même du classique ! Quand j'écoute certains morceaux, je visualise les scènes, du coup, j'écris en mettant la chanson en boucle jusqu'à ce que le passage soit parfait pour moi.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Par simple curiosité ! Nous aimons toujours lire des histoires sur les personnages principaux et nos couples phares mais il est tellement bien d'avoir la curiosité de lire autre thème et sur d'autres personnages ! La liberté de l'auteur est plus grande sur les personnages secondaires et permet un meilleur échange sur l'histoire et les théories. Si vous êtes curieux sur les Hyuga et comment nous pouvons les percevoir, alors venez lire cet OS !

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

La construction de chaque personnage dans cet OS. Chacun a sa place et personne n'ait laissé de côté. Et son personnage principal : HIASHI !

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Peut-être le condensé des paragraphes, certains pourraient trouver des passages long et les paragraphes trop lourd.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Mon passage préféré serait l'arrivée d'Hinata dans le récit de Hiashi. J'ai essayé de construire ce moment comme l'arrivée d'un ange de la paix, le lien qui les unit tous au final. Et je pense que j'y suis arrivée.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Non. En général ; quand je fais des OS je ne fais pas de suite. Je ne suis pas une grande fan des suites. Même mes longues fictions n'ont pas de suite alors qu'il y aurait possibilité.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

J'aime beaucoup Soul-of-Birds que j'avais découverte avant qu'elle ne s'inscrive sur . Ces histoires sont riches en émotions. Et Hime-Lay, son histoire « Ivresse » m'a tout simplement ensorcelé.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Ivresse. Indéniablement.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Mon petit bébé restera à jamais « Vers la Libération » je pense. Elle a été ma vraie première longue fic et j'ai grandi avec elle. Quand je relis les chapitres, je vois que j'ai amélioré mon style au fur et à mesure. Et j'aime beaucoup la relation Hinata/Sasuke que j'ai construite.

Après j'ai une deuxième petite chérie qui est « une œuvre d'art » c'est un Ino/Saï que j'ai écrit en écoutant « En apesanteur ».

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire mes fictions et de laisser également leur avis ! J'ai fait de belles rencontres depuis que je suis sur fanfiction et j'espère que cela continuera. Chaque histoire écrite est une dédicace à ces lecteurs ! Et aussi, qu'ils continuent à nous lire et nous laisser une trace de leur passage, parce que ce sont eux qui font de nous des écrivains !

Bisous !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **JustPaulInHere :** merci à toi d'avoir écrit ce super OS ;)

* * *

Je remercie **My fiona and largo** pour avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn, Mugu, Yasei** et **Kiran** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 6 _Fidélité Mortelle »_ de **MadMeary.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	7. Episode 6

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 6 : « Fidélité Mortelle » de MadMeary.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 6 portant sur « Fidélité Mortelle » du fandom Naruto. Un OS dramatique et plein d'amour ! Sans transition, voilà l'épisode 6.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Fidélité Mortelle » de MadMeary**

« Ce qui liait Sasori à Temari n'était pas de la loyauté, mais de l'amour »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Me revoilà pour donner mon ressenti sur l'OS de MadMeary intitulé « Fidélité Mortelle ».

Nous sommes face à un UA où la famille du Kazekage se voit être transformée en famille royale. Temari est donc la princesse de Suna, fiancée à son garde du corps personnel Sasori Akasuna. J'ai un faible pour ce couple peu commun, je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble^^

Bien que cet OS soit assez court, MadMeary nous démontre l'affection que se portent mutuellement Temari et Sasori, que ce soit par leur dialogue dans la serre royale, par l'inquiétude de Sasori à la gare ou encore par la fin. On apprend qu'ils vont bientôt se marier, un évènement qu'attend tout Suna.

La famille Sabaku est conviée à une réunion au Pays du Feu et, convalescent à cause d'un coup de couteau, Sasori ne peut escorter sa fiancée en tant que garde du corps, une charge qu'il devra reléguer. Etant loyal à la famille royale et éperdument amoureux de Temari, Sasori va donc devoir être séparé de sa fiancée pour la première fois et cela lui est visiblement très difficile.

Je ne m'attarderai pas à vous résumer la suite, seulement à vous conseiller d'aller la lire ;)

La lecture est fluide, poétique, même si parfois certain mot manquent. Je n'ai pas spécialement repéré de fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison, même si ce n'est pas mon fort^^ C'est beau, doux, agressif... et malgré que le texte soit court, on se laisse facilement charmer par l'amour qui s'y trouve tout en étant angoissé par la tension qui ne quitte pas le couple et surtout Sasori.

Le bémol dans cet OS serait que les lieux sont écrit dans leur version japonaise, soit Sunagakure pour Suna ou encore Hi no Kuni pour le Pays du Feu, mais cela ne freine pas l'histoire. Néanmoins, j'aurais aimé que MadMeary nous traduise les mots doux que s'échangent nos amoureux : « watashi no kishi » pour Sasori et « watashi no mejishi » pour Temari.

En bref, cet OS vous promet de l'émotion, l'amour étant au premier plan comme nous l'indique le résumé. Personnellement, je me suis laissée porter par ce couple qui s'accorde merveilleusement et j'ai été touchée par la fin. Cet OS mérite d'être lu alors je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire « Fidélité Mortelle » et de laisser une review à son auteure ;)

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Et nous voici repartis pour une nouvelle analyse d'un OS qui s'annonce des plus atypiques, à de nombreux égards. Car ce petit texte possède quelques aspects accrocheurs sur lesquels nous allons commencer par nous pencher.

Tout d'abord, le titre. Court, simple, efficace, il associe une valeur positive à un adjectif de mauvais augure quant au caractère de l'histoire. D'entrée, il nous souffle la romance, et un probable contenu, voire un dénouement, tragique. Impression que renforce la mention de Shakespeare dans la note de l'auteure. Clairement pas le texte à choisir si l'on veut se fendre la poire, mais tout indiqué si on veut éprouver la puissance de la fatalité et se perdre dans l'ampleur des émotions.

Ensuite, le résumé. Remarquablement court, il annonce d'emblée un couple très insolite : Sasori et Temari. Ces pairings sont toujours à double tranchant : soit la promesse de l'inédit rebute, soit elle attire. Tout dépend des personnages concernés et des préférences des lecteurs. Et c'est ce couple justement qui soutient le résumé dont la brièveté peut, au choix, accrocher l'intérêt du lecteur ou manquer d'éléments pour susciter la curiosité si jamais la mention des tourtereaux ne suffit pas.

Enfin, la note de l'auteure. Riche en explications, elle situe son histoire dans un univers alternatif inspiré des Temps modernes qui recoupe quelques éléments du manga pour un mélange assez particulier. Au gré des indications fournies sur le contexte, on sent que le cadre de l'histoire a été travaillé, ce qui est prometteur, surtout pour un OS.

Pour ce qui est de la trame en elle-même, elle repose sur un surprenant mélange d'amour bien guimauve et de tragédie à la Roméo et Juliette. Le couple en soi est attendrissant et passe parfaitement. À ce niveau, je pense que l'UA aide particulièrement, car les personnages sont OOC et du coup, même s'il s'agit de Sasori et de Temari, il pourrait parfaitement s'agir d'Itachi et d'Ino par exemple, ou de tout autre couple canon ou pas. Et ce, même si les talents de marionnettiste de Sasori sont conservés. Après, cela ne nous empêche en rien de savourer la tendresse de leurs échanges, la beauté de leur relation et la force de leurs sentiments.

Dès le début de la fic, on sait que le destin de nos protagonistes est tout tracé et que la triste fin est écrite d'avance. À travers les pressentiments de Sasori et l'insouciance de Temari, on sent déjà douloureusement l'arrivée de la tragédie qui va les frapper. En cela, on retrouve l'un des codes théâtraux de la tragédie grecque : la fatalité, à travers l'annonce d'un sort tragique auquel les personnages ne pourront pas échapper. Et les signes se multiplient jusqu'à l'inéluctable, maintenant le lecteur dans une gangue de tension dramatique.

Et quand ce funeste dénouement arrive, il est presque vécu comme une libération, mais, bien qu'on s'y attende, il n'en est pas moins triste. La répétition de la phrase « tu me reviendras », et son adaptation à la situation par la suite, remplit sa fonction en accentuant encore la dramatisation de l'histoire. Quant à la partie finale de la fic, elle est extrêmement bien travaillée. Le lyrisme accroît encore la tristesse de l'instant, lui conférant une beauté qui parvient presque à effacer totalement le côté glauque des actes de Sasori. Car oui, malgré le symbolisme du mariage (jamais conclu), manipuler un cadavre, ça reste glauque.

Concernant la forme, c'est plutôt bien écrit. On alterne des phrases courtes et des phrases plus longues, ce qui installe un rythme posé. Les fautes d'orthographe sont peu nombreuses et passeront inaperçues pour la plupart. Outre les coquilles d'inattention, les erreurs récurrentes se trouvent surtout au niveau des participes passé. On remarque aussi une confusion entre le conditionnel et le futur.

La ponctuation, en revanche, est parfois utilisée de manière un peu hasardeuse, comme c'est le cas avec le point d'interrogation après un verbe introducteur de parole ou encore l'utilisation des guillemets qui normalement servent à distinguer le discours direct (dialogue) du discours indirect (narration), et pas à indiquer que la conversation est terminée.

Quant au vocabulaire, il mélange une langue courante à des termes soutenus qui tendent à se rapprocher du niveau de langue généralement utilisé dans les tragédies. On se laisse facilement bercer par ces termes recherchés qui restent cohérents par rapport aux faits racontés, notamment le rang social élevé des personnages. On y trouve même une certaine poésie selon les parties de l'histoire, c'est appréciable.

De mon point de vue, on est donc face un OS bien travaillé, assez court, où l'auteure sait où elle veut nous emmener. Il s'agit d'un unique chapitre riche en émotions et serti de poésie. Si vous souhaitez vous plonger dans les méandres des sentiments et apprécier les recours stylistiques, voire verser quelques larmes pour les plus émotifs, cet OS satisfera vos attentes.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei !**

 **« Fidélité mortelle » par MadMeary**

On se retrouve cette fois pour un OS qui met en scène un royaume « dirigé » par les familles issues de la noblesse japonaise, ayant des ninjas comme « gardes du corps ».

C'est le cas de Temari et Sasori, un couple rarement mis en valeur dans ce fandom.

J'avais un à priori pour ce couple, je n'ai jamais lu et jamais voulu lire une fiction avec des couples improbables tels que ceux-ci, au final je les trouve assez mignons ensemble !

Ici, Sasori n'est pas dépeint comme celui de l'œuvre originale, il est bien plus « humain » et doux. Un fiancé aimant, protecteur et prêt à donner sa vie (c'est le cas de le dire T_T).

Quant à Temari, elle est presque fidèle à elle-même, je dis presque car l'auteur a seulement décrit sa personnalité, je n'ai rien vu d'explosif. Je l'aime bien, cette Temari.

Concernant la forme, les mots en japonais (étrangers) sont à mettre en italique. Il y a certains mots que je ne connais pas et je dois en deviner la signification. Mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel, j'aime quand le récit est entièrement français, sans ajout d'une langue étrangère, ou très peu.

Bien que ce soit bien écrit avec simplicité et clarté, il y a quelques fautes et quelques mots qui restent d'une réécriture ainsi que quelques mots manquants.

C'est une histoire qui m'a beaucoup surprise vers la fin, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cela, même si c'était une issue tout à fait « légitime ».

Malgré cela, cet OS est facile à lire et grâce à MadMeary, j'ai découvert un couple très mignon !

Je vous laisse le découvrir en la lisant, pour les curieux ! Je vous la recommande, évidemment.

* * *

 **Qu'en dit Kiran ?**

 **MadMeary. Fidélité mortelle**

Poursuivons notre aventure dans le fandom Naruto avec cette fois-ci une histoire mettant en scène un couple plutôt atypique : Temari et Sasori.

Ce One Shot à vocation très shakespearéenne est très original et particulièrement bien découpé.

J'ai apprécié le lire et j'ai adoré m'attacher aux personnages. Sasori et Temari sont tous deux très attachants, autant par leur personnalité qu'à travers leurs interactions. Ils sont très différents, Sasori es un gros asociale et Temari une princesse quelque peu précieuse, mais les deux sont très amoureux et je ne me lassais pas de lire les tonnes de fluff entre eux.

La narration est très fluide et maîtrisée, malgré les oublis de mots fréquents. Le vocabulaire est riche, les tableaux s'enchaînent facilement, les personnages ont des réactions sensées sans être plates, vives sans être exagérées inutilement et émotives sans tomber dans un pathos trop lourd.

La principale qualité de cette fic est avant tout sa mesure et sa retenue presque modeste. On dit ce que l'on a à dire, on n'en fait pas des caisses et pourtant on fait passer le message sans s'acharner à charger le lecteur comme une mule.

Temari et Sasori sont aussi très bien exploités. Leur romance est tendre et leurs interactions sont empreintes d'un amour passionné sans pour autant tomber dans une sexualisation fan service.

Je trouve intéressant que l'auteure aie choisie de rester sobre quant à leur relation. Là où certains lecteurs se seraient offusqués de ne lire aucune métaphore sensuelle dans cette histoire alors que Temari et Sasori sont deux adultes consentants et fiancés de surcroît, moi j'applaudis l'initiative d'explorer le thème de la pureté de cette manière.

Le thème de la pureté est très présent dans l'histoire, surtout du point de vue de Sasori. On remarque assez vite que, comme dans le manga, Sasori est une personne très attaché au concept de beauté et de pureté avec une notion d'éternité un peu perturbante.

Pour lui Temari était son monde, la personne qui apportait de la couleur dans sa vie. Bien sûr il est amoureux d'elle pour ce qu'elle est, mais on lit dès le début qu'il connaît Temari depuis l'enfance, qu'il loue ses formes parfaites, sont physique d'ange, sa grande intelligence et ses quelques défauts qui ne la rendent que plus adorable.

Il n'est pas dit si Sasori et Temari ont consommé ou non leur amour, mais du fait que Temari soit une princesse de sang et vu comment l'histoire se termine, il est tout à fait normal qu'ils (surtout lui) aient voulut attendre d'être mariés avant de perdre leur virginité.

Etant vierge, Temari est pure aux yeux de Sasori et leurs projets d'avenir laissaient présager un happy forever after ; une vie éternelle de bonheur. La fin de l'histoire démontrera que, étant donné la tournure tragique des événements, Sasori ne perd pas de vue la notion pureté/éternité mais vise à atteindre cet objectif d'une tout autre façon.

L'histoire est très poétique et on passe de l'idylle parfaite au drame racinien en quelque mot. Les notions de vie et de mort sont très bien exploitées et bien que le titre et l'évidence nous informe déjà quant à la couleur de la fic, on se surprend quand même à espérer que tout se passe bien pour les personnages, car personne ne mérite de vivre un tel drame.

Par moment et surtout vers la fin, la fic devient de plus en plus pauvre niveau vocabulaire. Certain pourraient dire que la fin est précipitée, mais je la trouve intéressante et douée d'un sens certain.

Sasori est présenté depuis le début comme quelqu'un de plutôt antipathique, renfermé sur lui-même, peu sentimental et plus terre à terre que le plancher océanique. Il est donc normal pour lui de ne pas enchaîner les métaphores, figures de styles et autres adjectifs quand il voit le corps sans vie de sa bien-aimée. Temari est morte, point à la ligne. Cela n'enlève rien à sa douleur mais s'épancher sur ses maux est inutile pour lui ; ça ne le consolera pas et fera encore moins revenir celle qu'il aime d'entre les morts, surtout qu'il s'est passé un certain temps entre l'annonce de la nouvelle et la réception des corps, donc le « vif » de la piqûre est « passé » si l'on peut dire.

Temari étant morte, ce n'est plus seulement Sasori mais également la narration qui perd celle qui colorait le monde. Tant que Temari était vivante, c'était elle qui donnait du corps à l'histoire ; toutes les figures de style, métaphores, adjectifs et autres étaient issus soit d'elle soit de sa présence. Avec sa mort, son point de vue meurt avec elle, et seul reste celui de Sasori, beaucoup plus austère et pragmatique. Il fait bien des efforts pour « penser » ce qu'il a sur le cœur en organisant sa mise en scène, mais cela reste très pauvre, ce qui explique pourquoi la fin est si rapide. Sasori est juste pressé d'en finir et perdre son temps à métaphoriser sur la mort ne sert à rien et ne fait que retarder l'échéance de ce qu'il a déjà prévu de faire en son âme et conscience.

J'ai aimé lire l'histoire et j'ai apprécié sa simplicité ainsi que sa grande stabilité.

Très peu de choses m'ont déplu. Je regrette par exemple que la fic n'ait pas été plus longue mais la concision comme je l'ai expliqué est l'un de ses point forts donc ça passe. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus vu la famille de Sasori le soutenir dans cette épreuve car après tout Sasori fait preuve d'un grand égoïsme en laissant des gens qui l'aiment derrière lui sans aucune pensée pour eux. De ce fait Sasori est conforté dans mon esprit comme étant quelqu'un de très bizarre, voire très glauque, image de lui que j'avais depuis le début car ; obsession de la beauté, repli sur soi, jalousie, pensées tournées uniquement vers Temari, surprotection avec menaces et finalement mise en scène de sa propre mort en tenue de noce sur le corps raide de sa fiancée...oui, Sasori ne m'inspirait pas vraiment de compassion contrairement à Temari.

Si Roméo et Juliette, pour rester dans le domaine Shakespearien, ont choisi le suicide, c'est surtout parce que, mis à part le fait qu'ils croient l'autre mort, leur drame tourne autour du fait que leur amour est impossible à cause de leur famille. Ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble et la scène du quiproquo/suicide ne fait que leur rappeler douloureusement que leur amour est une chimère, que la fuite c'est déshonorer sa famille et donc sa condition, que renoncer c'est déshonorer l'amour véritable en épousant quelqu'un d'autre, et que leur amour ne peut donc exister que dans la mort, d'autant plus qu'au moment de leur suicide, Roméo et Juliette réagissent à chaud et se donnent la mort de manière passionnelle et sans recul.

Ce n'est pas le cas de Sasori dont l'amour était possible et même approuvé. Il n'avait rien à cacher à qui que ce soit et pourtant il a bien planifié sa mise en scène d au lieu de directement en finir dès qu'il a entendu la nouvelle. Le but de Sasori était que sa mort ait une signification, que sa réunion avec Temari ait un sens, comme si il voulait justifier son geste à ceux qui trouveraient les corps. Le suicide de Roméo et Juliette à un sens universel car leur geste n'était pas prémédité, et c'est également un signe clair envers leur famille qui avaient interdit leur relation de faire la paix.

Le geste de Sasori n'a de sens que pour lui et le seul message qu'il laisse aux vivants a donc un sens très obscure et quelque peu malsain à cause de cette mise en scène (on peut aussi voir une volonté d'éternité dans l'acte de Sasori ; il rejoint Temari pour toujours dans la mort et il grave à jamais cette image dans l'histoire des vivants, mais bon, ça reste super glauque quand même).

Pour moi le point qui m'a le plus gêné a été l'utilisation du japonais. Je radote beaucoup mais je dois encore vous faire mon numéro : arrêtez de mettre du japonais là où on en a pas besoin et surtout sans expliciter ou traduire! Si vous êtes fan de Naruto et que vous avez des rudiments de japonais pour comprendre ces blablas et que c'est votre kiffe, grand bien vous en fasse ! Je suis fan de Naruto depuis plus de dix ans, je comprends quand vous mettez des noms de techniques, de pays ou des titres honorifiques, mais je suis quand même gênée à chaque fois que j'en retrouve dans une histoire car le plus souvent les auteurs n'utilisent le japonais que pour se donner un style et faire genre qu'ils sont « super trop bien archi calés » sur le sujet. On peut très bien être calé sans parler un mot de japonais et pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec la langue c'est très embarrassant et très frustrant de buter sur un mot inconnu et de devoir quitter sa lecture pour perdre cinq minutes à aller chercher une stupide traduction !

J'ai dû attendre le passage de l'atelier de Sasori pour enfin avoir « pays du son Oto no kuni », signifiant que Kuni = pays.

La non explicitation des noms de lieux et de familles ! Bon sang, la vf a déjà traduit les mots « sabaku » et « akasuna » par « désert » et « sable rouge» alors arrêtez de vouloir vous la péter et faites des noms avec ces mots là ! Que votre public vous comprenne un minimum ! Ou alors juste gardez les mots comme ça mais ne rajoutez pas un « no » après !

« no » est une préposition qui ne s'emploie qu'avec des pronoms inanimés (comme des titres honorifiques) et qui signifie « de, qui vient de, et », il ne doit aussi jamais être utilisé à la voix passive ! La famille « akasuna no » ça n'éxiste pas ! À la limite on peut garder « akasuna sasori » mais pas de « no » ! D'ailleurs pour votre culture : si gaara à un « no » dans son appellation dans le manga c'est justement parce qu'il n'a pas de nom de famille. Il n'est pas considéré comme faisant partie de sa propre famille, il n'est pas considéré comme un être vivant tout court, d'où la présence du « no » dans son nom ! Il n'a pas de famille, pas de clan, pas d'attache, pas d'honneur, il est juste gaara et il vient du désert.

Bordel ! Les mots « watashi no kishi »,« watashi no mejishi » et « daarin » me reste encore en travers de la gorge ! Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de leur signification ! J'ai dû quitter ma lecture pour ouvrir un dictionnaire en ligne et croyez moi que j'avais bien autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à traduire « chevalier » ! Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de traduire les autres parce que non : ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce boulot ! (même pas de glossaire à la fin pour compenser). Mais je suppose qu'ils doivent dire un truc du genre « princesse » et « chéri ».

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de délire autour de untel « kun » ou « chan ». A non, suis-je bête, il y a ce double horrible « baa-sama » ! « la vieille ou l'ancienne» aurait suffi.

Enfin bref : Fidélité Mortelle ; un très bon one shot d'une grande stabilité pour le caractère des personnages et à prendre en exemple niveau méta-théâtralité. Si vous êtes un japan fan hardcore les mots en japonais ne vous gênera pas, je n'en suis pas fan, perso. Mais globalement j'ai aimé lire l'histoire, Temari est super, Sasori est chelou mais ça va, et leur histoire d'amour dramatique est très touchante. C'est un anti-Shakespeare très intéressant à étudier.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Fidélité Mortelle » de MadMeary**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Sur tous les fandoms qui m'inspirent, il suffit que je les connaisse un minimum et que je sois inspirée pour me laisser tenter d'écrire une petite ou une longue histoire. En ce moment j'écris principalement sur Naruto et sur the originals (deux fandoms qui n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre ^^).

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

J'ai toujours aimé l'idée de Sasori et Temari en couple, et je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'histoires sur eux, d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas. J'avais envie de quelque chose d'assez traditionnel et je me suis dit que Sasori aurait été le parfait garde du corps pour une princesse aussi atypique que Temari.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Toujours j'adore écrire avec un fond musical, je mets une playlist sur youtube et je me laisse porter par les musiques. Par contre je ne me souviens de celles que j'ai écouté pour cette histoire.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Pour me faire plaisir. Honnêtement je ne sais pas, peut-être par curiosité, pour lire une histoire sur un couple sous-estimé, quelque chose de différent de ce que vous lisez habituellement.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Son originalité, et peut-être sa forme, j'ai essayé un style un peu théâtral que j'aime beaucoup, et que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Ah voilà enfin une question s passages un peu trop court dont un en particulier. Ses fautes (les oublis de mots sont comptés dans le lot) j'en ai vu quelques-unes qui m'énervent et qu'il va falloir que je corrige lorsque je serais motivée.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

La fin, la douceur la délicatesse avec lesquelles Sasori s'occupe de Temari, visuellement j'ai trouvé la scène mélangeant la poésie et le théâtre, et c'était ce que je recherchais.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Non, cette histoire est terminée, elle me convient comme elle est, et je ne voudrais pas ajouter quelque chose qui pourrait «l'abîmer » un peu.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

J'ai horreur de ce genre de questions mais je dirais Chichichi-Blue, DanettePistache, AwanderingSoulSometimesLost, et même si j'ai un siècle de retard sur ses fanfictions Sakka-Sensei. Toutes ces personnes sont adorables et humainement ce sont des anges, discuter avec elles est toujours un réel plaisir.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Alors une seule non je ne peux pas, j'en aime beaucoup mais celles que j'adore par-dessus tout sont : I wanna grow old with you (sur le couple Deidara et Temari), Father and Daughter ( sur Rasa, Karura et Temari), Irréversible attirance (Deidara/Temari), Yours (Lucien/Aurora), Our beautiful death (Lucien/Aurora)...Je vais m'arrêter là sinon je vais toutes les citer. Le plus simple est de consulter la liste de mes histoires favorites.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Je dirais « une demande en mariage étoilée » qui est la toute première histoire sur Deidara et Temari que j'ai écrite et que j'ai eu le courage de poster et « il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire je t'aime » qui est la première longue que j'ai terminé.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Je tenais à les remercier chaleureusement pour la patience qu'ils ont avec moi et le temps que je mets pour mettre en ligne certains chapitres. Je voulais aussi leur dire merci pour leur gentillesse pour les commentaires qu'ils me laissent et qui me font tous extrêmement plaisir. Je vous adore du fond du cœur !

* * *

Je remercie **MadMeary** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn, Yasei** et **Kirango** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode … _« La couleur des larmes »_ de **Chichichi-Blue.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	8. Episode 7

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 7 : « La couleur des larmes » de Chichichi-Blue.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 7 portant sur « La couleur des larmes » du fandom Naruto. Un OS qui vous présente un couple atypique ! Sans transition, voici l'épisode 7.

* * *

 **Note des Chroniqueurs :** Lecteurs-auteurs, proposez-nous les One-shot ou Two-shot qui vous ont plu ou qui manque de vue^^ Il vous suffit de laisser le titre en review ou d'envoyer un MP à Sakka-Sensei ;)

* * *

1° Le résumé

 **« La couleur des larmes » de Chichichi-Blue**

« Itachi c'est toi ! C'est toi ? Dis-moi que c'est toi » Elle a la voix qui tremble. Il ferme douloureusement les yeux. « C'est moi ».

* * *

2° L'analyse

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Me voilà pour donner mes impressions sur « La couleur des larmes » de Chichichi-Blue ! C'est un OS dramatique avec un couple pas commun : Itachi et Temari. J'annonce qu'il est dans mes favoris depuis un moment^^

J'ai lu plusieurs histoires de cette auteure qui a un univers bien à elle et qui aime bien les couples atypiques (ce qui, évidemment, me convient^^). J'apprécie beaucoup cette auteure^^

Chichichi-Blue a opté pour des phrases courtes qui rythment le texte. Il n'y a pas un déroulement de l'histoire à proprement parler, juste les émotions, les pensées et les sentiments des deux protagonistes qui nous saisissent. C'est comme un tempo.

On se retrouve dans la tête et le cœur de Temari et dans la tête et le cœur d'Itachi. On vit leur rupture avec chacun leur vision de cela.

Je trouve que c'est super intéressant comme façon de raconter les choses. Le fait d'avoir d'un côté Temari, une femme forte qui refuse ses larmes, qui se fiche de ce que disent les autres autour d'elle… D'ailleurs j'aime bien les quelques « avis » que donne l'entourage de Temari, c'est une façon de dénoncer ces copines qui une fois que tu t'es fait larguer, te disent à quel point ce gars était un con ! Tellement réaliste !

Et d'avoir de l'autre côté Itachi, un homme bon et aimant qui choisit de souffrir en espérant épargner Temari de la douleur. On sent auprès de lui que quelque chose ne va pas et on pressent que ce n'est pas sa rupture avec Temari.

Et Kisame qui est excellent dans son rôle de meilleur ami de l'Uchiha.

On peut noter quelques fautes et vers la fin, des mots manquent mais cela n'empêche pas de comprendre. C'est un court OS mais qui, à mes yeux, rend hommage à Itachi et parle d'un amour sincère et profond.

Donc si vous voulez lire une belle histoire dramatique qui vous prend aux tripes, je vous conseille d'aller lire « La couleur des larmes » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Nous voilà repartis pour l'analyse d'un nouvel one-shot atypique mettant en scène un couple inattendu. Sous un titre bien poétique, dans un UA moderne, ce sont Temari et Itachi qui nous dévoilent une histoire d'amour un peu torturée, mâtinée de douleurs et de regrets.

Commençons par les points forts de cette histoire.

Tout d'abord, le couple choisi. Hautement improbable et donc incongru, il peut facilement piquer la curiosité d'un lecteur en quête d'originalité, curieux de voir comment on peut associer deux personnages aux caractères radicalement différents.

Ensuite, la structure du texte. On bascule régulièrement du point de vue de Temari à celui d'Itachi, sous l'égide d'un narrateur omniscient. C'est cette double perception qui nous permet d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, de comprendre le motif de cette rupture.

Puis, le style. On sent que derrière cette syntaxe extrêmement courte, parfois réduite à un seul mot –et c'est rare, les phrases qui dépassent dix mots dans cet OS-, il y a une intention de la part de l'auteure (ou autrice, comme vous préférez) de créer un effet particulier. Le rythme du récit en devient particulièrement saccadé, un peu comme des sanglots qui secouent la poitrine, comme des larmes qui coulent, les unes après les autres, sur les joues. Les répétitions, utilisées à dessein, renforcent encore cette impression et martèlent davantage la douleur émotionnelle des personnages.

Enfin, le thème choisi. Car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser quand on découvre les premières lignes de cette fic, il y a davantage que les atermoiements des protagonistes, que la douleur de la rupture. Il y a le poids du silence et l'incompréhension. Il y a surtout un choix, discutable et qui donne matière à réfléchir. C'est d'ailleurs une très bonne idée de révéler seulement à la fin le motif de la rupture, car ça donne un autre éclairage au texte, ça permet de le mettre en perspective par rapport à la vie réelle. Car si nous nous trouvions dans le cas d'Itachi, ferions-nous un choix différent ? C'est là tout l'intérêt de cette histoire, de nous amener à nous poser cette question.

Maintenant, il est temps d'aborder les points à améliorer.

Si sur certains aspects, la forme du texte fait partie des points forts, le côté orthographique reste à améliorer. Ce récit comporte finalement pas mal de fautes d'orthographe, essentiellement des fautes d'accords sur les adjectifs et les participes passés, notamment ceux qui se terminent par un « i ». Pour les adjectifs, une relecture attentive devrait permettre de supprimer l'essentiel des coquilles. Pour les participes passés, il faut s'arrêter un moment dessus, ne pas écrire systématiquement la terminaison et réfléchir à cette question embêtante : « Est-ce qu'il y a une lettre muette à la fin et si oui, laquelle ? » Il existe une petite astuce, que bon nombre d'entre vous connaissent sûrement déjà, mais qu'il peut être utile de rappeler, pour trancher la question. On met le participe passé concerné au féminin. S'il y a une lettre muette, on l'entendra automatiquement.

Sur la fin, ce sont même plusieurs phrases qui deviennent confuses entre les mots oubliés et certains utilisés à la place d'autres, ce qui est particulièrement dérangeant à la lecture.

N'oubliez pas, se relire, c'est important, même si ce n'est « qu'une » fanfiction. Et si jamais vous avez la flemme de le faire, vous manquez de temps ou vous n'êtes pas sûrs d'être assez aguerris en orthographe pour éradiquer les fautes, les bêta-lecteurs sont là pour vous aider.

Autre point qui aurait été intéressant à développer, c'est la réaction des personnages secondaires. Elle est résumée souvent à « c'est un connard », et hop, on n'en parle plus. Même si, on le devine, c'est là l'intention de l'auteure de ne pas s'étaler sur ce qui entoure les protagonistes. Enrichir les réactions, souvent négatives, des personnages secondaires, aurait pu accentuer la force de la révélation finale. Après, ce n'est que mon avis, et d'autres trouveront peut-être suffisant d'avoir mis l'accent uniquement sur les personnages principaux.

Pour résumer, je dirais que cet OS n'est clairement pas à lire si vous êtes d'humeur guillerette et comptez le rester (traduction : préparez vos mouchoirs !). En revanche, si vous souhaitez lire un court one-shot riche en émotions, avec du drame, qui se lit facilement et qui peut donner matière à réfléchir sur certains aspects difficiles de la vie, vous êtes au bon endroit.

* * *

 **Kirango nous en parle**

La couleur des larmes est une fic très émouvante que j'ai beaucoup aimé, autant à travers la qu'à travers le parcours des personnages.

Le résumé est très simple : Itachi et Temari étaient ensemble. Itachi a décidé de rompre pour d'obscures raisons. Temari doit aller de l'avant.

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre où Itachi voulait et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de comprendre ses motivations à la fin de l'histoire.

Narration fluide, utilisation du registre poétique très correcte, répétitions utiles, bon développement des personnages, je me suis laissée facilement emportée par l'histoire et j'avais très envie d'en connaître la chute.

Attention spoilers si vous avez l'intention de la lire.

Les personnages sont selon moi le plus gros point fort de cette histoire. Temari a une évolution très positive et forte. Cette évolution est un enseignement universel dans lequel chacun d'entre nous peut se reconnaître. Temari doit surmonter une épreuve très difficile, celle d'accepter que la personne qu'elle aime ait décidé que mettre fin à leur relation, accepter qu'elle ne le reverra jamais, que lui ne veuille plus la voir, accepter d'aller de l'avant.

Temari était déjà un personnage avec un fort caractère, quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, une battante, et la plus grosse épreuve de sa vie est de tirer un trait sur une relation dans laquelle elle était pourtant heureuse, et sans rien savoir des problèmes de Itachi. Temari restera dans le flou jusqu'au bout et on ne peut qu'imaginer à quel point cela doit être difficile pour elle.

Pour Itachi je m'attendais au vieux cliché de l'agent gouvernemental qui doit rompre avec Temari pour continuer de servir son pays et aussi la « protéger » en veillant sur elle comme une ombre et blablabla.

Mais j'ai été agréablement surprise de lire qu'il voulait rompre avec elle parce qu'il était malade. Le thème de la maladie est un sujet très intéressant que l'on ne voit que rarement, et j'ai préféré cette version à celle de l'agent secret, bien qu'Itachi ne soit pas sans défauts dans cette histoire.

Il veut bien faire et il est représenté comme un individu honorable, on peut notamment remarquer le parallélisme entre lui qui dépérit et Temari qui renaît, mais bien que l'on puisse largement et indéniablement saluer son mental d'acier et les tripes qu'il a pu avoir pour rompre avec l'amour de sa vie et se résoudre à ne plus la revoir, Itachi contrairement à Temari n'est pas un modèle de noblesse.

Il veut la protéger de sa maladie, d'avoir à souffrir de le regarder mourir à petit feu, mais derrière cette intention chevaleresque Itachi agit surtout par égoïsme et l'on peut se demander qui il cherche le plus à protéger en réalité : Temari parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle assiste à sa mort lente et douloureuse ? Lui-même en essayant de garder le plus de contrôle possible sur le monde des vivants tant qu'il le peut encore ?

Itachi peut montrer aussi l'image de quelqu'un qui nie, qui ne veut pas faire face à sa propre impuissance face à la maladie. Peut-être même qu'il voulait éloigner Temari car il ne pouvait pas émettre l'hypothèse que leur couple ne puisse pas tenir le choc face à la mort imminente.

Itachi en ce sens reste fidèle à son personnage dans le manga : un être gentil avec de bonne intentions, mais un être tout de même très manipulateur, qui considère que son choix est le meilleur, qui refuse l'aide des autres, qui met en scène sa mort d'une manière malsaine, et qui cache la vérité à ses proches car il se dit qu'ils doivent apprendre à vivre sans lui, épreuve qui passe par la détestation de son personnage. Dans l'histoire il inflige à Temari le même traitement qu'il a fait subir à Sasuke dans le manga, le génocide familial en moins.

Itachi orchestre sa mort d et est prêt à tout pour que Temari ne soit jamais au courant de sa maladie.

Peut-être qu'en effet il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. Itachi la connaît, elle n'aurait jamais lâché l'affaire si elle avait su, et il serait mort sans savoir si elle pourrait surmonter ça. La fin à un sens très fort car Itachi peut enfin mourir tout en sachant que elle vivra. Même si venant de lui ça reste quand même très glauque d'être aussi manipulateur.

J'aurais voulu une plus ample description de la maladie d'Itachi, ce qu'il ressent, à quel point il souffre physiquement. Le cancer provoque des douleurs atroces, autant en lui-même que les médocs sensés vous soulager. Hors on est focalisé uniquement sur la souffrance émotionnelle de Itachi. C'est beau, c'est poétique, c'est émouvant, mais ce n'est que la moitié du travail.

Itachi souffre, Itachi a ses raisons, mais l'auteure a vraiment le cul entre deux chaise car on n'arrive pas vraiment à décider si on doit plus plaindre Itachi pour son épreuve difficile que le baffer pour sa bêtise monumentale.

Hors il est bien que Temari n'ai pas de partie car cela aurait pu l'amener à se poser des questions, mais il aurait fallu allonger le moment au téléphone, que Itachi l'encourage à parler, à lui raconter sa journée, des choses banales, juste pour retarder sa propre échéance à lui, et faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui raccroche.

Si Temari était partie d'elle-même, elle aurait mis fin à la relation de son plein gré, même sans savoir, peut-être parce que elle sent d'une certaine manière qu'elle ne doit pas savoir ?

Itachi à trop le contrôle. Il fallait qu'il lui donne la chance de mettre un terme elle-même à leur relation. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait réussi l'épreuve et elle aurait pu avancer, et lui mourir en paix.

Moralité ; La couleur des larmes est un one shot très frais et poétique qui se laisse lire et qui permet de passer un bon moment tout en appréciant une thématique vue trop peu souvent. Une bonne expérience en somme~

* * *

3° L'interview

 **« La couleur des larmes » de Chichichi-Blue**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Alors j'ai toujours écris sur Naruto, j'ai écrit une seule fanfiction sur "Avatar the last airbender", j'ai toujours voulu tenté sur Harry Potter, mais j'sais pas trop pourquoi, j'écrivais toujours sur Naruto xD

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as inspiré ?**

Euuhh...je ne sais plus du tout. J'ai écrit cet OS i ans, je crois que je voulais écrire sur un pairing original. Je devais probablement être en kiffe sur Itachi et j'ai cherché une meuf avec qui on le met jamais d'habitude. Non vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me souvenir xD

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Oui, mille fois oui ! J'écris toujours avec de la musique, c'est extrêmement varié, je ne pourrais pas citer un morceau en particulier.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Pourquoi on devrait lire cet OS ? Je ne sais pas xD je ne sais plus. Non vraiment, je ne sais vraiment pas. Par divertissement je pense.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Pour le couple qui est plutôt rare et du coup méga original xD

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Alors là, il est trop dramatique. C'est vraiment trop triste, je l'ai relu, ben là, je me suis rendue compte que c'est vraiment dark, puis y'a plein de faute d'orthographe...franchement faut pas le lire si on a pas le moral, ça n'aide pas xDD ahahaha

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Si on parle uniquement de l'OS ? Non, je n'ai ni passage, ni personnage préféré.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Non, pas de suite.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Alors, mon autrice préféré c'est French Grammar, je la kiffe de ouf cette meuf, son univers c'est le mien. Elle écrit divinement bien, les messages qu'elle transmet me parlent énormément et on se comprend vraiment bien au niveau de l'écriture.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Oh là là là, j'en ai trop xD Je pourrais pas en citer une particulier.

 **Bonus : parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Hum... Je pense que la fanfiction que je préfère le plus, c'est "Diamant Brut". J'ai écrit cette fanfiction après plusieurs séance de cours sur la littérature fantastique en fac de lettres, notamment celle de Julio Cortazar dont je suis littairement tombée amoureuse xD "Diamant brut" c'est froid, c'est bouillant, c'est sombre, c'est blanc, c'est Julio Cortazar, c'est moi... c'est vraiment celle dont je me suis le plus éclatée à écrire et qui m'a hanté pendant des semaines et dont je suis encore fière.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Je remercie vraiment toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, qui me suivent, qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage ou pas du tout, franchement ça m'est égale. Vous êtes tous merveilleux, je sais que ça fait du bien de lire, ça fait du bien d'être lu, ça fait du bien de partager quelque chose, et c'est ça qui est le plus important. Merci tout simplement.

* * *

Je remercie **Chichichi-Blue** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn** et **Kirango** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 8 « _Attaque au cœur_ » de **P'tite-Yume**.

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	9. Episode 8

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 8 : « Attaque au cœur » de P'tite-Yume.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

Bienvenue à notre nouveau chroniqueur : Naru-MJ-sama^^

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 8 portant sur « Attaque au cœur » du fandom Naruto. Un OS dramatique qui met en scène un couple phare : NaruHina ! Sans transition, voici l'épisode 8.

* * *

1° Le résumé

 **« Attaque au cœur » de P'tite-Yume**

« Il y a toi. Il y a moi. Dans ce train, du lundi au vendredi. Au milieu des passagers anonymes. Tu illumines mes journées. Tu me fais croire à quelque chose de beau. Tu ne me remarques pas. Moi, la fille assise en face de toi. Comme tous les matins. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Me voilà pour analyser la fiction de P'tite-Yume : « Attaque au cœur ». Et le titre sied à merveille à cet OS qui attaque littéralement le cœur de ses lecteurs !

Encore un OS qui est dans mes favoris et je suis prête à parier qu'il atterrira dans les vôtres aussi tellement ce texte est beau et poignant.

L'auteure a opté pour un narrateur autobiographique qui se matérialise d'abord avec Hinata. Nous plongeons dans la tête d'Hinata qui ne vit que dans l'espoir de prendre son train le matin et le soir. Un train que prend aussi un jeune homme blond.

Hinata est fidèle à elle-même : timide, réservée, peu confiante. Nous avons quelques informations sur sa vie que l'auteure décrit avec la couleur grise. On comprend vite à quel point ce jeune homme blond qu'Hinata voit chaque jour dans ce train représente beaucoup pour elle.

Elle se persuade d'être insignifiante pour ce jeune homme qui illumine ses journées grises, elle cherche son regard, elle rêve qu'il finisse par la remarquer…

Puis le narrateur devient Naruto et balaye alors les pensées négatives d'Hinata. Naruto ne prend ce train que dans l'espoir de voir Hinata, se rallongeant juste pour elle. Nous avons là aussi quelques petites informations sur lui, sur sa solitude. Fidèle à lui-même, Naruto est souriant et amical tout en étant un peu timide face à Hinata.

Et puis, enfin, il ose lui faire réellement face. Il ose lui parler. Alors on sourit en voyant nos deux tourtereaux préférés faire connaissance, se toucher la main, se regarder… Puis le drame arrive. La dernière phrase du OS est tellement vraie…

Pour ce qui est de la forme, je n'ai repéré aucune faute (sans réellement y faire attention). Les phrases sont assez courtes, le vocabulaire est riche de simplicité. Nous plongeons facilement dans les émotions des deux protagonistes, nous suivons leur trajet en train, nous espérons autant qu'eux ce moment où ils se parleront enfin…

La chute dramatique est prévisible sans l'être. On sent l'espoir tout le long du récit, un espoir fébrile. Et quand enfin, ce moment tant attendu arrive, la chute pressentie se rappelle brusquement à nous. Cela ne fait qu'amplifier le drame, le rendant plus poignant.

Vous l'aurez compris, cet OS est un subtil mélange d'amour et de drame. Un OS qui mérite d'être lu et qui rend un bel hommage que l'auteure nous révèle à la toute fin. Je vous conseille impérativement d'aller lire « Attaque au cœur » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Les pensées de Fiona**

Hello à tous ! Petit retour de My Fiona sur les critiques et aujourd'hui sur l'OS « Attaque au cœur ». Il s'agit d'un OS que j'avais lu dès sa sortie sur ou peu de temps après, j'ai été très heureuse de le lire de nouveau.

S'agissant d'un Naruto/Hinata, mes petits chouchous, j'avais été attiré par l'OS non seulement par le couple mis en avant mais également le titre. Pourquoi ? Je ne serai le dire. Attaque au cœur est un titre inspirant et attrayant. Des points qui font que je ne pouvais que m'arrêter dessus et me plonger dans la lecture. Et je me souviens de ma réaction à la fin de ma lecture : surprise et bouleversante.

Nous avons deux personnes qui se croisent le matin dans le même train, qui se font face à face et se scrutent en silence. L'un comme l'autre est attiré mais n'ose pas esquisser un geste vers l'autre. Cette situation n'est-elle pas si proche de la réalité ? N'avons-nous pas une fois eu une envie d'entamer la conversation avec un/une inconnu(e) dans le train, le bus, le métro ? Ne vous est-il pas déjà arrivé de voir tous les jours, pendant un court laps de temps, cette même personne et l'observer ? Moi si. Et ces situations arrivent tous les jours que lire les pensées des deux personnages me donnaient cette impression d'être avec eux, ressentant leurs sentiments comme s'il s'agissait des miens.

J'ai trouvé cet OS touchant et bien sûr je m'attendais pas à cette fin. Le sentiment est partagé entre « au moins, ils ont osé faire le pas » et « mourir alors que c'était le début d'une histoire, quelle tristesse ». Ces sentiments rendent encore plus puissant l'OS et quand on connaît les raisons de l'auteur, nous en sommes encore plus touchés. Chaque victime d'attentat a son histoire, son vécu, ses expériences. Et peut-être, qu'entre toutes ces personnes, se trouvait un tel couple. Deux personnes qui s'étaient observés, regardés, aimés en silence et qu'en ce jour, avaient décidé de se déclarer. Nous ne le serons jamais, mais cette probabilité est présente dans nos esprits.

J'ai relu cet OS et j'ai éprouvé les mêmes émotions qu'à ma première lecture et c'est un plaisir de ressentir cela. Pour moi, lire un texte et avoir les mêmes sentiments à chaque fois montre que la profondeur du texte est incrusté en nous.

Je recommande vivement ce texte ! Et j'espère, pour vous, que vous vous retrouverez dans cette situation et les pensées des deux personnages.

Bises !

* * *

 **Kiran nous en parle !**

J'ai lu la fic avant d'écouter la musique histoire de ne pas me spoiler l'histoire et je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ça~

Attaque au Cœur est un one shot demi thème song qui contient beaucoup de poésie et qui est très agréable à lire, autant grâce au charme de sa narration qu'à travers le thème de fin qu'il aborde.

Tragédie en Un Acte qui nous immerge dans la rencontre et le coup de foudre soudain que vivent un jour Naruto et Hinata dans un train.

Pour apprécier cette histoire je vous recommande de la lire avant d'écouter la chanson, puis d'écouter la chanson et puis enfin de la relire en écoutant la chanson par-dessus, car ces trois étapes sont nécessaires pour pleinement apprécier les fics theme song sous les trois points de vues de base : celui de la chanson, celui de l'auteur, et la superposition des deux.

La fic est à la première personne et nous suivons dans un premier temps le point de vue d'Hinata, amoureuse transie d'un bel inconnu de son train et n'ose pas faire le premier pas pour aller lui parler et tenter sa chance avec lui.

Dit comme ça le résumé à l'air extrêmement bateau et cliché, sentant le vieux film des années 60 ainsi que les nouvelles Maupassiennes à plein nez. Je me suis moi-même faite avoir par l'aspect quelque peu classique de l'histoire, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences : elle est intéressante autant dans ses thèmes que dans sa structure.

Personnellement je ne suis pas une fan de ce genre d'intrigue déprimante où l'amant transi aime de loin et n'arrive pas à aller se déclarer, préfère se cacher dans la foule et se lamente sur son sort d'être banal et sans attrait. (j'ai mes raisons car je souffre moi-même de ce genre d'anxiété dans ma vie de tous les jours sur le plan social, au point que je n'arrive pas à répondre aux mails et aux sms avant le lendemain. Je suis même bloquée pendant de longues minutes devant les portes car j'angoisse à l'idée de frapper).

En lisant je me disais « encore une fic où Kiran protagoniste ne va pas prendre son taureau par les cornes et qui vas regretter à la fin de n'avoir rien fait pendant qu'elle en avait l'occasion ». Et pourtant la narration était top : vocabulaire, grammaire et poésie parfaite, rien à redire.

Aussi belle que cette histoire pouvait être je n'arrivai pas à l'apprécier car je m'imaginais d'avance que la fin n'allait pas être positive, me rappelant au passage mon propre problème insurmontable, le point de vue de Naruto m'a fait rouler des yeux car ce n'était qu'une répétition abrégée de la partie d'Hinata, la fin m'a fait espérer et le plot twist final m'a fait dire : « … … … Ah !... ».

J'ai ensuite relu l'histoire d'un œil neuf et après mûre réflexion je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une histoire qui mérite d'être lue.

Notamment parce que n'importe qui peut se retrouver dans l'expérience d'Hinata, parce que la narration est parfaite, parce que la poésie est touchante, parce que l'amour tragique est une recette qui marchera toujours, parce que le plot twist de fin est incroyablement inattendu (si vous n'avez pas vu la chanson au préalable), et pourtant il y a des indices avant.

Je meure d'envie d'approfondir le sujet, mais il faudrait pour cela spoiler ledit plot twist et la fin vaut vraiment la peine d'être tenue secrète.

J'ai surtout aimé cette histoire pour m'avoir fait passé du « cliché à l'eau de rose » à « bordel de ouac qu'est ce qui c'est passé » sans crier gare.

Il est impossible de ne pas la relire après ça car on se rend compte que toute cette construction préalable avait un sens.

Il est possible d'être déçu par la fin, mais la construction est longue pour une raison, la fin est courte pour une raison, le vocabulaire et spécifique pour une raison, les trois étapes forment une pyramide inversée d'émotions pour une raison.

L'auteure à bien maîtrisé son sujet et pense sans aucun doute que, pour une raison somme toute naturelle, on peut affirmer que cette histoire est laide et qu'il est normal de se sentir mal à la fin.

Mais la beauté de cette histoire réside avant tout dans la subtilité de l'élaboration qui à permis à cette laideur d'être sublimée du début jusqu'à la fin.

J'ai aimé détester cette histoire et je recommande chaudement aux lecteurs de se laisser tenter par cette expérience de quelque deux mille mots (et de laisser un commentaire pour exprimer votre ressenti~).

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei !**

On se retrouve maintenant sur un OS bien particulier. Court mais tellement beau. Il m'a bouleversée, la fin m'a surprise et je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Que dire de cet OS, il est parfait, je n'ai décelé aucune erreur, c'est tellement bien écrit que l'on ressent la détresse de Hinata. Puis celle de Naruto. Belle surprise quand on découvre que lui aussi il pense la même chose. Je vous laisse découvrir quoi !

Par contre, au moment où je suis enfin contente de leur premier pas, tout s'effondre. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça (je me répète, oui). Je salue l'hommage qu'a fait l'auteur à cet évènement, c'est un bel hommage. Je m'attendais à une fin guimauve ou au contraire, à une fin triste dans le sens où les sentiments ne sont pas retournés. Eh bien, je me sens bien bête maintenant ! x) Et je n'arrive même pas lui en vouloir ! Je n'aime généralement pas les histoires traitant sur les attentats ni les fictions dont la fin est tragique, et je pense que je ne me serais jamais arrêtée sur l'OS si elle avait précisé cela, mais à la fin de ma lecture (ma deuxième lecture !), j'ai complètement accroché, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe - sans mauvais jeu de mot- même si ce qui a fait l'effet d'une bombe - que j'éviterai de révéler sinon ça gâche tout - a été décrit de manière si douce. Comment peut-on décrire cela d'une manière si douce ? Chapeau très très bas.

Je ne peux même pas lui reprocher la brièveté de l'OS, tout a été dit, et il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Elle a même fait l'effort de respecter leur personnalité, ce qui a pondu un texte de ce genre.

J'aime beaucoup le style d'écriture de Ptite-Yume, une belle plume et l'on remarque qu'elle est à l'aise avec les mots. Très belle découverte, je vais lire toutes ses fictions !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Attaque au cœur » de P'tite-Yume**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'écris principalement avec une amie à deux mains sur le fandom Harry Potter - et sur un autre compte qui s'appelle CrazyFeathers -. Sinon toute seule j'ai beaucoup écrit sur le fandom Naruto c'est d'ailleurs ce manga qui m'a fait me lancer dans la fanfiction ! Je dirais sinon que j'écris surtout des fanfictions sur des animes ! Et Harry Potter.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS après un cours d'Espagnol où la prof nous avait fait travailler sur les attentats qui ont touché le métro de Madrid en 2005. Elle nous a fait écouter une chanson en classe et ça m'a bouleversé. J'ai eu des frisons et des larmes aux yeux. C'était "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. On sent combien les attentats sont injustes, sans logique, et cruel mais sans aucune rage. C'est dit à travers le parcourt des victimes avec beaucoup de douceur et de sensibilité. J'ai eu besoin d'écrire après avoir écouté cette chanson. J'ai choisi Naruto et Hinata comme personnages principaux car c'est à eux que m'ont fait penser les personnages. Le personnage principal dans la chanson ressemblait à Hinata, une personne pleine d'espoir et d'amour pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'ose pas approcher par timidité et manque de confiance en elle. Du coup si vous lisez l'OS, je vous conseille d'écouter la musique en même temps !

Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?

Alors oui, j'écris beaucoup en musique. Je trouve que ça donne de l'élan et du rythme à l'écriture ! Pour cet OS j'ai écrit avec "Jueves" sinon j'écoute pas mal du rock indie ou de la pop (après c'est selon mais en ce moment j'écoute Sunflower de Post Malon et Swae Lee 3 et What's up danger de Blackway. C'est TOP pour l'inspiration, garanti même !). Sinon j'écoute le thème de l'anime ou le film sur lequel j'écris. Je trouve que ça permet de s'immerger dans l'ambiance de l'univers. J'essaye toujours de coller au plus près à l'œuvre originale pour que l'histoire semble naturelle et couler de source. Mon objectif principal c'est toujours que mon histoire paraisse crédible et qu'on puisse croire qu'elle s'insère vraiment dans l'œuvre originale.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

J'ai un peu du mal à me dire qu'on "doit" lire quelque chose - encore moins ce que j'ai écrit - mais je suppose qu'une personne qui aime les histoires avec une chute, et plus d'émotions que d'action alors ça devrait lui plaire. Le thème abordé est assez dur, je pense que c'est peut être une approche plus douce et sensible du terrorisme non pas pour en amoindrir l'horreur mais peut être pour faire ressentir avec poigne sa cruauté.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Non je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une suite. L'OS se tient en lui-même et il n'y a rien à ajouter.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Je ne serais pas trop quoi répondre, ça fait longtemps que je ne lis plus avec assiduité des fanfictions...

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Ça fait très longtemps mais je crois bien que ça serait "Why Do They Call It A Green Card When Its Blue" par Linda Atkinson sur le fandom Supernatural. Bon par contre c'est en anglais...

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

L'histoire que j'ai adoré écrire et dont je suis peut être le plus fière ça serait De Blanc et de Sang sur le fandom du Seigneur des Anneaux. Elle traite du personnage d'Eowyn et retrace les évènements du livre selon son point-de-vue ! J'avais envie de lui rendre hommage, c'est un des personnages féminins qui m'a le plus marqué en fantasy, une vraie féministe.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Que vous ayez ou non lu quelque chose de moi - et que vous le vouliez ou pas d'ailleurs- j'espère que vous dénichez des petites pépites d'écriture sur les sites de fanfictions et que vous prenez du plaisir à lire ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit avis, ça encourage et ça permet de s'améliorer ! Des bisous :)

* * *

Je remercie **P'tite-Yume** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Fiona, Kiran** et **Yasei** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

* * *

Nous n'avons plus d'OS ou de TS à analyser donc n'hésitez surtout pas à proposer ceux qui vous ont plu, les vôtres, ceux de vos auteurs préférés, etc, à l'équipe de la Chronique. Il vous suffit de laisser une review avec le titre et le pseudo de l'auteur ou de contacter Sakka-Sensei par MP^^

* * *

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	10. Episode 9

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 8 : « Œuvre d'art » de My fiona and largo.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

Souhaitons la bienvenue à une nouvelle chroniqueuse : La Noctambuleuse^^

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 8 portant sur « Œuvre d'art » du fandom Naruto. Un one-shot tout en romance avec Saï et Ino. Sans transition, voilà l'épisode 8.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Œuvre d'art » de My fiona and largo**

« Il n'était qu'un artiste à la recherche de son éclat elle n'était qu'une femme lassée de sa vie. Alors que rien ne les destine à se rencontrer, les voilà face à face. Elle qui fuyait, Lui qui cherchait… peut-être avait-il trouvé ? L'artiste qu'il était la trouvait supérieur à tout œuvre d'art la simple femme qu'elle était le trouvait différent de tout homme. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou lectrices, lecteurs et auteurs^^

Me voilà pour donner mon avis sur le one-shot de notre chère Fiona. En sachant que le fandom est Naruto, le titre nous fait immédiatement imaginer qu'il s'agit de Saï et d'Ino ! Et… Bingo^^

Quelques défauts sont à noter comme des fautes d'inattention qui me font croire que Fiona a publié son OS sans prendre le temps de bien se relire, quelques virgules manquantes ou les paragraphes qui sont assez long. Il y a aussi le fait qu'on passe des pensées de Saï à celles d'Ino sans aucune séparation, ni indice. Malgré tout, cette petite histoire mérite qu'on s'y attarde.

J'aime beaucoup le parallèle que fait Fiona entre la personnalité de Saï et celle d'Ino. Lui, l'artiste, est un homme presque fade, sans émotions distinctes alors qu'elle, la femme sulfureuse, est pleine de couleur, de vie et d'expressions. Fiona les oppose littéralement et je trouve que cela leur sied à merveille.

Comme dans l'histoire canon, où Ino est pleine d'énergie et de sentiments alors que Saï est inculte des relations humaines et toujours dans le faux sur ses propres expressions. Les opposés s'attirent dit-on !

Ce n'est pas un de mes couples phare du manga mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble et qu'on peut leur octroyer pas mal de scénario UA, comme le fait ce one-shot.

Il y a une sorte de tendresse entre Saï et Ino qui m'a plu la première fois que j'ai lu ce OS et que j'ai retrouvé en le lisant de nouveau pour faire mon avis. Surtout venant de Saï. Quand nous sommes dans ses pensées, on voit Ino comme une œuvre, un tableau empli de couleur et réalisé par un artiste au doigté harmonieux. C'est beau à lire. Quand nous sommes dans les pensées d'Ino, on voit Saï un peu comme une énigme, une sorte de puzzle qu'on va chercher à assembler comme le fait la blonde.

C'est doux, c'est tendre, c'est agréable… Alors si vous cherchez à passer un bon moment en compagnie de Saï et Ino, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Œuvre d'art » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei ?**

Lire un OS avec Ino et Sai est une première pour moi ! En général je ne m'y intéresse pas, mais je ne résiste pas à la plume de Fiona. Le résumé m'a bien donné envie de lire et je ne regrette pas ma lecture.

Concernant le fond, l'auteure a facilement décrit les sentiments de ces deux personnages que tout oppose, mais ils sont si complémentaires. Le titre est bien choisi, il est en corrélation avec le personnage passionné qu'est Sai découvrant l'amour, et je trouve que tout est super bien lié.

Comme Fiona dispose (comme nous tous) d'informations complètes sur l'œuvre originale, celles-ci sont justes et précises, pertinentes et mises en perspective. Apprécié ! La chute clôture bien l'OS, mais j'aurais aimé une suite pour voir l'évolution de leur relation, ils sont super intéressants ! C'est vraiment dommage ! Ah oui ! J'ai tiqué sur le nom de Sai mais c'est juste parce que je ne vois pas cela tous les jours : « Sai Uchiwa »… XD

Ensuite, rien à voir mais j'ai souri tout le long des critiques sur les œuvres d'art, je ne comprends pas et ne comprendrai jamais ce milieu ni comment les mots viennent aux connaisseurs à la vue d'une toile, mais cela m'amuse ! D'ailleurs c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener voir ses toiles, elles le décrivent et le mettent à nu, ce que la belle blonde a compris.

En ce qui concerne la forme, le texte est bien divisé en paragraphes qui sont correctement délimités. De même pour la transition entre les paragraphes est fluide, et ça déborde de connecteurs logiques, good work !

Le vocabulaire est adapté à ce genre de récit, entre la richesse des mots et la nuance qui est utilisée à bon escient, tout cela s'ajoute aux termes appréciatifs qui rendent le texte fluide et facile à lire !

Par contre, le texte n'est pas correctement orthographié, et les accords ne sont pas bien effectués. J'ai trouvé des erreurs de syntaxe (la construction de certaines phrases ne sont pas très correctes), de lexique, de grammaire (respectée mais à améliorer) et d'orthographe. Mais le style est bien maîtrisé ! Une petite correction rendra le texte plus-que-parfait ! ;)

Pour terminer, je vous recommande vraiment cet OS, vous ne le regrettez pas, vous allez être plongés dans la lecture et vous en ressortirez contents ! ^^

A bientôt, chers lecteurs !

* * *

 **Kiran nous en parle !**

Nouveau One shot, de My Fiona and Largo. Cette fois-ci nous sommes emmenés dans une intrigue à l'ambiance mature où Ino, jeune et jolie jeune femme croqueuse d'hommes, s'éprend du beau Sai, un richissime artiste venant d'une puissante famille entrepreneuriale.

L'histoire, haute de ses quelques sept mille mots, est assez longue et bien fournie, ce qui permet entre autre de bien installer l'histoire, de développer les personnages ainsi que de traiter de nombreux thèmes très intéressants.

Bien que l'histoire soit longue, l'intrigue est somme toute assez simple : Ino, jeune femme très mystérieuse qui semble enchaîner les coups d'un soir, s'éprend un jour de Sai dans une cage d'ascenseur. Les deux jeunes gens, malgré leur différence de statut social évidentes, vont apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser, et petit à petit se dévoileront l'un à l'autre dans un tango subtil et délicat de passion. L'histoire d'une rencontre qui devait durer plus qu'une descente d'ascenseur.

J'ai bien aimé l'histoire. Notamment pour ses qualités narratives. Le vocabulaire est excellent, la grammaire impeccable, l'enchaînement des tableaux se fait avec une fluidité remarquable et l'auteure manie les points de vues internes avec une incroyable aisance.

L'histoire se laisse facilement lire, et aborde des thèmes intéressants dans une société très contemporaine : la place de la femme, la liberté de la sexualité de la femme, qu'est-ce qu'une œuvre d'art, l'amour entre deux personnes ayant un niveau social différent, l'acceptation par les proches d'un tel amour, la sociabilisassions etc...

Cette histoire a un côté très Roméo et Juliette dans le traitement des personnages, d'autant plus qu'Ino est ici quelqu'un de très intéressant à suivre à cause de son parcours avant de rencontrer Sai. Je vous encourage à lire si vous aimer ce genre d'histoires.

Malheureusement, cette fic comporte également des points qui m'ont moins séduits.

L'histoire est très bonne, et les thèmes abordés sont très intéressants.

Mais voilà, je ne les trouve pas assez approfondis dans cette fic.

L'auteure survole des points qui auraient pu donner selon moi à l'intrigue plus de questionnements et de réflexions.

Certaines métaphores comme le rapport ascenseur-cage font tapisserie et se révèlent être superficielle malgré une bonne volonté. Dans le langage courant on parle bien de « cage d'ascenseur » mais ici l'auteure semble vouloir à tout prix faire un symbolisme en mettant la rencontre d'Ino et de Sai sous le signe d'une prison physique autant que sociale, représenté par le fameux ascenseur. Le symbolisme aurait été pertinent si il avait été entretenu durant toute l'histoire, mais il n'apparaît que au début pour être rappelé à la toute fin comme pour « poétifier » leur rencontre.

D'un autre côté, le symbolisme de l'œuvre d'art n'est lui aussi pas assez approfondie. Le thème de l'œuvre d'art ne s'arrête qu'aux apparences, lorsque que Sai admire la beauté PHYSIQUE d'Ino (on passera le passage 16+ où là l'auteure s'est fait plaisir en ressortant tout le champ lexical de la volupté des courbes des corps).

La partie du début où Ino fait une critique artistique d'un tableau aurait pu ouvrir une discussion sur qu'est-ce que l'art en soit, mais Ino se contente juste de montrer qu'elle a été attentive en cours d'art plastiques au lycée en disant ô combien un paysage morne reflète une personnalité malheureuse et tourmentée.

De ce fait cela mène également à une vision biaisée de la beauté.

Sai est présenté comme étant un personnage qui ne ressent rien et qui n'est attiré que par ce qui est « beau », à savoir Ino.

Il n'a jamais été attiré par quoi ni qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Son entière existence ne se résumait jusqu'alors qu'à « art », et voilà qu'il rencontre Ino et que d'un coup il a le coup de foudre et elle devient pour lui la seule « belle » femme existant en ce monde (sous-entendu que, comme pour Ino, il la trouve « différente » des autres femmes).

Comme Ino n'est au final intéressée par Sai que parce qu'il n'est pas comme « tous les hommes ».

S'il avait été comme tous les gars qu'elle a l'habitude de fréquenter, nul doute qu'Ino se serait amusée avec lui avant de le laisser à l'hôtel au petit matin.

Je trouve qu'Ino et Sai auraient pu avoir des discussions très intéressantes à propos de l'art et de la beauté. Au lieu de s'approuver l'un l'autre en se regardant comme des gobies, ils auraient pu avoir des opinions différentes à propos de l'amour, de l'art et de la beauté, et pas juste des divergences d'opinions mais bien des discussions argumentées où les deux campent sur leurs positions et se balancent des raisons plus valables les unes que les autres.

la beauté ici ne fait que correspondre au canon de beauté que nous avons dans la vrais vie : à savoir une femme, blanche, mince, pas trop grande, blonde et aux yeux bleus (idem pour les hommes, même si la couleur des cheveux et des yeux peut varier). Or on est tous d'accord pour dire que la conception de la beauté est une chose très abstraite et surtout ; un modèle d'« idéal ».

Sai qui pourtant n'a jamais été intéressé par les femmes car elles sont trop « superficielles », se retrouve soudainement attiré par Ino qui pourtant possède tout les attraits du piège parfait pour leurrer les hommes qui ne sont intéressés que par le superficiel.

Et Ino de son côté se retrouve attiré par Sai juste parce qu'il ne correspond pas au cliché des hommes en général ? Il est évidant que Ino ne cotoie qu'une certaine élite de la société, mais de là à mettre tous les hommes dans le même panier je trouve ça un peu exagéré.

La beauté est une conception abstraite, pas une généralité, donc il aurait été intéressant de montrer que Sai, vu son caractère, ne possède qu'une seule vision de la beauté véritable : la sienne.

Ino est belle car elle correspond à ses critères de beauté (comme pour la plupart des autres « hommes). Il n'a jamais été attiré par personne d'autre car aucune autre femme ne correspondait à ses critères extrêmement spécifiques de la beauté. Et il est plutôt courant, malgré l'opinion populaire, que les artistes soient des gens très intransigeant et exigeant en matière d'art.

Il aurait été intéressant de montrer Ino et Sai comme deux personnages très « manipulateurs », Ino car elle voudrait se faire un homme insaisissable, et Sai car il ne tolérerait pas les avis différents des siens.

Cela aurait donné lieu à des mind games absolument époustouflant, des dîners où ils se tournent autours comme des lions en cage (lol), deux prédateurs guettant leur proie, deux danseurs de tango enflammés attendant que l'autre fasse le premier faux pas pour pouvoir le dévorer tout cru.

Et ce jeu de « fuis moi, poursuis moi » aurait pu mener à un amour particulier. Amour qu'ils ne comprennent pas car ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'être sincèrement amoureux de quelqu'un.

Ino montre une image de femme libérée sexuellement, mais toujours prisonnière dans son rôle de fantasme pour homme, ou une paire de nichons sur pattes pour faire simple.

Mais on en sait finalement que très peu sur elle, à part qu'elle est amoureuse et que tous les autre gars avec qui elle à été sont des enfoirés qui objectifient les femmes.

L'histoire ne tourne qu'autour de la relation à l'eau de rose de Sai et Ino, à aucun moment plus de profondeurs n'est ajouté à leur personnage. On en apprend plus à propos du passé de Sai mais rien pour Ino. On ne sait même pas si elle est une sorte de prostituée de luxe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle en est réduite à « les hommes sont tous des nazes avec qui je baise quand même » et « je suis amoureuse subtilement).

Si seulement Ino avait eu un peu plus de background je me serais davantage attachée à elle.

L'auteure veut lui donner une image de femme indépendante sexuellement ; une image très forte quand on pense à combien la sexualité de la femme à été contrôlée et réprimée au cours de l'Histoire.

Or Ino n'est ni indépendante, ni forte dans cette fic. Elle est une jeune fille paumée qui se retrouve toujours à sortir avec le même type de mec qu'elle n'aime pas : des hommes riche et plus âgés qu'elle (est-ce pour vivre ? Là encore on n'en sait rien).

Elle retire du plaisir au niveau du sexe, mais nul part on voit qu'elle souhaite autre chose, où si sa situation est le résultat d'une dévalorisation d'elle-même en tant qu'être humain.

Elle a tout l'air d'une femme qui ne sors avec ce type d'homme que parce qu'elle ne connaît rien d'autre, une sorte de cercle vicieux que l'on voit beaucoup dans la fiction et qui est toujours intéressant à lire.

Ici Ino est attirée par Sai alors qu'il la reluque comme tous les autres avant lui, parce qu'il joue les vierges effarouchées (et encore le mot est faible). Une force « mystérieuse et mystique» les poussent l'un vers l'autre et c'est dommage.

Bordel, elle n'arrive même pas à envoyer bouler un random étranger sans que Sai ne vienne jouer les chevaliers servants et la sauve du méchant « homme comme les autres » !

Il aurait été intéressant que Ino apparaisse comme étant sûre d'elle et séductrice à l'extérieur, mais beaucoup plus angoissée à l'intérieur. Qu'elle sorte avec Sai car c'est la facilité, qu'elle ne soit pas sûre que son amour pour lui soir sincère à cause de ce qu'elle fait en dehors de lui.

Voir même qu'à la fin elle se rende compte que leur amour n'est pas quelque chose de sain. Qu'elle ne fait que tomber dans ses travers avec lui, et que Sai ne l'aime peut-être pas véritablement, comme un homme est sensé aimer une femme (cis-genre-hétéro-sexuellement parlant).

Car finalement Sai est, comme le dit la fin, un individu tout aussi angoissé, et très enfantin. Il aime Ino comme un enfant le ferait, car pour lui elle est pure de tous les vices qu'il côtoie au quotidien, alors qu'elle même se voit corrompue par ses vices à elle.

Ino aurait même pu même lui faire le coup à la Feydeau dans le Bourgeon et lui sortir un truc du genre « je ne suis pas une femme que l'on peut Aimer », et l'abandonner dans sa chambre, endormi, et ça aurait fait un angst tout ce qu'il y a de plus tragique.

J'imaginais plus l'histoire tourner façon les liaisons dangereuses et Le Bourgeon au lieu d'une imitation de Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes.

L'histoire manque de relief, les personnages sont trop « parfait », lisses avec des défauts de façade, qui sont là uniquement pour que les personnages qui s'opposent à l'amour des protagonistes soient dépeins comme des enfoirés.

Sasuke est juste un gars aux méthodes complètement tordu pour caser son cousin, et bien que Sakura ait de bonnes raisons de vouloir protéger Sai de Ino et de sa « sulfureuse réputation » elle n'apparaît finalement que comme un personnage négatif à qui on aimerait bien dire « ta gueule pouffiasse, tu comprends rien à l'amour », et sur qui Ino peut faire une tirade longue comme la tour Eiffel dans le genre «vous ne me connaissez pas, ne me jugez pas, j'ai plus souffert que vous et blablabla ».

Enfin, je regrette que l'histoire, malgré son énorme potentiel, ait viré en un Roméo et Juliette.

Et que la romance entre Sai et Ino soit si facile, et n'existe que pour justifier la fin où ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans le lit.

Et encore Roméo et Juliette ont plus d'obstacles dans leur histoire que Sai et Ino n'en ont eux-mêmes, le genre d'obstacle qui vous fait mourir à la fin, et pas de façon très heureuse.

En clair : histoire plaisante mais qui reste en surface car les problèmes viennent des autres et non pas des protagonistes. Personne, à pars Sakura, ne posera de vrais problèmes sur la table, et expliquera son point de vue en quoi telle chose est bien ou mal selon son avis personnel.

L'auteure n'arrive pas à faire se questionner le lecteur sur les nombreux thèmes que comporte la fic.

On aurait pu parler de sexualité, et d'indépendance, et d'amour selon les classes sociales, que même si une personne paraît libre ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'est véritablement.

Les messages de l'auteure ne passent pas très bien à cause du gros manque de contextualisation et de l'utilisation accessoire de métaphores :

-le symbole de la cage n'est pas bien exploité.

-Ino n'a aucun background

-on ne voit jamais les protagonistes faire autre chose, à part penser à l'autre et être ensemble

-l'amour et un thème sur-représenté et qui éclipse tous les autres thèmes ainsi que problèmes qui pourraient en découler

-les thèmes de l'amour, de l'art et de la beauté sont trop génériques, pas assez personnels et ne font que conforter le lecteur dans un canon qu'ielle connaît au lieu de les faire se questionner sur ce que ces thèmes ont de problématiques.

Malgré ma déception, Œuvre d'Art se laisse quand même facilement lire et je suis sûre qu'elle ravira les fans de ce couple ainsi que les amoureux des romances issues du destin et de rencontres fugaces.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Œuvre d'art » de My fiona and largo**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Sur le fandom Naruto bien que j'ai dans mes brouillons des écrits sur le fandom de Bleach et crossover Naruto/Bleach

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

J'ai été inspiré par la chanson de Calogero "En apesanteur". J'écoutais la chanson qui passait à la radio, il me semble, et les images sont venues naturellement dans mon esprit alors j'ai écrit.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Dans le cadre de cet OS, j'ai écouté en boucle "En apesanteur" afin de ne pas perdre l'inspiration du moment. Après, il est bien rare que j'écrive sans fond sonore. Le silence m'insupporte.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Cet OS parle de Saï et Ino, bien avant qu'ils soient mis en couple dans le Manga. Je trouve qu'ils sont un couple attachant et singulier qui mérite une attention particulière.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je dirai la relation établie entre les deux personnages et le choix du thème de l'art pour exprimer cet attachement à l'un et à l'autre.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Peut-être l'orthographe et la syntaxe… Je l'ai écrit voilà un petit moment et n'y ait pas retouché depuis sa publication.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

J'aime beaucoup Ino dans cet OS. J'essaye de faire ressortir sa fragilité.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Non du tout. Il restera un OS, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en faire une suite.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Hime-Lay reste l'auteur que je recommande vivement ! C'est vraiment un coup de cœur. Après évidemment tous nos écrivains de la chronique ;)

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Ivresse reste au top. J'ai une autre fiction que j'appréciais énormément mais je pense que son auteur a cessé d'écrire et le titre, je ne serai le retrouver.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Vers la Libération est vraiment mon bébé à moi, bien que Retour la suit de près. Après je pense me remettre sur une longue fic, une fois que le travail me le permettra et il y aura cet objectif de dépasser Vers la Libération.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Je les remercie tous pour leur patience, leur mot, leur avis ! J'essaie de ne pas les décevoir et de leur donner du plaisir à la lecture. Je m'excuse également des périodes d'absences et de la longueur de publication des chapitres. Enfin je les encourage à suivre notre chronique et à venir découvrir tous ces auteurs plus méritants les uns que les autres !

Bisous à tous !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LiliCatAll :** Merci beaucoup^^ Je transmets à l'équipe ;)

* * *

Je remercie **My fiona and largo** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Yasei** et **Kiran** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 9 : _« Naruto est mort »_ de **Mugu.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	11. Episode 10

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 10 : « Naruto est mort » de Mugu.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 10 portant sur « Naruto est mort » du fandom Naruto. Un OS un peu particulier que je vous laisse découvrir. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 10.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Naruto est mort » de Mugu**

« Mais vous pouvez le secourir… »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Ce mois-ci, nous nous attaquons à un OS un peu spécial écrit par un de nos chers chroniqueurs, j'ai nommé : Mugu ! Un OS de mille mots tout rond dont le titre est totalement approprié.

« Naruto est mort », ou tout du moins, il se meure.

Dans ce court texte, Naruto est allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, oscillant entre la vie et la mort, lourdement blessé, ne pouvant plus respirer sans assistance, etc. Il agonise.

Parsemé de métaphores percutantes, Mugu nous explique pourquoi Naruto se meure, comment ce garçon au sourire radieux disparait, lentement. Quels coups ont eu raison de sa positivité, à cause de qui ou de quoi bascule-t-il dans les ténèbres de l'oubli… C'est aussi beau à lire que le message est important.

Naruto est une métaphore, l'identité qu'a choisie Mugu pour représenter le fandom qui porte le nom de notre héroïque blondinet. Ce fandom qu'exploitent les auteurs et que viennent lire les lecteurs.

C'est un appel à l'aide pour sauver Naruto. C'est un coup de gueule.

Cet OS est totalement représentatif de ce que souhaitait Savant en créant la « Chronique du Savant », et c'est pour faire vivre Naruto que l'équipe l'a suivi.

On a rejoint la Chronique parce qu'on veut récompenser les auteurs d'une review constructive, parce qu'on veut sortir de l'ombre des fanfictions qui manquent de vues et parce qu'on veut aider les lecteurs à trouver de nouvelles lectures. Nous n'obligeons personne à laisser un commentaire, nous tentons de récompenser les courageux auteurs qui font perdurer les fandoms.

Et Mugu dépeint, d'une nouvelle métaphore, le ressenti d'un auteur. Une métaphore humaine qui ne peux laisser indifférent ce « vous » que nous sommes en lisant. Il nous demande de prendre part, de faire quelque chose pour sauver ce fandom, comme tous les autres. Je cite Mugu : _« Votre parole est le souffle de vie qui ranimera Naruto… »_.

Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire ce one-shot. Faites preuve de curiosité (celui qui a dit que c'était un vilain défaut est un menteur XD), devenez acteurs de ce magnifique partage artistique, et allez lire ce condensé de mis à nu. Et si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une review à tous vos auteurs^^

* * *

 **La review de La Noctambuleuse**

Alors si je m'attendais à cela ! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer tellement il y a de choses à dire sur ce qui est écrit là ! Est-ce que je commence par le fond ou bien la forme ?

Le récit est court, mais très piquant. Tu décris une réalité qui je pense ne s'améliorera pas avec le temps. Malheureusement, on consomme de la fanfiction comme on consomme n'importe quoi dans notre vie. On cherche une bonne fanfiction, ça nous divertit, on ferme le navigateur à la dernière page et on l'oublie, jusqu'au chapitre suivant. Sans penser que derrière, il y a des heures, des jours, des semaines ou bien même des années de travail. Puis on en cherche une autre qui nous plaira forcément puisqu'on a l'embarras du choix n'est-ce pas ?

Et il est vrai que ne pas voir son travail reconnu est blessant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner à cause du manque du review. Si ça ne plaît pas à mille personne et alors ? Ce n'est pas grave, persévérons ! Tôt ou tard, les commentaires viendront c'est certain, après il ne faut pas attendre d'en avoir une flopée non plus. Ça viendra comme ça viendra.

Je pars du principe que l'on fait ça par passion et non pas forcément pour attendre un retour des autres. Il faut écrire d'abord pour ça, puis pour les autres, mais bien sûr que je reconnais que recevoir des commentaires de personnes ayant aimé notre histoire est plus que gratifiant.

Et puis j'ai également l'impression que les fandoms se meurent à petit feu, à cause de l'arrêt des mangas et ça malheureusement, on y peut rien. L'intérêt se perd naturellement pour eux même si nous auteurs essayons de continuer à les faire vivre comme on le peut à travers notre imagination et nos récits, mais il est vrai qu'il y a de moins en moins de lecteurs, donc de moins en moins d'auteurs également. Je suis sur Fan-fiction depuis plus de 10 ans et en 10 ans, les choses ont beaucoup beaucoup changées. Cette plateforme était autrement très très populaire, mais à mon humble avis, avec la popularisation des réseaux sociaux ou même d'autres plateformes d'écriture, fanfictions est délaissée. Y pouvons-nous vraiment quelque chose ?

En tout cas, ton texte est très original et je suis sûre qu'il a touché et touchera beaucoup d'auteurs, car tu décris une réalité déplaisante.

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Nous avons là un court one-shot de mille mots à peine qui, en dépit de sa taille réduite, suscite bien des réflexions et appelle une analyse complète et de nombreux commentaires.

Cet OS semble d'entrée jouer sur le minimalisme. On se trouve face à un titre court, assez percutant, et qui de ce fait nous intrigue. En effet, la première réaction qu'on peut avoir en tant que lecteur en le lisant, c'est de froncer les sourcils. Comment ça, Naruto est mort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce texte ? Dans un premier temps, on va peut-être supposer qu'il s'agit d'un énième texte proposant une fin alternative et apocalyptique au manga avec la mort de son héros. Cependant, le résumé, tout aussi synthétique, achève de nous plonger dans la perplexité. Comment ça, le sauver ? « Nous » ? C'est là le premier point fort de cette histoire : jouer sur la curiosité du lecteur à travers le paratexte pour l'inciter à lire l'histoire. Dans mon cas, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné.

On remarquera au passage que la date de publication n'est pas anodine. Trois jours après l'anniversaire de notre ninja blond préféré, c'est loin d'être une coïncidence. Bref, nous voilà face à quelques petits détails qui laissent penser que cette histoire est davantage que ce qu'elle laisse imaginer.

La première phrase de l'OS est tout à fait ordinaire, dans le sens où on pourrait la retrouver dans n'importe quelle autre histoire un peu dramatique. Elle énonce la situation en toute sobriété. C'est à partir de la deuxième phrase qu'on saisit pleinement le but de cet OS : faire passer un message destiné aux auteurs et lecteurs des sites de fanfiction. Car, au milieu des hyperboles utilisées pour s'enfoncer dans le pathos et souligner l'aspect critique de la situation, on discerne un tableau peu reluisant. Naruto meurt de l'indifférence des lecteurs qui, par leur silence, cessent de faire vivre son univers et les fanfictions sur ce fandom.

Après ce premier paragraphe mi-gore, mi-déprimant, l'interpellation des lecteurs tombe à pic. À grand renfort de questions rhétoriques et de phrases valorisantes, l'auteur tente de faire appel aux sentiments des lecteurs pour les pousser à réagir. La répétition du « vous » vient d'ailleurs judicieusement renforcer cette impression.

C'est là que débute la phase « d'appel aux commentaires », que l'on devine aisément derrière le mot « murmure » ou encore « souffle ». Il s'agit là d'une partie plus sèche, dont le but est clairement de faire réagir. Car si l'auteur énumère quelques-unes des raisons qui peuvent pousser les lecteurs à garder le silence après lecture d'un texte, il les balaie d'un revers de main. D'après lui, et je crois que tous les auteurs reconnaîtront la justesse de l'affirmation, l'échange est primordial dans le domaine de la fanfiction. Non seulement, c'est le carburant qui nourrit la motivation de l'auteur, mais c'est aussi le moyen le plus sûr pour un auteur de s'améliorer et de mesurer l'utilité du partage de son histoire. J'ajouterais même qu'au-delà du mépris que suggère l'absence de participation d'un lecteur, c'est un manque de respect envers le travail de l'auteur que de lire ses textes sans laisser une trace, même ténue, de son passage.

Par ailleurs, le parallèle entre le mépris des lecteurs et le mépris qu'a vécu le personnage de Naruto est intéressant. Tout comme le lien entre le partage et l'essor de la créativité. Car, si on peut puiser en nous-mêmes pour créer une œuvre, celle-ci n'a de sens que si elle est vue/lue/partagée. Plus encore, l'auteur a souligné un aspect du problème auquel on ne pense pas toujours spontanément : un univers de fiction ne perdure que s'il y a des fans pour continuer de l'entretenir. Et ceux qui, comme moi, fréquentent les plateformes de fanfictions depuis près d'une décennie ne pourront que constater qu'en effet, ces univers se meurent peu à peu dans l'esprit des fans. Moins de textes, beaucoup moins de commentaires… À ce rythme, la Volonté du feu menace de s'éteindre. Pour ceux qui tiennent à ces œuvres qui nous ont tant fait rêver, réagir, c'est un signal d'alarme qu'on ne peut ignorer.

Concrètement, qu'est-ce qui peut plaire dans cet OS ? Le parallèle fait avec le personnage de Naruto, ainsi que le message délivré. Le désespoir des auteurs face à l'indifférence de bien des lecteurs est croissant, et bon nombre approuvent le fait de tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

À l'inverse, qu'est-ce qui peut déplaire ? L'exagération omniprésente, que ce soit dans les termes choisis, comme « élus », ou dans les hyperboles. Mais surtout le ton mordant de cet OS. Car l'auteur, tout en évitant le piège de la vulgarité, s'exprime sans prendre de gants. Si cette claque verbale peut en réveiller certains, d'autres à la susceptibilité exacerbée risquent de prendre la mouche sans tarder. Mais ça, c'est le risque inhérent à tout texte pouvant contrarier un certain public.

Que peut-on en conclure ? Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il s'agit là d'un message adroitement exprimé, en lien direct avec l'univers visé, mais qui a tout de même une portée beaucoup plus large. Je salue l'originalité de l'auteur, et je conseille la lecture de cet OS à tous, qu'il s'agisse des lecteurs impliqués ou fantômes. Je ne saurais également que trop encourager à la diffusion massive de ce texte, très court et qui se lit facilement, soutenu par une plume très appréciable. Que ceux qui cherchent une histoire avec un scénario complet, mus par l'appât du divertissement, revoient leurs critères. On est ici pour donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, et c'est, de mon point de vue, réussi.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei ?**

Je me souviens avoir déjà lu cet OS ayant également été le sujet d'un débat dans notre Chronique (décidément, on fait des débats sur tout XD).

En lisant le titre, sans me souvenir que je l'avais déjà lu, je m'attendais sincèrement à parcourir des lignes farfelues _made in_ Mugu avec plein d'ambiguïtés, des tournures de phrases écrites de manière à nous faire tordre de rire, ajoutée au tout, une morale digne de ce nom. J'avais raison uniquement sur la morale !

Exceptionnellement, je ne ferais pas mon analyse habituelle car il n'y a pas lieu d'en faire une finalement, cet OS fait passer un message important dont je ne peux qu'être totalement d'accord. Et je ne relève même pas les quelques erreurs que j'ai trouvé.

C'est là une manière originale et ingénieuse (à l'image de l'auteur) de faire passer ce message. C'est un appel au soutien des auteurs, nous devons leur donner de l'importance et de la reconnaissance face aux innombrables heures qu'ils passent derrière leurs écrans pour nous satisfaire. Quand vous mangez au resto et que vos papilles ont été ravies, vous allez directement vous exclamer au personnel pour montrer à quel point vous avez aimé le plat. Ou alors, si vous êtes timides, vous vous promettez de laisser un petit commentaire très appréciatif avec 5 étoiles sur le site du resto. Et grâce à cela, votre resto favori perdurera autant qu'il le pourra grâce à ses _**clients**_.

Bah c'est la même chose pour les auteurs ou pour tout artiste comme le dit si bien Mumu. Il y aura toujours un service pour l'autre, la moindre des choses est de montrer de la reconnaissance, ou si ça ne vous plaît pas, un commentaire _**constructif**_ (dans le respect d'autrui s'il vous plaît, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, quoi que…).

En lisant cet OS, vous auriez une idée du mal-être que ressentent certains auteurs face à vos silences. Ne vous plaigniez pas si votre fiction préférée en cours a été abandonnée, encore moins si votre auteur favori a cessé d'écrire. Si vous aviez fait un tout petit effort, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Force à tous les auteurs qui, malgré cette tare, sont restés jusqu'au bout, vous êtes les plus forts.

Je relève une phrase percutante : « Ne pas participer alors que vous éprouvez du plaisir à lire représente un mépris ». So _true,_ bordel.

Attention ! Je ne vise personne en particulier, vous êtes libres de faire ce qui vous chante (encore heureux ! XD), nous ne sommes pas là pour vous dire quoi faire. Nous sommes là pour accomplir notre engagement qui est de porter la voix d'innombrables auteurs et vous ouvrir les yeux. Ceci est notre combat.

Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps, je vous invite à lire et à réfléchir )

Je remercie tous ceux qui, après avoir lu cet OS, (et même ceux qui se sont réformés avant cela), feront l'effort de montrer de la reconnaissance envers un auteur (ou n'importe qui ! Envers vos parents, vos enfants, vos amis, votre patron etc. ! Ça s'appelle la bienséance !)

Bonne lecture à vous, et merci Mugu.

* * *

 **Kiran nous en parle**

 **(Avec la participation de Sérénade Bleue)**

Quelques années avant la fin officielle et désastreuse de Naruto, je pense que la plupart des fans savaient déjà que la licence était proche de la mort.

Naruto est mort est un one-shot de type call-out où le but est de rappeler aux lecteurs leur responsabilité dans la bonne santé et la pérennité d'un fandom. Les lecteurs sont le fuel des auteurs, les nourrissant de reviews et d'amour pour leur travail. En échange, les auteurs nourrissent les lecteurs en créant des histoires sur leurs personnages préférés, et pour tous les goûts.

Quand les auteurs créent et que les lecteurs commentent, cela crée un cercle vertueux qui encourage les auteurs à publier plus et permet par conséquent aux lecteurs d'assouvir leur faim insatiable de petit gobelin englué dans la société « moderne » de consommation des fanfics (car oui, la consomation de fanfics existe depuis belle lurette, genre avant même Balzac).

Quand le cercle vertueux marche, tout va bien, les auteurs et les lecteurs sont contents, ils font tous quelque chose qu'ils aiment et sont motivés pour produire encore plus de contenu!

Mais quand un grain de sable vient se glisser dans l'engrenage bien huilé du fandom, rien ne va plus. Soit qu'un auteur arrête de publier en ne finissant pas ses histoires car il veut passer à autre chose, ce qui frustre le lectorat, soit que la fanbase de cet auteur fini par se désintéresser et quitte le fandom, privant l'auteur de commentaires pour s'améliorer et se dépasser (se dire que ce qu'ielle écrit vaut la peine d'être lu). Dans les deux cas, l'équilibre est rompu et tout le monde est frustré et sort perdant dans l'affaire.

Ce one shot part avec de bonnes intentions, il se fait le porte-parole des auteurs de NARUTO qui souffrent de ce manque de visibilité et qui restent dans l'ombre alors qu'ils ne demandent qu'à s'améliorer, et à partager leurs idées. Pas besoin de talent quand la passion est là, le talent ça se travaille avec l'expérience.

Et pour avoir de l'expérience, les auteurs veulent de la reconnaissance via les commentaires et c'est tout à fait normal.

C'est sûr qu'une fic d'un million de mot et longue que quelque cinquante chapitres pour seulement quatre pauvre petits commentaires en bas de page, ça fout le seum.

C'est vrai que c'est très frustrant de voir que personne ne prend pas dix secondes de son temps pour rédiger une review alors qu'on a passé dix heures sur l'histoire pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs. Pas même un petit « cool, super fic, j'ai aimé » Quelle ingratitude ect etc.

C'est vrai qu'on veut tous être reconnu pour son travail car ça aide pour le self-estime. Et bien sûr il est plus facile de partager avec les autres quand on sait qu'il va y avoir un retour.

La volonté de ce one-shot est bonne. Il y a quelques fautes d'inattention, mais l'ensemble est très visuel et on sent l'engagement de l'auteur dans le sujet pour défendre ses camarades.

Par contre, comme il s'agit d'un call-out, on ne peut pas vraiment parler structure ou grammaire ici. Est-ce seulement une fic ?

Le sujet porte à débat, car on a pas tous les mêmes objectifs, désirs et avis sur le sujet. Tout le monde n'est pas dans la même situation.

L'intention est louable, mais je trouve l'exécution maladroite, trop culpabilisante. Ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews sont des imbéciles, et allez raisonner des imbéciles. Ils ne liront même pas ce one-shot.

Ne cherchez pas à hurler sur des sourds, vous aurez beau vous époumoner, ils ne vous entendront pas plus.

Les seuls qui liront ce call out sont déjà des fans qui suivent de près l'auteur et qui laissent déjà des commentaires. Le côté moralisateur-grand seigneur-donneur de leçons risque de refroidir les indécis car personne n'aime qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire, et plus encore les lecteurs qui font leur devoir avec bienveillance vont culpabiliser pour rien car ce one shot s'adresse à TOUT LE MONDE.

Pas juste aux quelques andouilles qui se foutent pas mal du bien être des auteurs, (ceux-là ne liront même pas la première ligne de ce post, ils seront déjà passé à autre chose et auront oublié que ce post existait) tout le monde.

Pour convaincre les indécis (qui eux représentent la majorité), je suggère plutôt de les ammener dans le sens voulu, de continuer de partager la passion et de rappeler que tout travail mérite salaire (d'autant plus que celui çi est rapide et gratuis), de parler plutôt du côté positif d'avoir des reviews, de l'impact que ça a sur vous personnellement, plutôt que de présenter la situation comme étant apocalyptique. Les artistes dessinent souvent un diagramme sur le cercle vertueux et ça donne plus envie de les écouter.

En clair, brusquer les gens n'est jamais la bonne approche.

Maintenant que l'histoire est finie, le fandom Naruto diminue et change avec les années : les anciens fans (hardcore) (comme moi) passent à autre chose, à de nouveaux centres d'intérêts (tout en conservant une certaine tendresse pour ces jours heureux), la plupart de jeunes connaissent déjà l'intrigue et sont moins impliqué dans le fandom car ils n'ont pas la même hype que les anciens qui eux ont vécu ces découvertes et ont respiré Naruto pendant plus de quinze ans.

Ça intéresse sans doute moins de monde. Et la plate-forme de n'aide pas non plus.

C'est visuellement moche, le système de recherche est préhistorique, et la mise en avant des fics (qui favorise les anglophones) est catastrophique. Résultats, on passe à côté de fics très bien et on préfère changer de site (au hasard ao3 où on peut chercher des fandoms précis, les ships, les mots clés, la langue etc etc... sans se retrouver noyé sous des tonnes et des tonnes de résultats)

le problème des reviews (sur ffnet) vient plus de la mauvaise configuration de la plate-forme qui est restée inchangée depuis des année, contrairement à twitter et tumblr qui offrent un système de partage bien plus rapide et facile à liker et à re-partager. La seule nouveauté a été le bannissement de tous les contenus nsfw, mais leur gestion misérable n'empêche pas les porns bot.

L'intérêt pour le fandom naruto diminue d'années en années, c'est un fait, et on ne pourra jamais revenir à l'âge d'or des années 2010 et pré 2010.

Mais il y a toutjours de nombreux fans à travers le monde car Naruto reste une licence qui pèse dans le game (au même titre que dragon ball et one piece).

Louons quand même l'intention de cette pseudo histoire, car parfois certains ont vraiment besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses pour leur rappeler leur devoir moral.

Il est très difficile pour moi de commenter cette histoire, car étant plus un rappel à l'ordre qu'une véritable fic, on tombe très vite dans la dispute et le drama pour faire valoir ses opinions.

Le peut que cette histoire à a offrir ne m'a pas du tout séduit. De un parce que je ne me sens pas du tout concerné (je laisse toujours un commentaire quand je lis. Si il n'y en a pas c'est que je n'ai tout simplement pas lu ou que je commenterai plus tard), et de deux parce que lire Naruto en train de mourir pour ensuite lire que c'est de ma faute si il est dans cet état : C'est un personnage de fiction les gens ! Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas ressentir ce que le fandom lui fait subir jour après jour parce que sinon cela ferait des lustres qu'il se serait passé la corde au cou (et encore si j'étais à sa place, je préférerai que tous les auteurs de angst et de contenu « hardcore » ne reçoivent jamais de reviews comme ça ils arrêteront de me faire souffrir). En clair, mettre Naruto dans la position « c'est les lecteurs qui causent ma mort » alors que dans quasi toute les fics il vit sans arrêt la perte de ses proches... Cela m'a fait plutôt rire en fait ! Naruto se fait flageller en permanence et au lieu de blâmer le fouet il dit au public que c'est de sa faute car il n'applaudit pas assez fort xD (je caricature, je caricature, un peu d'humour plz).

Enfin bref, la fic aurait pu avoir du potentiel : lier la mort de Naruto à la mort du fandom c'est une idée qui envoie ! Mais malheureusement le fait que l'auteur ait transformé son début prometteur en une espèce de croisade sainte contre les lecteurs impies a totalement ruiné la fic à mes yeux. Cette fic à la subtilité d'un coup de poing en plein visage, et même si des gens le mérite certainement, tout le monde sait que la subtilité est bien plus efficace qu'une mandale pour rallier du monde de son côté (au hasard, demandez-vous pourquoi toute les grandes gueules en politique ne font jamais long feu).

Amener en finesse le lecteur à se poser des questions sur ses agissements aurait mieux fait passez la pilule. Juste rester concentré sur le dépérissement de Naruto aurait suffi à apitoyer le publique. Il aurait pu poser des questions et offrir des solutions au lieu de lancer des accusations, car là ce ne sont pas ses mots qui sortent, mais bien ceux de l'auteur qui fait transparaître gratuitement et ouvertement sa rage à travers lui.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Naruto est mort » de Mugu**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Omae wa mou shindeiru !

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

J'ai ragé, puis j'ai déversé ma rage dans mon écrit. Puis après, c'est aller mieux.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

J'écris en fond sonore en général, mais pas pour ce oneshot que j'étais déterminé à boucler en moins d'une demi-heure. Pour les musiques, cela dépend du thème abordé derrière ou de l'ambiance en question.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Vous allez connaître la vérité derrière la Conspiration.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Il vous permettra d'apprendre tous les secrets derrière les propriétés arithmétiques de T associés aux nombres de Tamagawa et les partitions non croisées classiques. Sinon, il vous fera aussi le café.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Il est très feignant.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le prénom de son animal de compagnie.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

C'est une question dérangeante. Je demande mon avocat.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Second (le seul ayant écrit sur Kubera de manière assez longue) et CzarBetchimov (l'auteur le plus prolifique de Steins;Gate)

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Partouze à Moulinsart bien entendu.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Quand j'écris quelque chose, cela me sort de l'esprit. Mais tant que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire, cela continue de me trotter. Du coup, toujours la dernière en cours, soit ici les Visiteurs du Pandémonium.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Oui. Non. Oui. Non. Non. Oui. Oui. Non. (Quel est le nombre caché derrière cette combinaison ?)

* * *

Je remercie **Mugu** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **La Noctambuleuse, Rozenn, Kiran** (et Sérénade Bleue) et **Yasei** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 11 _« Quarante-cinq minutes »_ de **Miss Tako.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	12. Episode 11

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 11 : « Quarante cinq minutes » de Miss Tako.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

Avant de s'attaquer à la Chronique, souhaitons la bienvenue à une nouvelle chroniqueuse : Juiceandcookies, alias Juice ;)

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 11 portant sur « Quarante cinq minutes » du fandom Sherlock Holmes. Un défi littéraire que l'équipe va décortiquer. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 11.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Quarante cinq minutes » de Miss Tako**

« Watson va se marier. Se marie. Holmes n'a pas le droit d'intervenir. Mais il en a le temps. Peut-être. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Salut à tous^^

Me voilà pour donner mon ressenti sur ma lecture du OS intitulé « Quarante-cinq minutes ».

Sachant que ce texte a été écrit en une heure avec pour thème « le temps », je ne peux qu'admirer le résultat, j'ai aimé.

Le résumé ne fait pas uniquement son travail en expliquant brièvement le contenu de l'histoire, il donne aussi le tempo qui va rythmer le texte. C'est un compte à rebours, c'est concis.

Et on va suivre ce tic-tac qui ne cesse d'être rappelé. Les minutes et les secondes défilent au même rythme que la mise en page du texte, que les phrases courtes mesurent. Les virgules sont nombreuses, nous faisant garder le rythme, toujours en nous rappelant les minutes et les secondes qui défilent. Vu le thème, je trouve ce one-shot parfaitement réussi !

Il y a évidemment quelques manques de décor qui ne permettent pas de se situer exactement. Par exemple, j'imaginais Holmes menotté à un vieux radiateur, mais rien ne l'indique. Ce n'est pas le moins du monde un reproche parce qu'une description des lieux, même partielle, auraient cassé le rythme qui donne tout son sens à ce texte.

Le plus important ce n'est pas où et dans quelle situation se trouve Holmes, c'est ce qu'il vit. Le temps lui est compté. Une fois libéré des menottes, il n'aura que quarante-cinq minutes pour « sauver sa vie ».

Je n'ai vu qu'un seul film de Sherlock Holmes (celui de 2009), et ça date, mais bon, il n'y a qu'un seul Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? Et je trouve celui de ce one-shot fidèle à son image. Il calcule ses chances de survie, il est pragmatique. Puis il hésite, il se résonne maladroitement en tentant de nier qu'il peut réussir. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il se libère.

Alors la course qu'il entreprend s'accapare les tic-tac qui continuent. Tout est méthodiquement détaillé, rythmant encore et toujours ce compte à rebours. Va-t-il y arriver ? Je ne vous le dirait pas :P

J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce one-shot et je vous le conseil fortement, sans oublier de laisser une review à son auteure ;)

* * *

 **Le ressenti de Juice**

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Nous nous retrouvons cette fois pour discuter du OS « 45 minutes » de Miss Tako. Il a été publié en 2010, avec pour thème Temps. Ne nous attardons pas et passons à l'analyse.

Dès la première phrase, nous comprenons que le temps sera notre fil conducteur. L'auteure met en relief ses phrases. De plus, celles-ci sont courtes. Cela renforce l'idée qu'Holmes doit se dépêcher. On alterne souvent entre une introspection du détective et le temps restant, une piqûre de rappel constante autant angoissante pour Holmes que pour le lecteur. Les mots sont simples, percutants, ils nous font sentir l'urgence de la situation. Les décisions et les doutes d'Holmes accompagnent nos pensées : « Arrivera-t-il à temps ? », « Ne devrait-il pas abandonner ? », « Non c'est Holmes, il réussira à trouver la solution, ou peut-être pas… ». Chaque action est accompagnée du temps qu'il perd et qui peut l'éloigner de son objectif. Le rythme est frénétique, nous conduisant à vouloir très rapidement la fin de l'histoire. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule, l'auteure tente d'éteindre l'espoir d'Holmes en même temps que le nôtre pour le raviver intensément lorsqu'il parvient à trouver une solution à son problème.

Je souhaite tout de même relever un point. Il n'est pas gênant à la lecture, le récit est si bien ficelé et entraînant qu'on ne les remarque qu'à une minutieuse relecture. Il y a deux fautes d'orthographe. ^^'

Pour conclure, l'auteure a très bien su nous tenir en haleine, le thème est respecté et le récit est cohérent. C'est le genre d'OS qui fait passer un bon moment, donnant le sourire à la fin et soulageant notre cœur pour toute l'adrénaline volontairement provoquée. Je ne lis pas les fanfictions sur Sherlock Holmes mais ma lecture a été bonne.

En espérant que pendant un moment de libre, vous iriez faire un tour et partagiez votre avis ! 😊

* * *

 **Kiran nous en parle !**

Nouveau fandom cette fois ! Avec une fanfic sur Sherlock Holmes, rien que ça !

Dans cette histoire très courte et portant sur le sujet du temps, Holmes se retrouve plongé dans un choix Pascalien ! Rester planté comme un chou dans sa chambre, ou aller empêcher Watson aka l'amour de sa vie d'emmener son joli petit moule jusqu'à l'hôtel !

Je caricature, mais cette fic se veut sérieuse et cherche à exprimer toute la tension et le dilemme qu'un amoureux transi et complexé peut ressentir.

L'enchaînement est sympathique, l'émotion tragique est bien utilisée, on ressent surtout son dilemme à travers le dispositif que Holmes a mis en place pour s'empêcher de craquer.

On voit que l'auteur à fait de son mieux pour coller au thème du temps, et elle l'utilise d'une façon intéressante avec ce compte à rebours oppressant qui ne laisse présager que deux fins possible pour cette histoire : soit Holmes résiste et on obtient une fin triste, soit il succombe et par s'opposer au mariage.

Cependant malgré un contenu prometteur, je ne me suis pas sentie investie dans l'histoire. Ou du moins : je me sentais investie, mais uniquement tant que Holmes ne réussissait pas à empêcher le mariage.

Pourtant je ne suis pas une fan des histoires angst, et j'apprécie toujours beaucoup les fin heureuses ou remplies d'espoir.

Ici la fin m'a donné une désagréable impression de facilité et d'inachèvement.

Si j'ai bien dis Pascalien c'est en effet parce que le dilemme qu'expérimente Holmes ne m'a pas semblé particulièrement percutant.

D'accord il est amoureux, ne veux pas se l'admettre puis par ensuite conquérir l'élu de son cœur. Et après ? Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Quelle est la raison qui l'a poussé à s'entraver de la sorte pour ne pas partir à l'église ? Watson et lui s'étaient-ils déjà « déclarés » auparavant ? Pourquoi Watson se marie ? Et avec qui il se marie ? Quelle est le contexte antérieur à l'histoire ? Pourquoi Watson et Holmes ont-ils des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

Beaucoup de questions me tourmentent l'esprit ? Je ne sais pas si la fic est tirée d'une série récente ou si elle est uniquement basée sur l'œuvre de Doyle.

En clair je ne sais pas d'où part l'histoire, le manque d'éléments de contexte est trop grand et donc la fin ne me semble pas satisfaisante mais plutôt ennuyeuse, clichée, sans de background expliquant comment Watson et Holmes sont tombé amoureux, pourquoi Watson se marrie, si le fait que Holmes se refuse à l'amour est due à une homophobie de la société ou bien à son propre esprit tordu et différent des autres.

Aucune explication n'est fournie, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que Holmes est amoureux, qu'il ne veut pas empêcher le mariage de son amour avec une autre, mais qu'il va finalement partir enlevé le marié.

De plus le cliché de la femme voleuse m'a fait hausser un sourcil et m'a malheureusement rappelé le genre de fics stéréotypées de gays, (tiré d'ailleurs du même stéréotype hétéro), où la femme est une diablesse qui vole l'amant et où il faut empêcher le mariage avec cette « méchante personne qui se met en travers de l'amour ».

La fiancée de Watson n'est même pas nommée, elle n'est représentée que par des traits négatifs. Or l'auteur aurait pu jouer sur cette perception de cette femme, et montrer quelque part que c'est Holmes qui la diabolise dans un excès de jalousie, alors qu'elle pourrait tout à fait être une honnête personne. Peut-être même que c'est Watson lui-même qui voulait se marier pour terminer sa relation avec Holmes mais là encore on ne sait pas à cause du manque de contexte.

En plus du manque de profondeur, dans ce genre de stéréotypes on se fiche généralement des répercussions que ce genre d'action peut avoir sur l'entourage des protagonistes autant que sur eux. Holmes se contente de ramener sa fraise au mariage, d'embarquer Watson, les deux se mettent à rire comme si toute cette mascarade était une blague genre « on s'est bien tourné autour, je te fuis tu me suis, ce mariage aura coûté bonbon, on a fait se déplacer les gens pour rien et j'ai laissé une femme plantée devant l'hôtel comme une bécasse, mais c'est pas grave car on s'aime finalement et c'est trop romantique. On va s'enfuir ensemble et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche pour le reste de notre vie ».

Osez me dire que ceci n'est pas juste du pur fantasme d'écolière.

Il n'y a aucun mal à user de stéréotypes. Jouer sur les stéréotypes et montrer que l'on est conscient que s'en est un et un bon moyen de montrer une maîtrise de l'intrigue en jouant sur les attentes des lecteurs.

Or en quoi le fait que Holmes empêche ce mariage est une bonne chose ?! Il ne s'est même pas demandé une seule fois si Watson n'était pas heureux de ce mariage, pas plus que le mot « homosexuel » ou autre synonyme n'est apparu pour apporter un semblant de justification.

S'ils avaient des sentiments dès le départ pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas ensemble ? Etait-ce l'entourage qui désapprouvait ? Est-ce que Holmes est un génie précoce surdoué au point de ne pas savoir comment gérer une situation amoureuse ?

Pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça, pourquoi tout!?

Bilan des courses : Fic sympathique avec une bonne gestion du thème sur le temps et une introspection intéressante, mais dont le contenu reste trop léger et sous-exploité pour être analysé en profondeur, et dont le manque de contexte empêche le lecteur externe au fandom et au couple d'avoir les éléments nécessaires pour apprécier l'histoire.

Cette fic plaira sans aucun doute à ceux qui sont déjà fan du couple et impliqué dans le fandom.

* * *

 **Les impressions de Paul**

Je suis assez déçu qu'il n'y ait pas eu davantage de films Sherlock Holmes avec Robert Downey Jr et Jude Law, mais je comprends qu'il y ait eu la concurrence de la série BBC, et que Iron Man peut occuper un homme.

On retrouve bien dans ton idée le rythme particulier des combats, où Sherlock fait les déductions au ralenti à l'image, avant d'exécuter l'ensemble en un instant fulgurant ! Mais, je ne pense pas que tu y sois parvenue pour autant, le rythme de ton histoire est un peu trop lent, et trop prévisible.

Mais, pour avoir déjà participé à la nuit du FoF, je sais à quel point les contraintes peuvent peser sur le texte, et ce qu'on voudrait pouvoir faire. Tu as raison malgré tout, c'est sympathique à lire !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Quarante cinq minutes » de Miss Tako**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

En ce moment, je suis partie du côté de AO3, et je suis principalement sur les fandoms BTS et Captive Prince

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Il a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (le forum francophone de ff net) pour le sujet "temps". Nous avions une heure pour écrire par thème. Le film Sherlock étant très rythmé et très visuel, j'ai tout de suite associé ce thème à Sherlock, et j'ai donc été inspirée pour ce type de compte à rebours.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Non, j'écris dans le silence, ou parfois avec une musique de jeu vidéo en fond sonore. J'arrive mieux à me concentrer et à m'oublier comme ça

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Parce qu'il est court et, à mon humble avis, efficace, donc ça vous fera passer un petit moment sympathique, et si jamais vous n'aimez pas, ça ne vous aura pas pris beaucoup de votre temps !

Et sinon, parce que c'est une fin alternative sympathique à la relation Holmes/Watson

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

J'aime beaucoup la manière dont j'ai réussi à rythmer l'histoire.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Il est très court, et pas vraiment réfléchi, comme il a été écrit en une heure

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

C'est trop court pour donner des préférés, vraiment

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

J'avais eu l'intention d'en faire, pas vraiment une suite, mais un spin off. Malheureusement, le temps passe trop vite

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

C'est une question compliquée, car cela fait longtemps que je n'écris ni ne lis plus en français. Mon rapport avec les fanfictions est devenu purement anglophone depuis plusieurs années. Et je ne lis plus de Sherlock non plus.

Toutes langues et fandoms confondus, mon autrice préférée restera riseofthefallenone, une autrice très prolifique du fandom supernatural sur AO3, qui fait des AU magnifiques

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Out of the Deep, de l'autrice mentionnée précédemment ! Un Destiel mermaid AU, et l'une des premières fics en anglais que j'ai lues

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Rien n'est plus dur que de faire confiance, un sirius/remus que je n'aurai jamais terminé, mais qui reste ancré dans mon coeur comme un projet auquel je tenais particulièrement, et dont j'étais très contente. Qui sait, un jour peut-être, l'inspiration reviendra

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Je suis toujours impressionnée et heureuse de continuer à recevoir des reviews sur des fics qui ont maintenant plus de 10 ans. Je n'écris plsu ici, mais je reçois toujours les alertes et les messages, et ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Si vous lisez l'anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller consulter mes fics sur AO3 !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Mugu :** Merci pour ta review ^^ j'avais presque envie de la publier avec ton épisode ;)

* * *

Je remercie **Miss Tako** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Juice, Kiran** et **Paul** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 12 _« Le gala de Charité »_ de **Sermina.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	13. Episode 12

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 12 : « Le gala de Charité » de Sermina.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 12 portant sur « Le gala de Charité » du fandom Naruto. Un OS pour les amoureux du SasuNaru. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 12.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Le gala de Charité » de Sermina**

« "Qu'est-ce qui faisait là déjà ? Ah oui, il avait perdu. Quelle connerie aussi d'accepter de faire un pari avec elle ?" Quatre galas de charité éparpillés dans l'année organisés par une styliste de renommé mondiale, un mannequin qui reverrait de se trouver ailleurs et une petite nouveauté qui devrait pimenter la soirée! Joyeux NaruSasuday! »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Avis de Sakka**

Aujourd'hui nous allons parler du OS intitulé « Le gala de Charité » écrit par Sermina^^ Un one-shot de plus de 14000 mots pour le ''NaruSasu day''

Vous commencez à être habitués avec moi : je ne suis pas fan de yaoi ! Néanmoins, j'en lis de temps en temps (surtout quand c'est pour la Chronique XD) et je ne les lis plus avec réticence^^ Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il faut un truc de ouf pour qu'un yaoi me plaise !

Bref, parlons de celui-ci^^

Nous suivons Naruto, mannequin de renom, qui arrive à un gala de charité à contrecœur pour avoir perdu un pari contre sa patronne : Tsunade. Pour une fois où l'éternelle perdante gagne ! Ce gala de charité est un peu spécial car les deux vedettes de la soirée, Naruto et Ino, vont être mis aux enchères.

L'auteure prend son temps pour poser le décor et faire connaissance avec les personnages, car nous sommes dans un UA. Nous allons alors avoir quelques pensées de Shikamaru et une petite discussion entre Naruto et Ino, avant même d'arriver aux enchères.

Une fois les enchères lancées, de façon anonymes, Naruto est acheté et va attendre son acquéreur dans une suite de luxe de l'hôtel. De là, évidemment, le yaoi entre en scène. Le suspens gardé sur l'identité de l'acheteur de notre blondinet est superflu pour les lecteurs, mais coordonné à Naruto qui ignore qui l'a acheté. Si Sasuke n'est pas nommé une seule fois avant que Naruto le voit, nous savons qu'il est là et qu'il achètera Naruto puisque le 'NaruSasu day' est annoncé au début du OS.

Ce qui suit cette rencontre est plutôt bien écrit et assez soft. Le lemon n'est pas trop explicité, gardant une part subliminal, ce qui m'a plu. Et la fin m'a satisfaite car on ne part pas dans du mielleux et du romantisme. Et puis, le petit clin d'œil à Ino m'a fait sourire et rappelle les pensées du Nara au début du one-shot ;)

La lecture est assez fluide, malgré tout, les fautes sont assez fréquentes, surtout sur les accords de verbe. Il y a aussi une petite confusion au tout début où il est écrit « historique » alors que le mot était plutôt « hystérique ». Une correction serait bienvenue, je pense^^ Cela n'entrave pas la lecture, mais c'est plus agréable de lire sans voir les fautes^^

En résumé, ce one-shot plaira sûrement aux fans du NaruSasu avec un Sasuke et un Naruto plutôt fidèles à eux-mêmes. L'histoire est sympa et la fin est satisfaisante. Donc, je vous conseille d'aller lire ce OS et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

* * *

 **Les pensées de Fiona**

Alors tout d'abord petite information : je ne suis pas une grande fan de Yaoi et encore moins quand il s'agit du couple Naruto/Sasuke. Je pense qu'il est important de le dire afin de rendre mon avis le plus objectif pour les lecteurs et envers l'auteur. Maintenant passons à la critique !

Le style : j'ai aimé l'écriture de l'auteur. C'est fluide, agréable de lire et les paragraphes ne sont pas trop longs ! C'était vraiment sympa de lire ce OS pendant ma coupure du midi. Je pense me porter sur les autres fictions de l'auteur pour profiter de l'agréable style d'écriture même si les autres fictions sont des Yaoi. La description est bien faite et permet de bien imaginer le cadre dans lequel évoluent les protagonistes.

Orthographe/ Syntaxe : j'ai remarqué une erreur dans le premier paragraphe. Il s'agit d'une confusion entre deux mots. Par la suite, même si je l'avoue je ne me suis pas vraiment concentrée sur l'orthographe, je n'ai pas remarqué d'erreur flagrante. Après je ne suis pas la championne de l'orthographe ! Du coup je laisse à mes collègues plus compétents le loisir de faire la chasse aux fautes s'il y a !

L'histoire : Comme je l'ai dit au tout début je ne suis pas une grande fan des Yaoi Naruto/Sasuke. Cette raison est du qu'en général les histoires sont simples, sans vraiment de pétillant comme peuvent l'être les histoires Naruto/Hinata ; Sasuke/Sakura. Cette histoire m'a agréablement surpris parce que les deux protagonistes ne sont pas reliés dès le début. Il s'agit d'une rencontre lors d'un évènement et même si chacun connait l'autre via la célébrité, il n'y a aucune attache plus personnelle. Et ce qui m'a plu dans cette histoire. Il s'agit d'un OS qui fait plaisir à lire dans un petit moment de détente. J'encourage les personnes un peu réfractaires au Yaoi à le lire. Par contre, ayant des passages avec la description d'actes sexuels, les réfractaires du Yaoi s'abstenir.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Kiran ?**

On reprend du service dans le fandom Naruto avec un nouveau one shot : Le gala de charité par Sermina.

Fic très correcte dans l'ensemble avec une très bonne gestion de l'intrigue et des dialogues très soignés.

On sent quand même l'âge de cette histoire car j'avoue que cela fait des années que je ne vois plus personne finir (et commencer) ses fics en faisant du self insert rétrospectif de fic avec les personnages. Wow je me sens vieille d'un coup !

Bien que l'auteure trouve cette histoire trop plate, moi je dirais qu'elle a du potentiel. Bien sûr il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et d'erreurs de syntaxes, mais le résultat est franchement pas mal : la longueur permet de caser plusieurs éléments mineurs en plus de l'intrigue principale, le vocabulaire est riche, les tableaux s'enchaînent avec fluidité et logique, pour une fois les appellations japonaises sont utilisés avec plus de bon sens que j'en ai l'habitude, oui dans l'ensemble cette histoire est très agréable à lire et les amoureux du ship ainsi que les fans toujours dans le fandom ne pourrons qu'être charmés par cette histoire.

J'ai particulièrement apprécié le personnage de Naruto. Son caractère est très intéressant : il est sûr de lui, charmeur et les interactions qu'il a avec les autres personnages durant l'histoire sont toutes très cool à analyser car elles sont traitées avec autant de délicatesse que l'intrigue principale.

J'ai autant apprécié ses interactions avec les personnages secondaires comme Ino et Shikamaru qu'avec Sasuke, qui ne prend pas une place inutilement abusée dans l'intrigue pour justifier le ship.

Sasuke est dépeint tout en finesse, avec une retenue et une froideur que l'on s'attend à lire après la description qu'on nous a fait de lui, il est fermé hermétiquement à toute choses extérieures y compris durant l'acte sexuel d'une certaine manière car aucun véritable dialogue ne prend place entre les deux protagonistes si ce ne sont les dialogues physiques.

Et aussi ! Bien que le ship soit le sasunaru, donc que le but de la fic soit de les caser ensemble par x moyens, j'ai bien aimé comment leur relation a évolué, car à la fin on ne sait finalement pas quels sont les sentiments de sasu et naru l'un envers l'autre. Ils ont baisé du feu de dieu mais Naruto n'a pas de coup de foudre de cupidon et considère pour le moment Sasuke comme un excellemment coup qu'il aimerait bien remettre, et cela laisse une immense porte ouverte pour que le lecteur puisse imaginer la suite.

Car non : une bonne histoire sur un ship ne signifie pas nécessairement que les partenaires doivent absolument tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre à la fin.

C'est toujours beau et mignon de voir des amoureux, mais la fic n'avait pas commencer dans ce sens, et avec de tels traits de caractères/backgrounds et milieu professionnels, les personnages ont une vision très particulière et matérialiste du sexe et des relations amoureuses. L'auteur est resté logique et fidèle à l'univers qu'elle a choisi de traiter, et je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir privilégié cette logique à la nécessité de romance.

Ino et shika sont les seuls qui ont eu une relation antérieure à l'intrigue. Ils sont présentés comme ayants des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais là encore ils évoluent dans un monde étrange dont la logique échappe au commun des mortels, donc il est assez normal de voir qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas à la Roméo et Juliette tel des ados sexuellement frustrés.

Finalement c'est ce que j'ai le plus aimé dans cette histoire : laisser la parole et les joutes verbales aux personnages secondaires pour contraster avec la rencontre enflammée, mais néanmoins pudique, entre les protagonistes. C'est un traitement de ship qui change de d'habitude et cela m'a agréablement surprise.

Le scénario aborde des thèmes nombreux et variés, un peu survolés certes, mais intéressants, tel que le monde de la haute couture, le mannequinat, les hautes sphères de la société, le contraste qu'il y a donc entre ce monde à part et le nôtre ect...

Le truc du bal fait un peu cliché et vieillot car aujourd'hui les célébrités vont en boite de nuit pour s'amuser. Mais comme c'est organisé par une vieille et qu'il faut caser la vente aux enchères, ça passe parfaitement.

Les plus gros points faibles de la fic resterons le nombre faramineux de thèmes et le manque de traitement de ceux-ci. Étant des thèmes extrêmement controversable il aurait été mieux de faire l'impasse sur certains d'entre eux pour pouvoir développer les plus pertinent. Faire un tri et choisir ce qui est le plus pertinent pour la fic (mode correction de dissert activée)

Gros bémol ; le manque de traitement de la prostitution.

Le monde de la haute couture et du mannequinat de luxe est un milieu très fermé et qui prête beaucoup au fantasme. La prostitution est pourtant monnaie courante dans ce genre de milieu. Et même si Ino et Naruto sont consentant et tolère cette promiscuité avec la frontière de l'illégalité, cela ne veut pas dire que ces pratiques doivent être acceptables, acceptées et romancées (car encore aujourd'hui beaucoup de mannequins se retrouvent à vendre leur corps contre leur gré pour gravir les échelons), ashtag Naruto qui « perd » comme par hasard un pari ce qui le mènera tout droit dans les bras du mec le plus riche de la ville qui veut absolument avoir ses fesses.

D'autant plus que Naruto et Ino ont commencé leur carrière à 17 ans, donc Tsunade est officiellement une proxénète et a volontairement fait du détournement de mineurs dans cette histoire.

Or Naruto ne remet pas l'autorité de Tsunade en question. Tsunade est même présentée comme étant un personnage drôle et sympathique, malgré le fait qu'elle soit publiquement en train de vendre aux enchères le corps de deux de ses employés).

Le seul moment ou Naruto fait la grimace c'est quand il imagine qu'un vieux riche et moche puisse le gagner (lol sherlock, on y croit tous), mais il n'est pas plus inquiet que ça, et j'aurai aimé lire au moins une petite phrase de la part de l'auteur qui montrerait qu'elle sait que ce sur quoi elle a décidé d'écrire est dangereux et mal, et non pas juste de tagger son œuvre avec yaoi et rating T juste parce qu'il y a du sexe. Même si elle n'en parlait pas dans l'histoire, j'aurai aimé voir les taggs appropriés, histoire de m'avertir à l'avance de ce que j'allais trouver de malsain dans cette fic.

Les personnages sont présentés sous leur meilleurs jour, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Naruto et Ino parviennent à pécho les bonnes personnes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent est un monde safe pour autant. Rien ne dit que le lendemain ne ferait pas tout basculer en cauchemar. Peut-être qu'un jour Tsunade décidera d'aller trop loin avec ses employés, que Sasuke se révélera être un homme plus sombre et obsessif, que Naruto et Ino se feront violer plus tard. Non, le monde il est pas tout beau tout rose dans cette fic et il faut à tout prix s'en souvenir!

Bilan des courses : Très bonne fic qui peut se targer d'avoir une intrigue très bien développée avec des personnages et des thèmes très très intéressants.

Mais la surcharge de thèmes, le manque de taggs appropriés et la sous-exploitation en profondeur de ces mêmes thèmes restent un obstacle à la pleine appréciation de l'histoire pour moi.

Naturellement les fans du sasunaru baveront sur cette histoire et à juste titre, mais souvenez-vous bien ; ce n'est pas parce qu'une fic présente un thème problématique et que tout se passe bien dans ce cas précis que le problème n'existe pas et est cool dans la vraie vie !

Et chers auteurs : n'oubliez pas de tagger vos œuvres avec les warnings appropriés (et ce même si les problématiques sont sous entendues). Les lecteurs ont peut-être le devoir sacré de vous laisser des commentaires, mais le vôtre est de les prévenir à l'avance de ce qu'ils peuvent trouver dans vos œuvres. Ce n'est pas du spoil, c'est juste une question de bon sens et de respect des limites émotionnelles du lecteur, qui pourra ainsi éviter les thèmes qu'ielle ne souhaite pas lire.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Le gala de Charité » de Sermina**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'ai commencé par le fandom d'Hikaru no go (c'est d'ailleurs sur celui-là que j'ai lu ma première fanfiction) mais j'écris principalement sur le fandom de Naruto.

J'avais commencé deux textes sur celui de « Sherlock » mais j'avais l'impression de complètement dénaturer les personnages, du coup j'ai laissé tomber ^^ !

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Cela ne va pas me rajeunir^^, mais petite j'avais vu un film qui m'avait beaucoup marqué à l'époque (et qui a très mal vieilli d'ailleurs) intitulé « le jour sans fin ». Quelques jours avant que je ne commence à écrire ce one shot, j'ai revu ce film avec une amie pour le fun. Dans ce dernier, il y a alors une scène où se déroule un gala de charité, avec un système d'enchère qui avait été mis en place. Mais au lieu d'objets, c'étaient des personnes consentantes. Ainsi les invités pouvaient payer pour passer la soirée avec ladite personne. L'argent était alors reversé à une œuvre de charité. Je me suis inspirée de cette scène et j'ai créé mon scénario autour.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Étant une grande fan de rock, j'en écoute en permanence quel que soit l'activité que je fais. Je n'écoute pas de chanson particulière quand j'écris, juste du rock en fond. Cependant, pour ce one shot, je sais que je me suis mis en boucle les deux chansons que je cite dans l'histoire durant le temps du passage à l'écrit de ces scènes (qui pour le coup ne sont pas du tout du rock xp).

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Pour être honnête, j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois cette réponse et ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce one shot en particulier ? Je ne sais pas. Pour vous détendre, parce vous aimez le Yaoi,… mais cela vaut pour n'importe quel OS du genre !

Après une bonne semaine de réflexion, je vous dirais j'écris d'abord pour moi. Je publie pour partager de belles histoires, pour faire sourire, pour faire voyager comme moi je prends du plaisir à lire d'autres histoires publiées qui me permettent de m'évader.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je dirais le fait que cela n'aille pas trop vite et que la fin du OS ne s'arrête pas après le sexe. Combien de fois ai-je été frustrée à cause de cela? Lorsque tu commences à lire un texte avec une bonne entrée en matière (détaillée, scénarisée,…) même courte ce n'est pas un problème, mais qui pose un contexte qui t'emporte dans l'histoire, suivie du moment tant attendu du « lemon » et puis plus rien. C'est frustrant de ne pas voir les échanges post sexe, même si on ne veut pas conclure sur « c'est juste un coup d'un soir » ou « ils vécurent heureux …. » On peut aussi laisser une fin ouverte mais ne pas finir un one shot juste après l'orgasme, et ils s'endorment.

Il y a de très beaux textes qui ne bâclent pas la fin et c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau !

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Sans hésitation, les fautes d'orthographe qui doivent traîner pas mal me connaissant. Malgré plusieurs relectures, je ne les vois jamais toutes et j'en laisse pas mal dans mes écrits.

Puis la longueur de certaines phrases. J'ai du mal à ne pas écrire des phrases longues XD. J'y travaille mais cela reste compliqué pour moi !

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Pas de personnage particulier. Par contre, un passage dans ce OS oui, toute la scène dans la chambre lorsque se trouvent les deux protagonistes avant le début des préliminaires sur la terrasse 😊.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Honnêtement je ne sais pas. J'avoue avoir un scénario à peu près construit sur une suite. J'ai écrit à ce jour plusieurs scènes/passages, en tout un peu moins de 5000 mots (9 pages word). Le bémol, c'est que cela fait 5 ans que je l'ai commencé autant vous dire qu'il n'est pas près d'être publié car il manque beaucoup de scènes.

Donc à voir, si le fait que « Les chroniques des savants » m'ait contacté, me rebooste un peu pour essayer d'avancer ^^. On verra.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

J'en citerais plusieurs. Ils m'ont vraiment tous marqué mais restent souvent associés à une histoire en particulier.

Côté Fandom « Naruto », je ne peux pas passer à côté d'Azerty au rapport (« Désillusion »), dragonwing4 (« Le kit »), Opelleam (« Mauvaise idée), Haganemaru (« Survivre »), Twin_Sun_Leader ou Jainas (sur ) (« Clair obscur ») et Mya riddle snape (« Sous le sourire d'un masque »). Côté Hikaru no go, Luinil Azuretoile dont un de ces textes est ma première lecture de fanfiction (« Je le Hais »)!

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Si je devais n'en citer qu'une, sans hésitation, cela serait « le Kit » de dragonwing4.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Celle que je préfère et qui m'arrive de relire, je dirais « Ode », parce que j'adore ma fin ouverte :p.

Par contre, celle que j'ai préféré écrire c'est :

« PDJM » car cela a été une super expérience avec AZERTY. En effet, je n'ai écrit que les chapitres impairs et elle les chapitres pairs mais cela s'est effectué sans scénario préétabli, sans que l'on sache où on allait et chaque chapitre était une vraie surprise. C'était un peu comme de l'improvisation avec son lot d'incohérences et de scénarios tombés à l'eau avec une seule phrase, parfois un seul mot, provenant de l'autre auteur. C'était vraiment fantastique à écrire et je suis toujours aussi ébahie qu'on est réussi à finir cette fanfiction !

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci ! Juste merci. De continuer à lire mes écrits malgré mon absence sur le site depuis plusieurs années. Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous prenez le temps d'écrire. Merci de partager à votre tour vos écrits. MERCI !

* * *

Je remercie **Sermina** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Fiona** et **Kiran** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 13 : _« Ce pourquoi nous avons combattu »_ de **Maeglin Surion.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	14. Episode 13

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 13 : « Ce pourquoi nous avons combattu » de Maeglin Surion.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 13 portant sur « Ce pourquoi nous avons combattu » du fandom Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 13.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Ce pourquoi nous avons combattu » de Maeglin Surion**

« Après la chute de Sauron et les événements heureux qui s'ensuivirent, la vie reprit son cours en Terre du Milieu. Ainsi, deux âmes demeurèrent-elles seules devant leur promesse. Amitié profonde/pré-slash/léger slash. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Me voilà pour l'OS de Maeglin Surion^^

Tout d'abord, une petit mise en contexte : c'est un très –trop- court one-shot où se retrouvent Gimli (mon Nain préféré) et Legolas (l'Elfe beau-gosse^^) pour tenir la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites durant la guerre.

Personnellement, je me réfère aux films pour ce fandom (je plaide coupable d'avoir pâli devant l'énoooorme livre de Tolkien et d'avoir abandonné à peine le préambule lu !) et j'avoue que l'amitié entre Gimli et Legolas m'a séduite et amusée. Je les trouve complémentaires ces deux-là, et leur jeu à comptabiliser les scores durant les batailles était un régal ! Bref, je m'égare…

Maeglin nous met directement dans l'ambiance, il pose le décor et nous donne quelques nouvelles de ceux qui ont fait vivre la communauté de l'Anneau, pour finalement en venir à nos protagonistes. Le duo improbable du début de l'histoire se retrouve devant un endroit mythique et… je vous laisserais découvrir la suite^^

Maeglin a une jolie plume, douce et presque poétique parfois, surtout dans les descriptions. C'est fluide, bien écrit et correctement agencé. Je confirme donc ce que dit l'auteur dans son interview : il est plus que relativement bon pour manier la langue française. Je n'ai repéré aucune faute, qu'elles soient orthographiques ou de syntaxes. Et j'ai aisément retrouvé Gimli et Legolas dans leur attitude, même avec les petites ambiguïtés que glisse l'auteur. C'était très agréable à lire, j'aurais même voulu en lire un peu plus^^

Pour résumé, si vous avez un faible pour l'amitié de Gimli et Legolas, je vous conseille d'aller lire ce joli OS et de laisser une review à son auteur ;)

* * *

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, nous voici réunis en ce jour pour célébrer le retour de Ro - l'analyse d'un nouvel OS qui prend place dans un de mes fandoms favoris : le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Il s'agit d'un court one-shot d'à peine plus de mille mots qui prend place après la Guerre de l'Anneau et met l'accent sur la fin du voyage entrepris par Gimli et Legolas.

Que dire de ce petit récit, alors ? Eh bien, pour commencer, que j'ai pas mal hésité avant de le choisir en raison de la mention du slash. Comme je l'ai peut-être déjà précisé dans une analyse précédente, je n'ai pas un goût prononcé pour les récits mettant en scène des relations plus qu'amicales entre hommes, et de ce fait je ne dirige pas spécialement mon attention vers ce genre d'écrits. Toutefois, ma curiosité pour cet OS et mon attrait pour le fandom ont eu raison de mes réticences.

Tout d'abord, peut-on réellement parler de slash dans cet OS ? Eh bien, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Comme il l'annonce dans sa note de fin, l'auteur s'est débrouillé pour laisser planer dans son texte une certaine ambiguïté afin que les lecteurs puissent y voir une simple amitié, ou davantage si le cœur leur en dit. Effectivement, on repère ces moments-clefs, mais leur lecture n'est pas dérangeante pour les personnes qui, comme moi, n'auraient pas un attrait particulier pour la lecture du slash.

À propos du reste du récit, on peut distinguer plusieurs parties. La première d'entre elles, soit les quatre premiers paragraphes, est plutôt « facultative », dans le sens où il s'agit du résumé de la fin de la trilogie contant les événements depuis la fin de la bataille de Minas Tirith jusqu'au départ de ce cher Frodon aux Havres Gris. Sa fonction n'est clairement pas d'apporter une quelconque nouveauté pour les connaisseurs du fandom, mais de placer le contexte pour préparer la suite de l'histoire.

Au terme de cette entrée en matière, on retrouve donc les deux membres restants de la Communauté de l'Anneau, notre duo infernal et improbable – j'ai nommé Legolas et Gimli – qui achèvent leur tour de la Terre du Milieu après de nombreuses années à vadrouiller. Les lignes suivantes peuvent être classées comme étant un « missing moment », soit un passage du livre qui a seulement été évoqué sans être détaillé. Nos deux compères entreprennent de visiter les Cavernes scintillantes, comme ils se l'étaient promis.

Dans ce texte, vous ne trouverez clairement pas beaucoup de dialogue, juste trois courtes phrases qui suffisent à exprimer la satisfaction et l'émotion troublante d'arriver enfin au terme d'un long voyage. Ce qui ressort essentiellement à travers le texte, ce sont la sensation d'accomplissement, de fierté, d'achèvement, et l'affection mutuelle entre nos protagonistes. Pas de péripéties ni de rythme trépidant ici, cet OS se veut essentiellement contemplatif, d'où son fort caractère descriptif qui prédomine du milieu jusqu'à la conclusion du récit.

Si on se penche sur le style de l'auteur, on ne peut que se laisser emporter par sa plume très en phase avec le récit. Des phrases longues bien maniées (sans être lourdes), un vocabulaire soutenu qui colle bien avec l'esprit de l'œuvre originale et le fandom en général, une orthographe irréprochable… Dans sa forme, cet OS a de quoi plaire aux lecteurs friands de littérature particulièrement recherchée et qui recherchent un plaisir stylistique en sus du plaisir scénaristique. On se laisse assez facilement emporter par le rythme lent et les figures de styles essaimées au gré des descriptions. Seul bémol : quelques petites répétitions sur la fin, du mot « concrétions » notamment, mais ça passe relativement inaperçu au regard du reste de l'histoire. On se trouve face à une plume utilisée efficacement pour transcrire les éléments primordiaux de l'OS, et qui m'a laissé une impression de beauté.

En conclusion, je dirais que, bien que cet OS ne soit pas très novateur au niveau du thème abordé, il n'en demeure pas moins très agréable à lire et touchant. Il ravira sans peine le cœur des lecteurs avides d'émotions, amateurs de slash ou non.

* * *

 **Le ressenti de Juice**

Maeglin Surion nous présente un OS sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je ne connais pas très bien cette saga. Pourtant, le OS présenté m'a touchée.

Il est doux et très bien formulé. Il y a une légèreté qui emporte rapidement dans la lecture, à tel point qu'on ne remarque pas la fin. Les descriptions ne sont pas longues mais si bien ficelées, et l'alternance avec l'introspection des personnages fluidifie la lecture. Le choix des mots est judicieux et permet d'apporter de la profondeur au texte. On sent facilement le soulagement que les personnages ressentent face à la liberté. Ce soulagement qui nous rappelle le titre du OS, un écho qui se retrouve tout le long du texte.

Mon avis n'est que positif. Il n'y a pas une seule chose que je n'ai pas appréciée au cours de ma lecture. Maeglin a publié un texte chaleureux que j'ai lu avec plaisir.

Son OS était plaisant et très léger. J'ai rarement lu d'aussi bons écrits.

* * *

 **Kiran nous en parle !**

De retour dans la critique avec un one shot du fandom du Seigneur des Anneaux cette fois. Grande première dans l'Histoire de la Chronique.

L'intrigue se déroule après les événements survenus dans les livres et les films. Alors que la terre du milieu panse ses plaies et se remet du traumatisme de la guerre, Gimli et Legolas font une sorte de pèlerinage pour admirer les beautés du monde qu'ils ont contribué à sauver.

Ficlet challenge basé sur les thèmes de promesse et de quête, ce one shot très court est très agréable à lire avec un vocabulaire poétique et touchant. Légolas et Gimli sont le point focal de l'histoire et leur petit périple vers cette caverne de cristal est mignon tout plein.

L'ambiguïté est volontairement laissée sur la nature de la relation entre Légolas et Gimli, donc tout le monde est libre de les voir en tant qu'amis comme en tant qu'amants.

L'histoire est courte, cela permet de conserver une intrigue simple et claire. L'auteur garde les ambitions de son drable humbles et ne le surcharge pas inutilement avec des sous intrigues implicites et des phrases à rallonge pour pouvoir caser le maximum de choses en peu de mots.

Le one shot présente une scène d'exposition pour expliquer dans quel environnement évoluent les protagonistes, et la seconde partie se concentre sur eux seulement.

Le début nous fait une petite piqûre de rappel sur la fin de la saga et nous permet de faire la transition avec un univers post histoire sans problème. La petite aventure de Légolas et Gimli est sympathique et très mignonne et les sentiments sont tellement touchants et attachant.

Le seul bémol que je trouverais à reprocher serait peut-être le fort contraste entre la première moitié et la seconde.

En effet la première moitié, bien qu'intéressante en tant que scène d'exposition, est très TRES chargée en noms et en références : les batailles sont toutes nommées et datées, les noms complets sont donné, les noms de tous les lieux où l'histoire est passée sont également nommés. Mentionner les noms et les lieux importants comme Orodruin, Gondor, Mordor, Rohan, orcs, ect, sont utiles pour se situer, mais j'ai ressenti les mentions des références mineures, comme Osgiliath, la date, les champs du Pelenor, Dol Amroth, For le Cor ect..., superflues par rapport à l'histoire.

J'ai lu les livres et j'ai vu les films, mais qu'est-ce que ça m'intéresse de savoir que la bataille entre les peuples libres et le Mordor a eu lieu dans telle plaine et à telle date ? On vient ici pour lire une fanfiction, pas assister à un cours d'Histoire xD.

Le début était lourdement chargés en références superflues et cela contraste bizarrement avec la deuxième partie qui n'en comporte aucune, à part qu'elle se déroule dans les montagnes blanches.

Mais "Ce Pourquoi nous Avons Combattus" reste néanmoins un drable très sympathique qui diverti et fait passer du bon temps au lecteur. J'ai grandement apprécié le lire. Du Fuff sans prise de tête garanti~

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Ce pourquoi nous avons combattu » de Maeglin Surion**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'écris principalement sur Hannibal, X-Men, Batman et Good Omens. Donc, en fait… pratiquement jamais sur le Seigneur des Anneaux.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Ce one-shot a été écrit lors d'un défi d'écriture, les Nuits du FoF. C'est organisé une fois par mois par le Forum Francophone de FanfictionNet ; l'idée étant d'écrire un OS en une heure sur le thème donné. Ici, j'ai choisi d'en utiliser deux : Promesse et Quête parce qu'en réfléchissant à une idée potable, j'ai eu des réminiscences du Seigneur des Anneaux. Par ailleurs, deux de mes amies apprécient particulièrement les liens entre Gimli et Legolas, et nous en discutions, justement. Alors je me suis lancé sur ce fandom et ces personnages, me disant que ça leur ferait plaisir.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Généralement, oui. Mais il arrive que j'oublie d'en mettre une. Parfois, je me concentre un peu trop et je ne remarque pas que la musique s'est arrêtée, ou n'a jamais commencé.

J'écoute principalement des instrumentales – j'ai trop tendance à me focaliser sur les paroles quand il y en a pour réussir à écrire. Principalement du classique, du baroque, du jazz... d'autres choses aussi. Pour une liste non exhaustive : Antonio Vivaldi, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Jean-Sébastien Bach, Serge Prokofiev, Ottorino Respighi, Igor Stravinsky, George Gershwin, Dead Can Dance…

J'aime bien aussi mettre des musiques qu'on qualifierait d'ambiance, comme des airs traditionnels amérindiens ou aborigènes… ressortir mes vieux CD de musiques de films, ou chercher au hasard des airs que je ne connais pas joués avec des instruments qui me plaisent (thérémine, violon, violoncelle, contrebasse, hautbois…) ou dirigés par des chefs que j'apprécie, comme Jordi Savall.

Sinon, plus prosaïquement, j'ouvre simplement les fenêtres et j'écoute les oiseaux.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Pourquoi pas ?

Oui, je sais, c'était un peu facile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous devriez le lire. Peut-être apprécierez-vous ma façon d'écrire ? Peut-être êtes-vous du genre curieux ? La curiosité n'est pas un vilain défaut, elle permet d'apprendre, de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Si vous avez le temps et que le titre, le résumé, ou que sais-je dans ce que vous en voyez vous intrigue, pourquoi ne pas lire ce OS ?

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Oserais-je dire… son écriture ? Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'écris des merveilles, mais j'ai au moins la certitude d'être relativement bon pour manier le français. J'ai une véritable admiration pour cette langue et j'essaie de lui rendre hommage autant que faire se peut. Donc si ce OS et mes textes en général ne sont pas nécessairement mirobolants, au moins sont-ils assez bien écrits.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Honnêtement, j'en sais trop rien. Je l'ai publié parce que j'en étais satisfait. C'est donc que j'ai théoriquement réussi à le débarrasser des défauts qui m'ennuyaient. Naturellement, cela n'engage que moi et je serais curieux de connaître d'autres avis à ce propos.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Gimli, sans doute. C'est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup apprécié dans l'œuvre de Tolkien et dans l'adaptation qui en a été faite par Peter Jackson. Son évolution est intéressante, il s'attache vraiment à ses compagnons de route, notamment à Legolas avec qui il fait cette promesse de revenir visiter les merveilles de la Terre du Milieu quand tout sera fini. Sous ses airs bourrus, il a des principes nobles et un cœur en or. J'aime bien quand il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Non, je l'ai écrit comme un OS n'appelant pas de suite. En revanche, j'en ai écrit un qui pourrait tout à fait être présenté comme se passant juste avant celui-ci. Il est davantage centré sur Legolas et son évolution, mais le thème est le même : « Un soleil d'or se lève » (chapitre 5 du recueil « Destins croisés, instants volés »).

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Je n'ai pas un seul auteur de fanfictions préféré, au même titre que je n'ai pas un seul auteur préféré tout court. Il y en a plusieurs dont j'apprécie le travail et les sujets abordés, de même que les personnages choisis. Pour en citer quelques-uns avec leur fandom principal : Nalou (X-Men), Blue Wendigo (Hannibal), sous le saule (Good Omens), Yzanmyo (Naruto), LiliCatAll (Naruto), kaneda26 (Yu Yu Hakusho). Je vais m'arrêter là, sinon ça n'en finira jamais, mais je les recommande tous autant qu'ils sont.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Ma réponse sera la même que pour l'auteur. J'aime relire régulièrement « La valeur des choses perdues » par Nalou, de même que « Christmas Magic is here ! » de LiliCatAll, ou encore « Menous » de Shinrin.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Mon cœur balance entre « Balliamo » et « The Killing Santa ». Je ne saurais choisir.

« Balliamo » est une fiction toujours en cours sur la série Hannibal (série alternative, Hannigram) et je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire, elle me permet d'exploiter la psychologie des personnages, notamment Jack Crawford, Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter. Avec elle, j'ai appris à écrire du polar, des meurtres, j'ai élargi mes connaissances en vin et en cuisine et je peux glisser des références artistiques et musicales au petit bonheur.

« The Killing Santa » est une fiction Batman en 10 chapitres sur Archive of Our Own et 1 seul sur FanfictionNet (oui, on est dans du OS à 10 000 mots, appelons ça un « oups »). C'est une Batjokes pré-slash sur le thème de Noël écrite à l'occasion d'un Secret Santa. Je me suis littéralement éclaté à imaginer les plans diaboliquement festifs du Joker et j'ai adoré l'écrire. C'était bien fun.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire. Merci de revenir lire d'autres choses. Merci d'attendre la suite. Merci de me demander la suite. Merci de me donner votre avis. Merci pour les favoris. Merci pour les abonnements. Merci, tout simplement, pour ce que vous faites pour moi.

* * *

Je remercie **Maeglin Surion** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Rozenn, Juice** et **Kiran** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

A suivre : épisode 14 _« Pour une nuit et pour la vie »_ de **XYZ263103.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	15. Episode 14

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 14 : « Pour une nuit et pour la vie » de XYZ263103.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 14 portant sur « Pour une nuit et pour la vie » du fandom Naruto. Je m'excuse auprès de l'auteure et de vous lecteurs, l'équipe de la Chronique a été très occupée ces dernières semaines, il n'y a donc qu'un seul avis. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 14.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Pour une nuit et pour la vie » de XYZ263103**

« UA, sasunarusasu. Naruto est marié à Hinata, ça le fatigue mais c'est sa vie depuis 5 ans. Il décide d'aller manger dans un resto non huppé. Il y croise assez souvent un autre couple, qu'il observe...alors que plane sur la ville l'ombre d'1 serial killer. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde^^

On se retrouve pour le OS de XYZ263103. Un récit de plus de dix-sept mille mots qui nous annonce un yaoï entre Sasuke et Naruto.

L'auteure nous offre une histoire assez noire, voire glauque, où un tueur en série s'amuse à assassiner des jeunes femmes riches, laissant la victime et l'arme du crime comme étant une œuvre d'art. L'intrigue du OS joue sur ces crimes, sans que nous ne sachions qui est le meurtrier en question. Cela est bien mené et les scènes de crimes sont plutôt bien écrites, surtout la première. On sent que l'auteure est à l'aise dans ce genre ou qu'elle aime ça^^

En parallèle, nous suivons d'un côté Naruto marié de force à Hinata, et Sasuke qui l'est à Sakura. Il est facile de deviner que Naruto et Sasuke se connaissent, mais à part des regards et des sourires échangés, nous n'avons rien de plus. Tout est révélé petit à petit, et principalement dans les derniers paragraphes du OS.

Je me suis demandée qui était le tueur à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant si cela pouvait être Sasuke, ou Naruto, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Et il faut attendre les dernières lignes du récit pour connaître l'identité du meurtrier. Sur ce point, je trouve cet OS bien construit et assez palpitant si on aime ce genre. J'ai néanmoins trouvé que c'était long et souvent répétitif concernant les scènes de crimes. J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à comprendre la chute de l'histoire dans le sens où je trouve cela un peu facile pour nos deux zigotos, mais bon…

Les flash-back à la fin du récit nous expliquent le pourquoi du comment en revenant sur l'enfance et l'adolescence des deux protagonistes, puis sur le meurtre d'Hinata (qui soit dit en passant est cruel) et celui de Sakura (tout aussi barbare, malgré la présentation peu glorieuse du personnage). Certains pourraient y voir la liberté de Naruto et Sasuke, comme le présente l'auteure. Personnellement, j'y vois une antipathie assez inquiétante de la part des protagonistes, comme si le meurtre pouvait être légal ou compréhensible. C'est sur ce point surtout que je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié cet OS, bien que je reconnaisse la qualité de l'intrigue.

Pour ce qui est de la forme, ma lecture a été perturbée par de nombreuses fautes et des répétitions, ce qui est plutôt désagréable. Je conseille donc à l'auteure de demander l'aide d'un bêta-correcteur.

Pour conclure, cet OS n'est pas tellement une romance yaoï, plus une bonne intrigue meurtrière, un peu glauque, qui peuvent en ravir certain. Je n'ai pas accroché, mais l'auteure a assez bien mené son histoire. Donc, si les scènes de crime violentes et gores vous attire, je vous recommande cet OS, sans oublier de laisser une review à l'auteure )

Sur ce, passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années^^

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Pour une nuit et pour la vie » de XYZ263103**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'ai écrit principalement sur le fandom Naruto et j'ai eu quelques infidélités avec Katekyo hitman Reborn. Pratiquement que du MxM.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Ma manière d'écrire est assez chaotique. Parfois j'ai juste un bout de dialogue, parfois juste une scène, ensuite j'extrapole autour de ça. Pour cette fic là, j'avais le début (scène du meurtre), la scène du resto et ensuite j'ai développé au fur et à mesure. J'écris peu de UA, mais j'aime bien écrire des fic sombres.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Ça ça dépend. Quand j'écris des scènes intenses ça peut autant être avec de la musique dans les oreilles que le silence le plus total. Le plus souvent je laissais juste la tv tourner en fond pour avoir du bruit, et souvent sur des séries policières. Sinon Les musiques du moment étaient du type Apocalyptica, Blue October, la BO de la Reine des Damnés et de requiem for a dream, David Usher…

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Si on aime le genre thriller violent, psychologique et glauque ça peut le faire. Je ne fais pas vraiment dans la dentelle dans mes écrits… enfin rarement.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je pense que le fait que l'histoire ne soit pas dévoilée tout de suite, qu'il y ait un peu de suspens sans pour autant trainer en longueur en fait sa qualité. Mais suis-je bonne juge ?

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Sa violence peut être ? Mais j'étais connue pour ce genre plus qu'un autre quand j'écrivais, c'est ce qui me bottait le plus.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Je me souviens m'être bien amusée à écrire le meurtre d'Hinata, même si j'ai aimé la scène de resto ou écrire le dénouement à la fin. Mon perso préféré a toujours été Sasuke.

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Non. Je ne postais que des fictions terminées. Il n'y a qu'une seule fic à qui j'ai fait une suite et où je passe de MxM à hétéro.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

J'avais peu d'auteurs favoris. Je préférais écrire que lire. Mais la Survolté a pu en faire des bonnes.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Je n'ai pas de nom qui me revient en mémoire.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Your smile is my weakness.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et qui me lisent encore, à ceux qui ont pu ou m'écrire encore des reviews. C'est d'ailleurs parce que j'ai eu des retours tout au long de mes écrits que j'en faisais toujours et que j'essayais de toujours m'améliorer. Je trouve ça très gratifiant de connaître les avis de mes lecteurs. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit mais j'ai toujours l'envie qui me titille dans un coin de ma tête.

* * *

Je remercie **XYZ263103** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions.

A suivre : épisode 15 : _« Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras »_ de **Kirango Kin.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	16. Planning 2020

**LA CHRONIQUE DES OS DU SAVANT**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs !

L'équipe de la Chronique débute une nouvelle année^^ Voici donc le nouveau planning de la Chronique qui, désormais, sera effectif de février à novembre, offrant décembre et janvier comme vacances aux adorables chroniqueurs qui donnent de leur temps pour les merveilleux auteurs que nous analysons ;)

Pour rappel, les publications sont mensuelles, aux alentours du 15 de chaque mois. L'épisode est entièrement consacré à la fanfiction de l'auteur du mois, tout fandom confondu. Après l'analyse des chroniqueurs, vous pouvez lire l'interview de l'auteur.

Et n'hésitez surtout pas à proposer des fanfiction longue ou des One-shot qui manquent de vues, de reviews, ou que vous avez tout simplement aimé^^

* * *

 **-L'EQUIPE DE LA CHRONIQUE :**

 **Sakka-sensei :** coucou, je suis Sakka^^ Je suis écrivaine et auteure de fanfictions à mes heures perdues. Je tairai mon âge parce que j'ai un léger complexe de Peter Pan (c'est tellement mieux de vivre au Pays Imaginaire^^). J'aime la poésie, la philosophie, la simplicité, rire, partager et ma plus grande passion est l'écriture.

Je suis une grande lectrice qui aime tous les genres : romance, fantastique, humour, suspens, drame, aventure, etc… J'aime les histoires bien construites et réalistes tout comme je peux tomber amoureuse d'une histoire complètement loufoque ! En gros, mes lectures se font au feeling.

Sur ce, la seule chose que je voudrais ajouter c'est que chaque plume mérite d'être lue et que chaque auteur mérite une review^^

 **Kirango Kin :** Alors, par où commencer... Beeen...je m'appelle Kirango (kiran pour les intimes~) la littérature, le cinéma et le théâtre sont mes passions, surtout les comédies et les bonnes tranches de rire~ J'ai 20 ans cette année et j'étudie actuellement à la fac de lettres, en littérature et civilisation anglaise. Objectifs futurs plutôt variés, avec comme métier principal ; actrice de doublage, et à côté; auteure comédienne interprète traductrice sous titrage critique dessinatrice à mes heures perdues et bla bla bla plein de trucs en rapport avec l'art~

Je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait normale, aussi complexe et simple que n'importe qui pourrait l'être. Voir moins car je suis une personne assez simple, peut-être un peu bête, avec quelques difficultés à saisir les sous-entendus et le second degré~ Je suis aussi une personne avec un caractère très explosif, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Pour le meilleur car cela me permet de dire sans trop de complexe le fond de mes pensées, mais aussi pour le pire car les autres peuvent certaine fois en faire l'amère expérience. Car en effet mon plus gros défaut est d'être une pointilleuse maniaque de la langue, quelque peu mégalomane, prête à ressortir toute les définitions possibles du dictionnaire et des règles de grammaire remontant jusqu'à Molière pour prouver que j'ai raison "^^

Enfin voilà pour ma présentation~ à retenir de moi : critique amateur et volcan bulldozer instable très exigeante, sans doute trop?, envers tout le monde (mais n'est-ce pas avec de l'exigence que l'on obtient l'excellence ?~) Désolée pour ce long pavé "^^ continuez d'être super vous tous~❤

 **Rozenn Selwyn :** Salut la compagnie ! Ici Rozenn, lectrice, auteure et bêta-lectrice à ses heures perdues.

J'ai 24 ans, et (presque) toutes mes dents, des idées plein la tête et des rêves plein l'esprit. Niveau caractère, je suis une contradiction sur pattes, parfois drôle et souvent trop sérieuse, tantôt calme et tantôt agitée. Profondément idéaliste, j'accorde une importance fondamentale aux valeurs et je prône la tolérance.

Les fanfictions et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour qui dure depuis bientôt dix ans. Je suis plutôt portée sur les récits d'aventure et les romances, avec un gros faible pour la fantasy médiévale. Des mangas aux romans, en passant par les jeux vidéo, j'écume les fandoms à la recherche d'histoires qui me font voyager, qui provoquent les émotions et suscitent l'intérêt. Les bonnes histoires, selon moi, sont celles qui trouvent écho en nous.

La Chronique du Savant, c'est un beau projet qui est entré dans ma vie par hasard, et qui m'a tout de suite séduite. J'ai adhéré à l'idée de mettre en avant des fanfictions, d'offrir des avis et de connaître les dessous des fics d'après leurs auteurs. J'espère avoir pu contribuer à cette super idée. Quand je rédige mes impressions, j'essaie d'être le plus objective possible et de passer au crible chaque aspect de l'histoire. Quelques réflexes d'ancienne prof influencent ma manière de commenter dans le sens où j'essaierai toujours de faire preuve (avec plus ou moins de succès) de bienveillance, de souligner les points forts de la fic autant que les points à améliorer. Ah, et je suis très exigeante sur l'orthographe. Trop peut-être. Mais j'assume ;)

Pour terminer ce long pavé, je souhaiterais vous transmettre un message. Si vous aimez écrire, quoi que l'on dise de vos écrits, ne vous arrêtez pas. Ne laissez pas le découragement vous atteindre et vivez à fond votre passion ^^

 **Yasei no Aijin :** Salut à tous ! Je suis auteure mais plus penchée vers la bêta-lecture ! J'aime lire à mes heures perdues, j'aime la littérature, et écrire a toujours été une de mes activités favorites.

Je suis sur Ffnet depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai décidé de me faire un nom d'auteur que depuis peu. Bien que je n'écrive pas beaucoup sur ce site, j'ai eu de la chance de connaître certains auteurs qui ont su me transporter dans leur monde et m'encourager à me lancer. Puis j'ai décidé de devenir bêta-lectrice, chose que j'ai découverte et qui me plaît à tel point que j'envisage d'en faire mon métier (oui j'aime traquer des fautes et péter des durites devant mon écran xD).

À côté de cela, j'en profite pour dire que je suis heureuse de faire partie de la chronique et contribuer à vous faire connaître certaines pépites à travers notre travail de chroniqueurs. En espérant que ce projet auquel nous contribuons tous vous satisfait, je vous remercie de la part de tout le monde de porter un intérêt sur nous !

Voilà je n'ai pas dit grand chose sur moi-même mais j'en ai profité pour vous parler directement ! Bises ❤

 **My fiona and largo :** Alors je suis My Fiona and Largo (oui, j'aime les surnoms longs 😁), 25 ans et fonctionnaire contractuelle dans un service Population (si vous avez des questions Etat civil, élections etc., n'hésitez pas ahaha). Ecrire et Lire sont deux grandes passions qui monopolisent mes neurones. J'écris sur plusieurs fandoms mais je n'ai publié que pour Naruto ! Je suis également Beta correctrice pour ce fandom. J'apprécie les histoires originales avec une bonne construction de trame, et mon point d'exigence l'ORTHOGRAPHE ! Personne n'est infaillible, moi la première en ce qui concerne l'orthographe. Néanmoins, au vu de la technologie actuelle et des moyens mis à notre disposition, je trouve inacceptable les erreurs que l'on retrouve dans les écrits. D'autant plus que le plaisir de la lecture en est gâché. Voilà mon petit côté intransigeant 😋

Exigeante envers moi-même, je le serai envers les autres et n'hésiterai pas à dire le fond de ma pensée ! J'ai pour pensées que nous sommes tous réunis sur fanfiction dans le but de progresser, de recevoir des avis nous aidant à améliorer nos histoires et écrits. Vous trouverez parfois mes commentaires assez secs mais toujours argumentés pour permettre d'évoluer. Jamais dans le pur dénigrement !

Voilà Voilà ! Bisous à tous 😘

 **Mugu :** Je suis mugu, un ingé dev et réseaux ayant pour hobby la lecture, l'écriture et les jeux de rôle. Mes histoires de prédilection sont celles qui savent exploiter intelligemment les tropes et/ou apporter de la vulgarisation, qu'elle soit scientifique, philosophique ou économique. De nature perfectionniste, je serai pour vous le grincheux de service qui ne sera probablement jamais satisfait de votre histoire. Néanmoins, je serai toujours là pour discuter avec vous si vous trouvez mon analyse biaisée.

 **JustPaulInHere :** Je suis Paul et étudiant en philosophie et en littérature. Ce qui m'intéresse avant tout, c'est l'analyse du langage et de la fiction. Je n'ai pas souvent dans l'esprit de vouloir corriger un texte pour qu'il se conforme à un canon de littérature. En effet, il est assez difficile de définir les histoires que nous écrivons tous dans la fanfiction.

Donc, lorsque j'analyse un texte pour la chronique, je n'essaye pas de voir ce qui est mauvais en comparant à ce qui a pu être publié ou qui peut être encore publié aujourd'hui dans nos librairies. Vous n'êtes pas des professionnels, donc les personnages et l'intrigue sont parfois bancals. Vous n'êtes pas des spécialistes de l'orthographe non plus (mais pas de chance pour vous dans ce cas-là il y a des règles précises à suivre).

Ce qui m'intéresse plus, c'est ce que vous parvenez à construire dans votre texte. Ce n'est donc sans doute pas très pertinent mais la plupart du temps je vais essayer de vous expliquer ce que vous avez écrit. Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

 **J'men** du duo **J'men Baleck :** Yo ici J'men !

Je suis un membre du duo d'auteurs J'men Baleck. Fan inconditionnelle de mangas et animés, je suis un lecteur plutôt ouvert et je connais pas mal de fandoms. Des grands classique et incontournables : Naruto, One piece , Bleach, FMA, Gintama , Jojo bizarre aventure aux récents : One punch man, Nanatsu no Tazai, My hero Accadema ou moins connu : Gangsta en passant par les dessins animé comme Avatar.

Je suis un insomniaque qui recherche de bonnes histoires pour passer le temps en attendant le bus du sommeil. J'aime rire mais si l'intrigue et les personnages sont intéressant je resterais même si l'humour à peu ou pas de place dans le récit. Vous l'aurez compris, l'originalité et la cohérence de vos récits sont très important pour moi. Plus que la forme (orthographe, conjugaison etc..) c'est le fond qui est pour moi primordial. J'aime être surpris mais pas de manière incohérente et je suis un lecteur qui s'ennuie assez vite. Voilà voilà je pense que c'est bon, à vos claviers.

 **Naru-MJ-sama :** Yo,

Moi c'est Naru, enchanté de vous écrire, chers lecteurs.

Aujourd'hui je suis là pour me présenter alors commençons sans plus tarder.

Je suis un homme de 22 ans, je vis dans le Sud de la France, proche de la mer. Je fais actuellement des études en informatique et plus précisément en programmation.

J'aime beaucoup la musique, la lecture, l'écriture, les jeux vidéos, les jeux de rôle et les jeux de plateau. J'aime aussi énormément la culture nippone (japonaise) et tout ce qui s'y rattache, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Otaku et j'en suis très fier.

Une de mes passions comme vous pouvez donc vous en doutez, c'est l'écriture, j'écris beaucoup de fanfiction sur divers fandom et je serais ravi d'avoir des retours de votre part. J'aime aussi beaucoup lire les fanfictions, échanger des avis et conseils avec des lecteurs et d'autres écrivains, d'où ma présence dans l'équipe de cette chronique.

Au plaisir de vous rencontrer.

 **La Noctambuleuse :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis la Noctambuleuse, il faut savoir que ce pseudo je l'ai choisi car je suis une grande insomniaque. Je vis la nuit et survis le jour.

Je suis actuellement en Master, bien que l'école et moi cela n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour, comme quoi.

FFNet a déclenché en moi une véritable passion pour la lecture. Je me revois encore dans les années 2008, tous les mercredis à attendre la suite de mon histoire favorite des heures... J'ai découvert la plateforme via l'anime Ghost Hunt qui est juste génial, un peu vieux maintenant. De cela a découlé une réelle passion pour la littérature, puis les mangas. (Je ne suis pas trop BD). Je lis de tout, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Par contre, tout ce qui est autobiographique ou d'un point de vue interne, je ne peux pas. C'est un supplice d'être dans la tête d'un personnage, sauf cas exceptionnel !

Si j'ai rejoint la Chronique du Savant, c'est parce que, j'ai remarqué que les fandoms se meurent très rapidement, notamment celui de Naruto. Donner une vision globale à une fanfiction afin d'attirer les lecteurs est vraiment géniale je trouve, même si j'avoue que je fais également partie de ses gens qui délaissent de plus en plus les fandoms.

J'ai toujours écrit de la Fanfiction, mais je ne les termine pas, donc mes chapitres et mes idées dorment sagement pendant de longues années dans mes dossiers électroniques. Actuellement, j'essaie de recommencer à écrire et publier, mais quand l'idée est là, le temps me fil entre les doigts et je ne peux pas écrire, et quand j'ai le temps, pas l'inspiration…

En attente de vos lectures :D

 **Juiceandcookies :** Bienvenue sur la Chronique ! Je suis Juiceandcookies mais vous pouvez m'appeler Juice.

Je suis étudiante en chimie et également très intéressée par l'écriture et la philosophie.

J'ai choisi ce pseudo parce que je suis une grande gourmande. Aussi bien de la nourriture que des fanfictions. Je dévore de tout, une préférence pour les pairings atypiques, j'aime la nouveauté que voulez vous ^^

Pour la Chronique, je ne chercherai qu'à donner un avis objectif et constructif, me fiant aux premiers ressentis de la lecture avant d'analyser le texte, de voir le fond et la forme, la cohérence des éléments et tout le reste. Les fautes d'orthographe me piquent un peu le coeur, je l'avoue mais n'étant pas une experte ni au niveau de la synthèse ni du langage, je ne serai pas dure là-dessus. Le but étant de s'améliorer et de découvrir :)

Prête à vous lire, bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Retrouvez-nous sur Discord à l'adresse suivante :** discord. gg/ fz6usT6 (sans les espaces)

* * *

 **-LISTE DES ÉPISODES pour 2020 :**

 **15/02 :** _Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras_ de **Kirango Kin**

 **15/03 :** _Le triangle du Héros_ de **Sérénade bleue**

 **15/04 :** _Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération_ de **Lulu-Folle**

 **15/05 :** _Sa définition du bonheur_ de **Aerandir Linaewen**

 **15/06 :** _Un monde à changer_ de **Blihioma**

 **15/07 :** _Strangers again_ de **thebeautifuldamned**

 **15/08 :** _Je te promets_ de **Archanlika**

 **15/09 :** _Lady Voldemort Potter_ de **memepotter952504**

 **15/10 :** _En colle_ de **Sakka-Sensei**

 **15/11 :** _La naissance d'un auteur_ de **Rozenn Selwyn**

* * *

 **-Pour conclure :**

Si une histoire te plait et que tu souhaites qu'elle apparaisse dans cette chronique, n'hésite pas à m'en parler par MP ou la proposer dans les reviews !

Si tu as un bon esprit critique, que tu aimes les fanfictions et que tu es partant-e pour nous en faire profiter, n'hésite pas à me contacter par MP pour rejoindre l'équipe !

* * *

Je terminerai cette page d'accueil en vous partageant un sondage fait durant l'année 2019 sur le thème : **QU'EST-CE QU'UNE REVIEW ?**

 **Sakka-Sensei :** _« Ça dépend d'où on se place. En tant que lectrice, si je laisse une review à l'auteur c'est pour lui donner mon ressenti : ce que j'aime dans son histoire, ce qui m'intrigue, les personnages qui me plaise, la narration, etc… C'est aussi une façon de le remercier du partage, de l'encourager à continuer. Il m'arrive bien sûr de ne pas laisser de reviews, cela signifie en général que je n'ai pas lu grand-chose. Comme je ne laisse pas à chaque fois une review constructive, longue ou détaillée. Parfois j'écris un simple : « j'ai aimé ton histoire, merci pour ce moment ». Quand une histoire retient mon attention, j'aime le dire à l'auteur._

 _En tant qu'auteure, c'est différent. Je reçois ce ressenti, ce "hey, je lis ou j'ai lu ta fiction !". C'est gratifiant, c'est incitatif. A coup sûr, chaque fois que je reçois une review, je souris. J'entends souvent dire « vous écrivez pour vous-même chers auteurs », et c'est vrai. J'écris parce que c'est ma passion, parce que ça fait partie de moi. Mais mon but est de faire voyager des lecteurs à travers mes histoires, les emmener dans mon monde, comme en tant que lectrice je cherche un moment pour m'évader lorsque je lis. Si on écrit, c'est aussi pour être lu. Et une review, qu'elle soit simple ou constructive, courte ou longue, positive ou négative, c'est comme une récompense. C'est un échange qui peut être tellement instructif. »_

 **Mugu :** _« Une review, c'est un condensé de passion. »_

 **Kirango Kin :** _« C'est un applaudissement de plus. »_

 **Rozenn Selwyn :** _« En tant que lectrice, une review, c'est d'abord une manière de montrer à l'auteur que je l'ai lu. L'auteur a la gentillesse de nous partager ses textes alors que rien ne l'y oblige, et commenter, c'est pour moi une manière de le remercier de ce partage. Il s'agit d'une forme de respect et de reconnaissance basiques envers l'auteur que de laisser une trace visible de son passage._

 _Ensuite, c'est une collaboration, une façon de perpétuer le partage. Mon but est d'apporter un retour utile à l'auteur sur ce que je ressens en tant que lectrice, sur les points forts ou les points à améliorer dans son histoire. J'espère contribuer à entretenir la motivation de l'auteur à écrire son histoire, l'encourager à poursuivre dans la voie de l'écriture._

 _Enfin, c'est une manière de lutter contre cette surconsommation excessive induite par notre société, et qui s'étend jusqu'aux fanfictions. On a trop tendance à consommer les histoires sans se manifester, comme si c'était un dû, alors que ça représente pour l'auteur des jours, des semaines, des mois, voire des années entières de travail pour essayer d'élaborer une histoire qui tienne la route. Bien que je m'y sois cantonnée pendant des années, je refuse de m'enfermer plus longtemps dans l'attitude du consommateur passif et j'ai décidé de devenir active en apportant ma pierre à l'édifice de la publication : juste quelques mots qui ont une importance capitale pour l'auteur._

 _Bien sûr, je ne laisse pas toujours de longs pavés hyper constructifs ou je ne commente pas toujours dans l'immédiat, ayant comme chacun des impératifs à gérer dans la vie réelle. Les histoires que je ne commente pas sont celles que je ne lis pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que même quelques mots, pas nécessairement à tous les chapitres, mais de temps en temps, peuvent être suffisants pour montrer qu'on soutient un auteur._

 _Venons-en d'ailleurs à ce que représente une review pour un auteur. En tant qu'auteure, recevoir une review, ça m'emplit à chaque fois d'une grande joie. J'ai la preuve tangible que quelqu'un m'a lue, que mon histoire a suscité un ressenti chez une personne. J'en conçois aussi l'impression qu'un lien ténu s'est tissé entre le lecteur et moi, qu'on partage réellement un même goût : celui de la lecture et de l'écriture._

 _Quand j'échange avec des lecteurs sur mes histoires, j'ai aussi régulièrement de nouvelles idées qui foisonnent pour les chapitres à venir. Si j'ai un plan préétabli de mon récit, une idée lumineuse inspirée par un lecteur peut changer radicalement la tournure d'une péripétie. Donc dans tous les cas, l'échange est extrêmement constructif pour moi et pour l'histoire._

 _Voir un commentaire, même très court comme « j'aime ta fic », ça assène généralement un coup de fouet à mon inspiration. Ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire. Mais surtout, ça me donne envie de continuer à la partager. Car à l'inverse, ne pas recevoir de review ouvre la porte au doute. J'en viens à me poser des questions comme : Y a-t-il vraiment des lecteurs qui me suivent ? Mon histoire laisse-t-elle à désirer sur bien des plans pour justifier un tel silence ? Cela vaut-il vraiment la peine de prendre sur mon maigre temps libre pour travailler et retravailler mes chapitres, les mettre en forme, les corriger, les publier ? C'est mon désir de partager qui en souffre._

 _Car, si on écrit pour soi et qu'on partage en partie pour soi, on écrit et on partage aussi pour les autres, pour les embarquer avec nous dans d'autres univers, pour leur offrir un instant d'évasion. »_

 **My fiona and largo :** _« Une review c'est une récompense et un moment de partage. Quand on reçoit cette petite notificación que vous dit : une nouvelle review, un sourire s'étire sans que l'on s'en rend compte. On a le coeur qui palpite et une grande impatience nous prend. On est impatient de lire les quelques mots posés par nos lecteurs. On imagine tout, des mots positifs, négatifs, des conseils. Avoir mis tant d'énergie et de temps dans l'écriture et recevoir quelques mots, c'est magique. On a une reconnaissance de notre effort, une satisfaction d'avoir rendu une personne heureuse et lui avoir donné un moment de lecture agréable. Une review nous donne joie ou tristesse, une review représente la puissance des mots. »_

 **Maeglin Surion :** _«_ _Les reviews sont notre salaire, à nous autres auteurs de fanfictions. Voir que notre histoire a rassemblé tant ou tant de visiteurs est une chose qui fait déjà grandement plaisir, mais voir qu'ils ont pris la peine de s'arrêter un instant pour donner leur impression, c'est vraiment plaisant. Les reviews permettent aux lecteurs de dire à l'auteur ce qu'ils ont pensé de son histoire. Ont-ils aimé ou non, pourquoi ? C'est très gratifiant pour un auteur de lire une review encourageante. A l'inverse, une critique constructive aide à progresser. Et puis, ça fait partie des petits plaisirs des auteurs de voir les lecteurs faire des plans sur la comète à propos du futur déroulement de la fic et constater leurs réactions quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont raison ou non._

 _Je comprends parfaitement qu'on puisse ne pas avoir envie de laisser une review, ou qu'on ait peur de le faire pour une raison ou pour une autre. N'ayez pas peur d'en laisser. C'est agréable d'encourager un auteur, de le féliciter ou de l'aider (avec tact et diplomatie c'est toujours mieux, haha) et les discussions qui peuvent s'ensuivre sont susceptibles d'être intéressantes, voire enrichissantes. En effet, on oublie parfois que le but de la publication sur Internet est d'échanger. La plupart des auteurs ne mordent pas et c'est toujours agréable de discuter ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec quelqu'un qui vous a lu et pour ma part, je réponds toujours aux reviews qu'on me laisse. Et je le fais avec plaisir._

 _(Et si d'aventure ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'annonce fièrement qu'à ce jour j'ai posté 778 reviews via mon compte ffnet (plus celles d'Ao3). C'est pas forcément utile à préciser, mais c'est plaisant.) »_

 **Sermina :** _« Je dirais qu'une review c'est (pour moi) un droit (et non une obligation) au lecteur de commenter de manière constructive une histoire ou un chapitre permettant à l'auteur de s'améliorer. »_

 **MadMeary :** _« Une review pour moi c'est le moyen qu'ont les lecteurs pour échanger avec un auteur et lui faire part de son avis sur l'histoire qu'il commente. Cela permet à l'auteur de s'améliorer et de voir les points positifs de son œuvre ainsi que ceux qu'il doit retravailler. C'est une critique gratuite qui doit rester constructive et ne pas être utilisée pour insulter ou manquer de respect. L'écrivain doit par politesse répondre à ce type de messages afin de renforcer le lien avec sa communauté et lui prouver sa reconnaissance. »_

 **LiliCatAll :** _« Une review ce n'est pas nécessairement donné un avis constructif et détaillé. C'est surtout et avant tout laisser une trace de son passage à l'auteur, donné son avis en quelques phrases, quelques mots... parfois un seul suffit._

 _En tant qu'auteur il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que de voir le nombre de vues montées, de voir pleins de favoris ou de follows et de ne pas avoir de reviews (ou si peu par rapport aux nombres de lecteurs passés par là). On se doute bien que si vous mettez l'histoire en follow ou en favoris c'est que vous l'avez aimé... Mais un petit mot fait encore plus plaisir. Clairement une review c'est un geste d'encouragement pour l'auteur. Le signe que vous êtes là, de l'autre côté de votre écran, à le lire, à aimer (ou pas) son travail et à attendre la suite ou une autre histoire de sa part._

 _Imaginez, vous passez des heures sur un devoir, vous croisez les doigts pour avoir une bonne note et là le prof vous annonce que non ça ne sera pas noté. Intérieurement vous êtes déçu. Quelque part votre dur labeur ne sera pas récompensé. Même si le prof lis votre devoir, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il en a pensé, s'il a aimé ou pas etc... Bref vous avez l'impression d'avoir bossé comme un taré pour rien. Et bien c'est un peu ce que ressent l'auteur devant l'absence de review. Les reviews, c'est la note de l'auteur._

 _En tant que lectrice je comprends à quel point c'est facile de lire une histoire et de cliquer sur un bouton pour la retrouver facilement parce qu'on l'a aimé et qu'on a peut-être envie de la relire. Et à quel point il peut être difficile de laisser une review. C'est vrai ça... Que dire dans une review ? Réclamer une suite en ayant l'impression de mettre la pression à l'auteur qui a sûrement une vie à côté comme nous tous ? Juste lui dire merci ? Lui dire qu'on aime alors qu'on a déjà mis sa fic dans nos favoris... donc il doit s'en douter ? Lui dire qu'on n'a pas aimé au risque de se prendre une bordée d'injure de la part d'un auteur vexé ? Bref... C'est pas toujours facile..._

 _En vérité peu importe ce que vous écrivez dans vos reviews. Bien sûr qu'un avis constructif et/ou détaillé va plus plaire à l'auteur qu'un simple "Merci" ou "J'adore" ! N'empêche que ce simple "Merci" ou ce simple "Je suis pas fan" vont quand même faire plaisir à l'auteur. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, l'auteur ne va pas vous trucider sur place. Déjà il ne connait pas votre adresse, ensuite ce serait stupide de sa part... Au pire il vous demandera pourquoi, et là libre à vous de lui répondre ou pas._

 _Petit plus : laisser une review, aussi petite soit-elle, c'est permettre à l'auteur de pouvoir vous répondre... et qui sait peut-être deviendrez-vous amis. C'est en laissant des reviews, et en répondant à des reviews laissés sur mes fics, que j'ai rencontré ma sœur jumelle siamoise (Yzan), ma super bêta de la mort qui tue (Loute) et mon breton-du-bout-du-monde-spécialiste-dans-plein-de-domaines-muse-à-ses-heures-perdues (Maeglin)._

 _En bref une review c'est une porte ouverte sur un monde de possibilité et un gros câlin virtuel à l'auteur (et tout le monde sait que les auteurs sont des Bisounours adorant les câlins). »_

 **Lulu-Folle :** _« Je dois avouer que ça m'a un peu posé une colle. Du coup j'y ai pas mal réfléchi. Pour moi, une review représente partager avec l'auteur l'enthousiasme que l'on éprouve à la lecture de son texte. Il y a des lecteurs qui vont bien au-delà de la simple manifestation enthousiaste (théories sur la suite, fautes de grammaires ou d'orthographe ayant échappé à l'auteur, menaces de mort pour cause de suspens insoutenable...). Les reviews peuvent même devenir un véritable lien, une conversation tout au long de l'œuvre qui enrichira auteur comme lecteur (#Lulu qui possède un esprit de bisounours à la vanille)._

 _Mais les reviews ne sont pas seulement des "liens" à mes yeux, elles sont surtout ce qui permet à un auteur de prendre conscience de l'existence de son texte pour d'autres yeux que les siens. C'est une reconnaissance de ce que l'auteur a créé, et je dirais même que les œuvres naissent deux fois : quand elles sont écrites, et quand elles sont lues._

 _Pour moi, une review est un partage envers l'auteur, un remerciement pour avoir publié son texte qui a permis au lecteur de passer un bon moment/réfléchir/évoluer. Et cela fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir un texte où l'on a toujours mis beaucoup de soi être apprécié. (#Bisounours, le retour) »_

 ***Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à vos auteurs !***


	17. Episode 15

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 15 : « Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras » de Kirango Kin.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 15 portant sur « Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras » du fandom Undertale. Un OS émouvant que je vous propose de découvrir. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 15.

…

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras » de Kirango Kin**

« Le chagrin l'accablait, le remors le rongeait, et le silence infini du souterrain persistait à lui rappeler qu'il était seul. Seul, coupable et esclave de sa pénitence. Sans et Papyrus étaient partis dans un endroit où il ne pouvait les suivre. Pour l'éternité il devrait survivre, par delà les cendres de ses fils. Toujours hurlant, jamais entendu; oublié et hagard. »

…

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde^^ Bonne année à tous ;)

Nous débutons 2020 avec un de mes One-Shot favoris dont le titre invoque clairement le thème : « Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras ».

S'attaquer à un thème aussi poignant que la perte d'un enfant est très difficile, car c'est une douleur incommensurable qu'il est impossible d'imaginer concrètement. Mais Kiran s'est lancée dans ce défi et s'en est bien sortie.

Oublions un peu le fandom, nous n'en avons pas besoin pour saisir l'essence de cet OS poétique, et laissons-nous guider par les phrases courtes ou longues qui rythment le texte.

La première fois que j'ai lu cet OS, je suis devenue Gaster, j'errais à travers le néant à la recherche d'une chimère. J'ai absorbé les émotions, je craignais le silence alentour, j'espérais en vain… J'ai vécu ce texte, bercée par sa poésie, comme si une musique légère et fébrile mesurait ma lecture. Transmettre des émotions est le but de tout auteur et dans ce texte, Kiran a parfaitement réussi.

Et relire ce one-shot avec l'envie de l'analyser pour la Chronique a été presque infaisable. À peine quelques lignes parcourues que j'ai fait abstraction des fautes qui s'immiscent pour me laisser happer par ces émotions assez justes et bien écrites, par la peine et la douleur de Gaster, par la poésie du texte… C'est triste, mais c'est beau à lire. C'est beau à lire parce que c'est justement bien écrit.

Je n'ai aucune critique constructive à faire, pas plus que je ne trouve de défaut à ce texte. Alors si vous souhaitez découvrir un récit qui vous fera vivre des émotions fortes, je vous conseille de filer fissa-fissa lire « Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras » et de laisser une review à son auteure^^

.

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Yasei ?**

Pour commencer, je ne suis pas familière au monde d'Undertale, j'ai donc eu quelques difficultés à m'imprégner de l'atmosphère, j'ai réellement besoin de placer un visage sur chaque prénom et d'un minimum de connaissance pour mieux m'y pencher. J'ai pris le risque d'en faire un sur l'OS de notre chère amie Kiran ; au fil de ma lecture, je me suis plongée bon gré mal gré, avec ma pauvre connaissance de cet univers, grâce à la tristesse et à la solitude peignées dans cet OS. Il est d'ailleurs bien écrit (bon, quelques petites fautes XD si tu veux, je te le corrigerai avec plaisir ^^), bien qu'on n'apprenne pas réellement à connaître Gaster et son entourage, mais son caractère froid, mais empreint d'un effroi et d'une telle tristesse qui ressort dans presque tout l'OS, a suffi à donner le ton et l'atmosphère macabre et sombre, sans oublier que le titre donne déjà la mise en bouche.

L'histoire commence avec un décès et se termine avec une disparition laissant sous-entendre un possible décès, c'est flou pour moi. Entre les deux, vous découvrirez beaucoup de tristesse, beaucoup de remise en question, énormément de regrets - entretemps je comprends qu'il est un fantôme (je crois ?). La morale de cet OS est que l'on ne se rend compte de ce qui nous rendait déjà heureux, ou ce qui aurait pu nous rendre réellement heureux ; seulement après l'avoir perdu. C'est poignant. Ce passage m'a bien émue. La perte des enfants est chose horrible et l'auteure a bien su retranscrire le chagrin.

Bon ce qui n'est pas mal aussi, c'est de parfois m'arrêter pour chercher sur le net tel ou tel personnage, même quelques recherches sur la pièce de théâtre Médée pour satisfaire ma curiosité. En apprendre plus en se divertissant - ou en pleurant, à vous de voir – un vrai bonheur. On en apprend toujours plus avec Kiran, de toute façon ! ;)

Je tiens à vous conseiller cet OS, pourquoi ? Parce que vous allez passer à côté de quelque chose !

…

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras » de Kirango Kin**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Mes fandoms du moment sont Undertale et Hollow Knight, mais toutes les fics que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent sont sur du my hero academia, Naruto, Fnaf.  
En fait je publie tellement peu que l'on peut difficilement m'attribuer un fandom précis xD (oui j'ai copié collé de l'autre interview et je n'ai absolument pas honte)

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Alors pour celle-là, c'était la hype complète Undertale. Ma sœur et moi on venait de finir le jeu et on consommait tous les médias qu'on pouvait dans le fandom. Moi naturellement je suis une grande fan des histoires qui tournent autour de la famille. Normalement, j'écris toujours des histoires avec une happy ending, mais le personnage de Gaster dans le jeu a juste tellement le potentiel d'être une tragédie à lui seul que j'ai été inspiré pour faire celle-là ^^

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Je ne mets de la musique que lorsque je dessine. Avec mon cerveau qui a tendance à partir dans tous les sens à la moindre distraction, je suis incapable d'écrire lorsque d'autres mots sont prononcés dans la même pièce que moi ou qu'une musique fait divaguer mon imagination xD

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire ?**

Parce qu'elle est courte ? Parce qu'elle vous touche votre petit cœur sensible ? Parce que c'est Undertale ? Parce que c'est la seule f*cking vraie fanfic que j'ai réussie à finir dans ma vie après plusieurs mois de travail ? XD

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je dirais l'aspect one shot qui permet à la fic de se suffire à elle-même. Mon histoire exploite à fond toutes les possibilités qu'offre un one shot avec punch sans laisser une impression qu'il pourrait y avoir plus de choses indispensables à raconter après ^^

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

J'ai tellement voulu mettre l'accent sur le lyrisme que la narration peut sûrement sonner assez lourde et pompeuse xD de plus faudrait vraiment que je reprenne la grammaire.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un chapitre préféré ?**

Le personnage de Gaster est à lui seul un nid à spéculations et à création. L'attrait de son personnage réside tout entier dans le mystère qui l'entoure dans le jeu, de ce fait on ne peut jamais savoir véritablement qui était le scientifique W.D. Gaster. Beaucoup de gens l'imaginent d'une certaine manière, beaucoup d'autres l'imaginent autrement. Personnellement j'ai toujours été adepte de la théorie du père qui a voulu jouer à la bataille avec Dieu mais qui s'est lamentablement ramassé et s'est retrouvé dépossédé de tout ce qui lui était cher à savoir ses enfants ^^

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

pffft Mes potes de la chronique ? XD ils font tous un super taf donc allez leur payer vos respects illico!  
Sérieusement les auteurs que je lis sont tous anglophones et sur AO3 donc aucune chance de les trouver sur . Mais si vous aimez Undertale, je vous recommande le duo Comic4244 et Gaylie, auteurs de kustard proclamées, qui basent leurs histoires sur des roleplays, ce qui assure une bonne et constante production, et E_Bel qui écrit sur des ships moins connus mais qui s'occupe par excellence d'un polyamory que j'affectionne énormément.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Je suis assidûment Tout ce que E_bel écrit, avec mon petit coup de cœur de la vie The Evil Sanses Go On a Road Trip qui me fait juste me plier de rire encore aujourd'hui x,D

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras, car c'est le seul vrai travail de la passion que j'ai réussi à finir xD

…

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

1) je promets de finir mes fics un jour xD

2) assassinez moi dans vos critiques ! Depuis le temps que je le mérite, my body is ready~ xD  
(soyez un tout petit peu gentils quand même ;w;)

…

Je remercie **Kirango Kin** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Yasei** pour m'avoir apporté son aide.

À suivre : épisode 16 : _« Le triangle du Héros »_ de **Sérénade bleue.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	18. Episode 16

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 16 : « Le triangle du Héros » de Serenade bleue.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 16 portant sur « Le triangle du Héros » du fandom My Hero Academia. Un OS introspectif que je vous propose de découvrir. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 16.

…

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Le triangle du Héros » de Serenade bleue**

« Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste avec moi ? Tout ce qu'elle m'a donné m'est inaccessible et me fait tellement souffrir. J'aurai tellement aimé être normal, mais la vie se doit d'être cruelle avec une personne de temps en temps. Et comme elle est cruelle jusqu'au bout, je ne peux même pas être normal en amour. J'ai tellement besoin de quelqu'un… je me sent si seul… »

…

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde^^

On se retrouve ce mois-ci pour le One-shot de Serenade bleue intitulé « Le triangle du Héros ».

Je ne connais pas My Hero Académia, je n'ai vu aucun épisode et j'ai un léger visuel des personnages (merci google^^). Néanmoins, cela n'a pas entravé mon immersion dans la lecture, je pense même que le OS aurait très bien pu être écrit avec d'autres protagonistes (sur le fandom Naruto avec le blondinet, Sasuke et Hinata, par exemple), donc même sans être un fan du fandom en question, ce texte se lit sans difficulté.

Parlons technique en premier lieu. C'est bien écrit, c'est fluide. Le texte comporte quelques fautes d'orthographes, mais rien de bien méchant. La construction est tout à fait correcte. En gros, je n'ai pas de réelles critiques constructives à faire pour ce One-shot. Peut-être que certains passages pourraient être découpés afin de ne pas fatiguer les yeux pour une lecture sur écran, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même maintenant.

Je voudrais remercier Serenade pour avoir laissé l'adolescente innocente qu'elle était à l'époque écrire ce texte et le partager. Sur une note plus personnelle, je la remercie car c'est le genre de texte que je vais recommander à ma fille qui, comme beaucoup d'ado, se cherche.

L'orientation sexuelle est une question qui taraude l'esprit des adolescents, en général. Certains sont serein sur la question, savent déjà ce qu'ils aiment, et d'autres se posent de nombreuses questions. Et c'est un âge où il est difficile d'aborder le sujet. On va évidemment s'imaginer qu'on est soit hétéro, soit homo, sans forcément penser au reste. Or la sexualité ne s'arrête pas qu'à ces deux « genre ». Ce texte aborde la bisexualité, comment le vit le protagoniste, comment l'accepte-t-il, que ressent-il…

Izuku est perdu dans ses sentiments, il n'est même pas certain d'être « normal ». Il a honte, ne sait pas exactement où se situer dans sa sexualité/ses sentiments. Il se sent coupable… Plonger dans les pensées du protagoniste, on vit son introspection avec lui et c'est prenant. En tout cas, moi ça m'a happée.

J'ai particulièrement aimé le fait qu'il essaie de se décider, de choisir qui de Katsuki ou de Ochako il aime le plus. Non pas pour départager les deux, mais plus pour savoir qui il est vraiment au fond de lui. S'il venait à préférer Ochako alors il serait plutôt hétérosexuel, alors que s'il préférait Katsuki, il serait plutôt homosexuel… J'ai vraiment apprécié cette partie parce qu'il ne peut pas choisir lequel des deux il préfère, il n'est ni hétéro ni homo, mais bien les deux à la fois.

J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé ses représentations imaginaires, son esprit qui divague jusqu'à faire apparaitre les deux personnes qu'il aime avec lui. Il les fantasme et c'est très bien décrit et écrit. J'ai ri d'ailleurs au moment où il compte embrasser Ochako la première fois XD

En résumé, c'est un très bon One-shot qui mérite plus de lecteurs. Le thème abordé n'est pas commun et bienvenu. Je conseille donc à tous les curieux, les adolescents, les parents d'adolescents, etc…, d'aller lire ce OS, sans oublier de laisser une review à son auteure 😉

.

 **L'avis de Juice**

Cette fois-ci occupons-nous de l'OS de Sérénade Bleue. Son tout premier OS posté sur le site.

Tout d'abord, j'ai été heureuse de découvrir le fandom. J'ai su que j'allais m'amuser.

L'auteure nous plonge dans les pensées d'Izuku. Au début, on se dit qu'il fait probablement une insomnie, mais non ! Petit à petit, son problème est explicité. Qui l'aurait cru ? Izuku est face à un dilemme amoureux. Il tâtonne, se questionne, nie et au final, décide de ne plus se mentir à lui-même. Pourtant, ce n'en est pas une délivrance, au contraire, la reconnaissance de son amour ou plutôt ses amours le font plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Ce mignon petit bonhomme décide de les affronter. Et le résultat est satisfaisant.

Le polyamory est intéressant. J'en ai pas lu. A vrai dire c'est la première fois. On retrouve quelques clichés par ci, par là mais ce n'est pas dérangeant à la lecture. Nous pouvons nous dire que c'est Izuku qui découvre l'amour.

Les ressentis ont été bien explicites, des paragraphes longs de description. Personnellement, j'ai du mal avec les longs paragraphes mais ici, je les ai lus tranquillement car la torture psychologique qu'affronte notre cher ami est magnifique. D'autant plus qu'ils sont espacés clairement pour nous faire comprendre l'avancée dans la réflexion d'Izuku.

La fin m'a vraiment surprise. Je cherche encore une explication. Est-ce un rêve dans un rêve ? La force de cet OS se trouve dans le fait que la fin nous invite à sa relecture. Et juste cet aspect-là, je le trouve super.

Critiquer ici le style ne servirait à rien. Sérénade bleue a tellement progressé depuis la publication de cet OS. A l'époque, on peut déjà voir qu'elle a un très bon potentiel.

Je vous recommande la lecture de cet OS si vous aimez le fandom My hero academia. Et même sans l'aimer ou le connaître, les descriptions vous feront tout comprendre sans même vous rappeler que vous ne le connaissez pas.

Bien joué Sérénade bleue !

.

 **Qu'en pense Kiran ?**

J'ai trouvé l'Histoire excellente, très certainement parce que ma sœur et moi partageons ce goût commun pour ce genre de thématiques.

Izuku fait tout le long un monologue interne très rigoureux qui sied bien à son personnage. Plus qu'un monologue, il fait un questionnement, une analyse, une dissertation amateure mais très personnelle du doute qui le ronge.  
Il passe par plusieurs émotions, les plus douces comme les plus toxiques, pour en arriver à la conclusion que choisir un de ses prétendants plutôt que l'autre ne le rendra pas heureux. Qu'en clair, les loi binaires et monogames du monde ne le lui apporteront pas le bonheur qu'il désire.

La narration est fluide, le vocabulaire est top et travaillé, les étapes dans la réflexion s'enchaînent avec beaucoup de logique, on a vraiment l'impression de suivre le chemin des neurones dans le cerveau d'Izuku.

Cette fic représentant tout ce que j'aime lire, je puis difficilement trouver des points négatifs à cette histoire. Peut-être les quelques fautes d'orthographes par ci par là ? Peut-être que les images des oiseaux paraissent un peu obscures pour le lecteur ?  
Je laisse le soin à mes collèges de juger cette histoire plus objectivement que moi.

Mais si vous aimez MHA, le couple Ochaco/Izuku/Katsuki, les discours internes long et denses, et les remises en question sur votre orientation romantique qui défie la société, allez lire cette fic, elle vaut le coup d'œil.

…

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Le triangle du Héros » de Serenade bleue**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

En ce moment, je fais des comics et j'écris des fanfics sur Undertale.

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

J'ai écrit cet os il y a des années quand j'étais encore en train de me questionner sur mon orientation et mon identité sexuelle. J'étais au lycée et le personnage d'Izuku était un très bon matériel pour le sujet de cette fic à cause de sa relation avec Ochako et Katsuki. Je ne m'en rends compte qu'aujourd'hui, mais cette fic est la préfiguration de mon coming out et de mon intérêt pour le polyamori environ 3 ans plus tard !

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Je dois avouer que l'écriture de cette fic est trop vieille ! Je ne me souviens plus quelle musique était mon fond sonore !

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Une introspection avec Izuku, ses questionnements sur son identité sexuelle. Ce sont des questions qu'on s'est tous posé, que l'on soit hétéro ou non. Si cette fic peut aider des gens à se poser des questions et à leur faire comprendre que c'est normal de s'en poser, alors l'objectif sera atteint :3

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

C'est une fic écrite par une ado innocente qui ne connaissait encore rien à la vie !

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

C'est une fic écrite par une ado innocente qui ne connaissait encore rien à la vie bordel !

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

J'ai le droit de dire "le passage érotique dans le rêve d'Izuku"?

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Absolument pas ! Mais il va falloir que je la retravaille car la narration est vieille maintenant !

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

En ce moment: Bonerpuns sur Undertale. On voit que c'est une auteure avec de l'expérience.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

En ce moment: "Ain't this the life" de Bonerpuns

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

J'ai toujours un faible pour "une phrase pour tout commencer" car c'est ma première fic.

…

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Kiffez la vibe ! Faites-vous plaisir ! N'ayez aucun regrets !

…

Je remercie **Serenade bleue** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Juice** et **Kiran** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

…

 **ANNONCE :** chers lecteurs/auteurs, n'hésitez pas à proposer les OS ou TS qui vous ont plu, qui manquent de vues ou de reviews, à la Chronique. Il vous suffit soit de mettre vos propositions en review **ici** , soit d'envoyer un MP à Sakka-Sensei. Tous les fandoms sont acceptés 😉

…

À suivre : épisode 17 _« Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération »_ de **Lulu-Folle.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	19. Episode 17

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 17 : « Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération » de Lulu-Folle.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 17 portant sur « Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération » du fandom Naruto. Un OS court mais fort d'un bel éloge. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 17.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération » de Lulu-Folle**

« Leurs parents sont des héros de guerre. Et le plus fort d'entre eux est Naruto. Mais, existe-t-il dans cette génération, quelqu'un capable de dépasser le vainqueur de la quatrième grande guerre ninja ? »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde^^

On se retrouve pour le OS du mois, intitulé « Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération », écrit par Lulu-Folle.

Je vous vois venir, comme Lulu d'ailleurs ! La nouvelle génération est celle de Boruto, n'est-ce pas ? Les enfants des onze de Konoha (et plus) que nous avons suivi à travers les épisodes/mangas de Shippuden. Ces jeunes ninjas qui vont dépasser leurs parents.

Eh bien non, le plus fort ninja de cette nouvelle génération est la kunoïchi la plus discrète : Himawari Uzumaki.

Lulu nous fait un petit topo de cette kunoïchi capable d'effrayer le grand Naruto, elle la sort de l'ombre de Boruto et met en valeur ses capacités. Parce que oui, il ne faut pas oublier que Himawari est, au même titre que Boruto, la fille de Naruto Uzumaki et de Hinata Hyûga.

Avec humour, Lulu nous dresse son portrait d'Himawari, lui donnant des qualités qui viennent autant de sa mère que de son père, la différenciant de son frère et la montrant comme elle sera, un jour.

Je dois avouer que les verbes conjugués au futur puis au passé simple m'ont un peu perturbée. Il aurait été judicieux de tout garder au futur, surtout que cela est coordonné avec le style du récit. Les parenthèses m'ont aussi perturbée. Je le rappelle, les parenthèses n'ont pas leur place dans un récit, à moins qu'il soit un récit autobiographique. Le mieux est de remplacer les parenthèses par des tirets du 6 ou encore par les tirets cadratin (ctrl + alt + - du clavier numérique).

Mis à part ces petits désagréments facilement rectifiables, j'ai pris plaisir à lire cet éloge de Himawari. Alors si l'envie vous prend de découvrir ce ninja le plus fort de sa génération, je vous conseille d'aller lire le court OS de Lulu-Folle et de laisser une review à son auteure 😉

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Kiran ?**

J'ai trouvé l'Histoire de Lulu-Folle très atypique pour le coup. Il est assez rare de lire des histoires avec une telle structure narrative.

Publiée en 2017, « Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération » nous relate l'interprétation et le possible futur développement du personnage d'Himawari dans la suite de Naruto.

La structure du récit est très différente de d'habitude ; en effet l'auteure prend le parti d'utiliser une narration très impersonnelle, voire très en retrait par rapport aux personnages.  
L'histoire est racontée comme une sorte de cours d'Histoire romancé. En effet nous pouvons y retrouver des éléments typiques de ce genre de structure : la narration très linéaire et chronologique de la vie d'Himawari, la description des différentes étapes de sa vie à la manière d'un biopic tel que son enfance, son parcours scolaire ninja et ses exploits guerriers, ainsi que le parallélisme entre sa génération et celle de son père qui est traité comme un passage de flambeau indirecte et méritoire.

Je dirais que les points forts de l'histoire sont le côté biopic très rafraîchissant, la rigueur dans la restitution aussi précise de la vie d'un personnage, les quelques petits traits d'humour arrivant occasionnellement, et enfin le côté très badass d'Himawari.  
N'ayant jamais lu la suite de Naruto je ne puis m'exprimer sur elle davantage, mais pour une fois que je lis une histoire où c'est la fille qui finit par gouverner le monde, c'est étonnant.

Les points négatifs pourraient être le fait que certaines personnes pourraient trouver au contraire le personnage d'Himawari un peu trop... je n'ai pas envie de dire Mary Sue mais le fait est que Himawari est présentée comme réussissant tout ce qu'elle entreprend, comme respectée et aimée de tous, crainte même comme en témoigne Kurama, comme supérieure à son père et à son frère avec un vocabulaire de comparaison extrêmement récurant et qui n'est pas compensé par des passages décrivant sa relation familiale avec eux, si elle les envies ou les jalouses, ou les respecte et est fière de leur réussite.

En ce sens les deux derniers paragraphes m'ont un peu perdu dans la logique de la fic. Le moment où l'auteure parle des aliens sans élaborer ce qu'elle entend par là m'a laissé dubitative et perplexe à moins qu'il ne soit question d'aliens dans la suite de Naruto, que je n'ai pas lu je le rappelle, qu'est-ce que ces aliens viennent faire là ? Si ce n'est pour juste faire passer un message comme quoi le second amendement américain c'est trop cool.  
Et ensuite le fait que Himawari ne devienne pas hokage, ou souveraine du pays du feu, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'important socialement et ne reste qu'une « simple ninja » alors que l'auteure n'a pas arrêté de nous vendre du rêve sur ses capacités et comment un dieu vivant la craint et comment elle s'est mise tous les kages et le seigneurs dans la poche juste en battant des cils et en bottant des culs. J'ai été très déçue à la fin et je me suis dit un bon « tout ça pour ça ? ».

Je peux comprendre que la fic soit un self indulgence et je le respecte totalement. Les auteurs ont le droit d 'écrire ce qu'ielles veulent et n'ont pas à être jugé pour avoir écrit quelque chose qu'ielles ont kiffé écrire. Mais dans ce cas il faut assumer la décision jusqu'au bout. Le personnage d'Himawari méritait de devenir reine du monde après tous les éloges de l'auteure !  
Porte tes couilles Lulu ! Et tous ceux qui viennent te dire que ce que tu as écris c'est nul, tu les emmerdes et tu leur dis d'aller voir ailleurs si ils aiment pas.

L'histoire est originale et rafraîchissante, mais ce n'est clairement pas ma tasse de thé. Et mon avis n'est qu'un goût très personnel que j'ai exprimé, mais qui n'a aucune valeur en soit.  
Je n'aime pas l'histoire ? La belle jambe, on s'en branle, d'autre l'aimerons mieux à ma place.

D'un autre côté si j'ai aussi choisi de voir cette fic à travers le prisme du biopic ce n'est pas un hasard, car toute cette structure à la fois extrêmement élogieuse mais qui comporte néanmoins la distance d'un historien fan d'un personnage historique, il est tout à fait légitime d'interpréter l'histoire comme ça : comme une analyse un peu trop biaisée d'un quelconque historien qui était fan de la figure d'Himawari au point de n'en montrer que l'aspect positif dans son essaie. Et lire la fic sous cette angle m'a plus fait accrocher à l'histoire que si je l'avais prise au pied de la lettre.

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération » de Lulu-Folle**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'écris sur pas mal de fandom, principalement des mangas, mais Naruto est pour le moment celui qui comptabilise le plus de textes !

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

En vrai, j'en avais un peu marre de voir tout le temps la figure du héros masculin mis en avant. Alors qu'il y a tellement d'héroïnes féminines intéressantes dans Naruto. Je trouvais un peu dommage de rester dans l'idée que ce soit le fils du héros le personnage principal de la nouvelle série.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Avant j'écrivais pas mal en musique, mais maintenant, dès que je mets des playlists qui bougent, j'arrive pas à rester assise sur ma chaise. Et c'est pas la meilleure façon d'écrire vite ! Maintenant je préfère mettre des musiques faites pour l'étude et la concentration en fond sonore.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Parce qu'il est sympa tout plein. Et même si vous ne l'aimez pas, ça ne vous prendra pas trop de temps de le lire.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

C'est un texte qui, bien qu'établissant de possibles événements, laisse une grande part à l'imagination des lecteurs.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

La conclusion mériterait une petite réécriture, elle est un peu bancale je trouve.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération est mon favori ^^

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Non, mais je me permets de faire des références à ce texte dans d'autres OS autour du monde de Naruto. Il y a déjà « Comment reconstruire un clan en 10 actes » qui y fait une toute petite référence. J'ai dans l'idée d'insérer tous mes OS dans une sorte d'univers relié, sachant que rien n'est planifié, et que j'écrirais en fonction de l'inspiration et des idées.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Alixe, qui a écrit pleins de fic géniales sur le monde d'Harry Potter.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Je sais paaaaaaas, y'en a trop *sanglote*.

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Je les aime toutes pareilles, comme des enfants… Non c'est pas vrai, j'éprouve un attachement à divers degrés en fonction de mon niveau de satisfaction.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, bénédiction et cookies pour ceux qui commentent !

Non, plus sérieusement, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un petit mot, après tout, c'est bien souvent l'unique retour que les auteurs de fanfiction ont sur leurs textes.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Serenade Bleue :** Coucou^^ ai-je vraiment besoin de te répondre alors que tu es avec nous sur Discord ? Hm… Merci à toi d'avoir participer à la Chronique, bisous^^

* * *

 **INFO :** Chers lecteurs, chers auteurs, le planning de la Chronique des OS n'a bientôt plus de fiction à étudier. N'hésitez surtout pas à proposer des OS ou des TS qui vous ont plu, qui manque de visibilité et de reviews, que vous avez-vous-même écrit, etc… C'est avec plaisir que je prendrai contact avec les auteurs concernés. Faites vos propositions par MP ou par review^^

* * *

Je remercie **Lulu-Folle** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Kiran** pour m'avoir apporté son aide.

À suivre : épisode 18 _« Sa définition du bonheur »_ de **Aerandir Linaewen.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	20. Episode 18

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 18 : « Sa définition du bonheur » de Aerandir Linaewen.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 18 portant sur « Sa définition du bonheur » du fandom Albator. Un OS sombre que je vous propose de découvrir. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 18.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Sa définition du bonheur » de Aerandir Linaewen**

« Attablé au comptoir, l'homme fixait les reflets dans son verre sans les voir. Ce devait être ce soir. Ce soir ou jamais. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde^^

On se retrouve pour le OS du mois, intitulé « Sa définition du bonheur » sur un fandom que je ne connais pas (ou vite fait, de nom).

Parlons technique en premier lieu.

L'auteure à une jolie plume, facile à lire, fluide et travaillée. Je n'ai repéré aucune faute. Le texte est ordonnancé comme il se doit, les paragraphes sont assez courts pour une lecture sur écran. Le rythme est soigné. En bref, rien à redire sur la forme^^

Parlons du fond maintenant.

Alors même si le fandom m'est inconnu, je sais tout de même qui est Harlock : le protagoniste number one ! J'ignore néanmoins qui est Sanders et au regard de ma lecture, je dirai qu'il est un simple lamba de l'univers.

Mon analyse peut donc être biaisée, je ne fais que partager mon ressenti.

Nous débutons le one-shot avec Sanders et tout le long de la lecture, nous ne le quittons pas. Ce sont ses pensées à lui que nous partage l'auteure, son vécu, sa vision, etc… Et pour Sanders, Harlock est l'ennemi, celui qui lui a volé sa vie, son bonheur et son avenir. Il réclame vengeance.

Ce texte m'a amené à voir Harlock comme quelqu'un de mauvais, qui ne se soucie guère des dégâts qu'il provoque, qui impose sa vérité (comme le dit l'auteure) aux autres comme étant la seule et unique Vérité… En gros, je voyais le protagoniste number one du fandom comme s'il était l'antagoniste numéro un !

Et puis Sanders le confronte après s'être gorgé d'un courage désœuvré gagné par quelques verres d'alcool. Et je vous laisserai aller découvrir la suite^^

J'ai aimé ce court one-shot du fait que je n'étais pas du côté du « Héros » justement, mais de l'autre, à suivre les pensées d'un homme qu'on pourrait considérer comme une victime des dommages collatéraux du Héros. J'ai aimé le fait que Sanders dévalorise le pirate galactique, parce que cela montre que même pour une « guerre louable », les « gentils » font aussi du mal aux autres, qu'il y a toujours des victimes, peu importe le camp que l'on choisit. Et je dois dire que la fin du OS s'accorde parfaitement au reste.

Pour conclure, que vous soyez familier du fandom ou non, je vous conseille d'aller lire ce court one-shot pour cette dualité qui m'a séduite et pour les qualités d'écriture de son auteur. Sans oublier de laisser une review^^

* * *

 **Le ressenti de Juice**

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

J'ai eu du mal à rentrer dans l'histoire. Peut-être parce que le genre Angst/Drama ne m'est pas familier, l'histoire de Captain Harlock complètement inconnue ou que le personnage qui tient le rôle principal n'est qu'un homme dont aucun nom n'est indiqué en première partie.

Si le début fait penser à l'histoire d'un alcoolique, l'auteure donne vite quelques informations sur son passé – sans révéler son nom - pour révéler le chagrin d'un homme ayant tout perdu. Un homme noyé dans les souvenirs et son principe du bonheur dont il peut se défaire. Il ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il lui a été arraché par Harlock, le pirate sans remords et fidèle à ses croyances.

Cet OS est l'histoire d'un homme prêt à mettre de côté ce que son statut d'employé du gouvernement lui a appris pour se rendre justice. Un homme prêt à changer de cap si son bonheur est touché. Peu importe le soutien qu'il obtiendrait, la solitude ne lui fait plus rien. Impossible pour cet homme de laisser passer cet acte. Compréhensible. Cela fait partie de lui, et de quel droit Harlock aurait-il le droit de questionner ce qu'il est ?

Sa colère est ravivée au fur et à mesure. En avançant dans l'histoire, on se rend compte que cet homme est Brett Sanders. L'image d'un héros de shonen se dessine petit à petit. Il a très peur. Il se sait pas du tout fait pour ça mais il continue d'avancer, animé par son désir ardent de se venger, de rester égal à lui-même. Nous pourrions penser qu'il a fait preuve de lâcheté pour avoir mis autant de temps à se décider. Trois semaines dans le même lieu que cet homme et ne pas bouger d'un pouce pourrait jouer en sa défaveur mais je crains que non. Il a plutôt passé trois semaines à repérer les lieux, à préparer une stratégie et cette soirée était là pour dire qu'il jouait quitte ou double. Soit il a tout soit il meurt. Et aucune deuxième chance. Il le savait et y est allé. Ça c'est du courage ou de la témérité au choix.

Le plus intéressant ce n'est pas que nous assistons à une vengeance mais plus à un duel de principe. Chacun restant sur ses positions. Tout sera décidé maintenant. En réalité, Brett Sanders savait au fond l'issue. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids mais jusqu'au bout il est allé pour sa dignité. Nous pourrions penser qu'il a finalement gagné car il a blessé Harlock mais que nenni. Il était là pour son bonheur. Peut-être récupérer le souvenir de celui-ci par la vengeance. Finalement, il n'a pas pu vivre heureux. Harlock lui a arraché son bonheur et ce, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Cela n'importait plus parce qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance ou cela n'importait plus parce qu'il savait l'issue dès le départ c'est-à-dire depuis le jour 1.

L'auteure n'a pas fait de fin heureuse. Et tant mieux. Brett Sanders était un homme accroché à un principe du bonheur superficiellement. Il se reposait sur les lois dont les applications sont partiales quelques fois. Brett Sanders est mort pour son principe et Harlock continuera son train de vie tranquillement. Son OS est très bien présenté et écrit. Je l'ai apprécié pour la psychologie du personnage bien détaillée. Je n'y vois pas un gentil et un méchant. Juste deux hommes défendant leurs valeurs. L'auteure a réussi à pointer la véhémence et la témérité qui nous prennent aux tripes lorsque notre monde est ébranlé et ce en quoi on croit remis en question si facilement, et c'est ce que j'ai le plus apprécié.

A bientôt sur la chronique !

* * *

 **L'avis de Paul**

Alors, je ne connais pas du tout le fandom, ni le contexte, ni de près ni de loin. De Albator, je ne sonnais que la silhouette… vaguement.

J'ai trouvé que l'introduction était plutôt bonne, les premières phrases posant bien l'ambiance et suffisamment intrigantes. Et l'ambiance glauque et sombre est rapidement mise en place, avec efficacité. Cependant, j'ai trouvé ces premiers paragraphes aussi un peu trop longs. On sent que le personnage va passer à l'action, et je ne vois pas trop ce que chaque paragraphe apporte vraiment.

L'OS devient vraiment intéressant une fois que la confrontation à lieu. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais pas mal d'empathie pour cet OC dépressif et perdu, coincé. Il sait qu'il ne veut pas faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, mais c'est comme si c'était son destin : il n'a plus le choix.

La discussion qu'il a avec Harlock était donc d'autant plus intéressante qu'elle en révélait davantage sur sa position, et sur l'ambiguïté de sa moralité. Au final, il prétend faire son devoir en cherchant cette vengeance qui n'a aucun sens, mais ce n'était pas un ange innocent. Honnêtement, cet OC était très très bien construit, de même que le retournement dû aux révélations qu'il a échangées avec Harlock.

Son comportement était irrémédiablement suicidaire : il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de vaincre Harlock, mais il décide d'y aller avec une arme de mauvaise qualité, déchargée, et complètement bourré. Il n'avait aucune chance. Comme il le dit : il n'était pas fait pour ces horreurs, il souhaitait juste vivre heureux avec son amour, et il a fait les mauvais choix.

Y'a pas de bien, pas de mal, l'univers est juste une plaie et il faut faire avec. J'ai trouvé ça excellent !

* * *

 **Qu'en pense Fiona ?**

Hello à tous ! D'abord petit message pour vous dire que j'espère que tous vos proches vont bien et que le confinement a été supportable !

Maintenant place à mon avis sur l'OS Sa définition du bonheur.

Alors je ne connais pas du tout mais alors là pas du tout l'univers. Les personnages sont des inconnus à mes yeux. Et je pense que cette variable inconnue apporte à mon avis sur cet écrit.

En effet, bien que je ne connaisse pas du tout l'univers, je n'ai pas été perturbée dans ma lecture et suis rentrée facilement dans ce monde. La lecture est vraiment agréable et fluide, on ne bute pas sur des mots ou des phrases.

Le sujet dans cet OS est digne d'une dissertation philosophique. Et j'adore. L'OS pousse à savoir ce qu'est le bonheur, ce que nous recherchons et ce qu'on est pret à faire pour l'avoir. Les deux personnages principaux ont une vision totalement différentes et sont des opposés.

Chacun sa vision de la vie et sa manière de la vivre. Il m'a été impossible de détester l'un ou l'autre, de donner raison à l'un des deux hommes. Et c'est un point fort.

A la fin de l'OS, j'ai eu une envie de m'intéresser à cet univers et lire. Histoire d'approfondir ma compréhension de ce monde. J'étais même curieuse de la suite.

Et ce que j'apprécie aussi c'est que la situation, le contexte sont proches de la réalité. Je me suis dit, combien de gens ont vécu ce moment ?

Très bon OS que je recommande et qui m'a fait philosopher un petit moment par la suite !

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Sa définition du bonheur » de Aerandir Linaewen**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

Non, pas « généralement ». Tout le temps. Je n'écris que sur Albator, depuis le début (ce qui remonte à très loin), et je ne m'étalerai pas sur les questions de fidélité au canon qui sont devenues… complexes au fil des années.

 **Comment t'est venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Un auteur de polar noir a lancé un petit concours pour écrire la suite d'un de ses textes, lequel n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec des pirates de l'espace (c'était plutôt ambiance mafia, détective sur le retour et trafics louches). J'ai donc écrit une suite impliquant des pirates de l'espace, sur une variation d'un thème qui me titillait depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

Accessoirement, j'ai gagné.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Non, je suis incapable d'écrire avec de la musique. Ou, pour être plus précise, je n'ai pas besoin de musique pour écrire : s'il y en a en fond sonore, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un bruit parasite dont je fais abstraction (ce qui vaut aussi pour la lecture, d'ailleurs).

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Je me vends très mal. La question aurait été posée dans l'autre sens, j'aurais pu détailler mes différentes stratégies pour ne pas lire mes fics, mais en l'état j'avoue ne pas avoir de réponse.

À part qu'il est « classique » et donc davantage passe-partout que mes « bizarres », bien sûr.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Il est encore suffisamment récent pour que je ne l'aie pas complètement renié et, de par sa construction initiale, il possède l'avantage indéniable de faire partie de mes textes les plus abordables pour le grand public : pas de lien avec le fandom autre que des références obscures au 36e degré qui n'ont aucune incidence sur l'intrigue, pas de correspondance imbriquée avec d'autres de mes textes, une thématique sombre et torturée qui a statistiquement davantage les faveurs du lectorat et un format court.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Son âge.

Sinon, il fait partie de ma catégorie de textes sombres et torturés qui sont intéressants à écrire (et que j'ai tendance à trouver plus faciles à écrire que les autres, aussi), mais que j'ai horreur de lire. Je ne vais donc pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais plutôt que je l'ignore poliment, lui et ses petits camarades.

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

Oui bien sûr. J'aime bien le rythme que j'ai mis dans ce texte-là, avec le leitmotiv de la phrase « ce soir ou jamais ». Et l'ambiance du bar, bien noire comme il faut, est plutôt sympa.

Quant au personnage c'est toujours le même que j'utilise dans tous mes textes, donc bon…

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Pas tant que je n'ai pas lissé la chronologie de ma propre cosmogonie.

Techniquement, le texte s'insère entre « Eternal Captain » et « Eternal Captain 2 », et je pourrais aussi le mettre entre « Ici et maintenant chapitre 2 » et « Illusions 3 », mais je ne suis pas très motivée à me pencher sur la question pour cause de protagoniste psychopathe émo-goth dépressif légèrement incompatible avec mes goûts personnels.

J'ai un possible problème de voyage temporel, aussi.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?**

Alors hors site je recommande Vlad Corail pour son unique texte illustré, Noir Papillon même si elle n'a jamais fini sa BD (mais je suis patiente, on ne sait jamais), Vuld pour ses textes de poneys cryptiques et, par ici, Lychee parce que Smitty le basilic est le premier texte que j'ai lu sur ce site.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Hum. Ça fait longtemps que je ne lis plus vraiment de fanfictions, mais la fic qui m'a marquée et dont je me souviens en premier, ce n'est pas une fanfiction dont j'ai aimé l'histoire ou dont je connais l'univers. En revanche, il s'agit d'un superbe exercice de style, qui consistait à monter tout un texte autour de tous les sens possibles d'une seule expression : littéral, figuré, historique et fandomique. J'ai admiré. J'admire toujours.

(C'est une fanfic Hetalia, pour qui se poserait la question.)

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écrites, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Haha. Bonne question. Tout va dépendre des critères considérés.

Une chose est sûre, l'effet de style dont je suis la plus satisfaite se trouve dans « La liberté ». Sinon, mes passages préférés sont les combats spatiaux. J'en possède une poignée qui se balade de-ci de-là. Après j'ai une tendresse particulière pour « Points de vue », « Consultation sans rendez-vous » et la bizarre histoire de melons.

Mais en général, ma fic préférée c'est plus ou moins la dernière que j'ai écrite. En ce moment je suis donc très fière de « Zweisamkeit ».

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Merci, je suppose. Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début, merci aux nouveaux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, merci à ceux qui sont venus et qui sont repartis, merci à ceux qui sont restés, à ceux qui ont joué avec mon univers, aux invisibles, merci aux timides et aux moins timides, et merci à ceux qui se sont fendus d'un pavé pour me dire merci.

* * *

Je remercie **Aerandir Linaewen** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **Juice,** **Paul** et **Fiona** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

À suivre : épisode 19 : _« Un monde à changer »_ de **Blihioma.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


	21. Episode 19

**La chronique des OS du Savant, épisode 19 : « Un monde à changer » de Blihioma.**

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs et très chers auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 19 portant sur « Un monde à changer » du fandom My Hero Academia. Un one-shot mettant en scène trois jeunes hommes que je vous propose de découvrir. Sans transition, voici l'épisode 19.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **« Un monde à changer » de Blihioma**

« Noël 2016 – Le taux de criminalité a augmenté, les Héros on fait l'apparition pour y palier, mais au final, ils ont tous oubliés quelque chose d'important : le premier lieu d'un crime, c'est le cercle familial… Midoriya le sait très bien, son père lui en a laissé la preuve et les marques, mais les Héros ne servent à rien. Il faut changer les choses et Kacchan est de son côté. »

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou tout le monde !

Attaquons-nous ce mois-ci au one-shot de Blihioma : « Un monde à changer ».

Mon avis ne sera peut-être pas très pertinent, car je suis étrangère au fandom My Hero Academia. Si vous y êtes familier, pas de soucis je pense, mais pour ma part, j'ai peiné à m'y retrouver entre les noms des personnages et l'univers.

Parlons technique en premier lieu^^

Un texte de plus de cinq milles mots où quelques coquilles persistent, sans pour autant être trop envahissantes^^ Veillez cependant à faire la différence « un soupir » et le verbe « soupirer » = exemple :

─ Il lâcha un long soupir (« soupir » ici est un nom, il n'y a donc pas de « e » à la fin).

─ Il soupire en lui donnant son billet (« soupire » ici est la conjugaison au présent du verbe soupirer).

C'est un aparté tout bête, mais cette faute m'a perturbée XD

La lecture est plutôt fluide, bien que quelques phrases à rallonge viennent la compliquer. Les paragraphes sont assez bien ajustés à une lecture sur écran.

Parlons maintenant du fond !

Mon avis est à prendre avec des pincettes, je donne juste mon ressenti sur un texte dont le fandom m'est étranger^^

La première partie du OS m'a bien plu, et est en accord avec ce qu'annonce le résumé. On fait rapidement connaissance avec Midoriya et son passé, les évènements qui l'ont conduit à penser que les Héros ne servent à rien. Cette mise en bouche m'a entraînée dans ma lecture^^

La seconde partie est centrée sur un camp d'apprentis-Vilains qu'a intégré Midoriya ─ et son ami de toujours ─, son quotidien de faux-semblant, ses prouesses de Vilain, sa rencontre avec un troisième protagoniste, etc. Et cette deuxième partie se termine sur un début de lemon treesome !

La troisième partie s'ouvre sur une sorte de mission des Vilains visant à renverser l'état, où Midoriya va faire la rencontre de quelqu'un d'important (je spoil pas^^). Et comme le dit l'auteure dans son interview, c'est une fin ouverte qui vous ait offerte.

La mise en bouche de la première partie m'a donné envie de lire pour arriver à une chute bien précise que je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvée ! C'est le choix de l'auteure et je le respecte, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas déniché le fil conducteur entre les trois parties du one-shot. J'aurais voulu un vrai coup d'état des Vilains, une morale visant à dire que les « gentils », nommés ici comme Héros, n'ont pas toujours raison, que le père de Midoriya reçoive le revers de la médaille, etc. En gros, je suis restée sur ma faim, en cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment !

Le véritable problème est le résumé. On oublie souvent son importance, et c'est dommage parce qu'il est fait pour nous mettre l'eau à la bouche en nous donnant un bref aperçu de ce qui nous attend dans l'histoire. Là, le résumé nous annonce que le cercle familial est le premier lieu d'un crime je m'attendais donc à quelque chose en lien avec ce fait, à un OS polar, à ce que Midoriya se serve de ce que lui a appris son enfance pour palier à ce taux de criminalité en augmentation qui nous ait révélé dans le résumé, à ce qu'un véritable changement s'opère au fur et à mesure… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et c'est très certainement la raison pour laquelle j'ai été déçue.

À la fin de ma lecture, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été bernée par le résumé. Et en lisant une deuxième fois l'OS, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il avait été écrit pour la scène treesome du milieu et que le reste était une ébauche d'intrigue mise autour pour donner du corps à ce très léger lemon ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'ait voulu faire l'auteure, mais ça reste mon ressenti, ce qui évoque une mauvaise construction du scénario.

Mais comme je l'ai précisé au début : mon avis est à prendre avec des pincettes. Je vous conseille donc de juger par vous-même, car ce qui ne plaît pas à l'un peut très bien plaire à l'autre^^ Et je vous encourage à laisser une review à l'auteure^^

* * *

 **Le ressenti de La Noctambuleuse**

J'aimerais commencer par dire que tu me fais l'honneur de lire ma toute première fanfiction dans le fandom de My Hero Academia. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un anime que j'ai découvert il y a quelques années maintenant, je n'ai jamais lu de fanfictions à son sujet par manque de temps. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne lis jamais de OS, cela a du m'arriver une à deux fois à tout casser. De ce fait, mon analyse sera évidemment influencée.

Nous nous situons dans l'univers de _My Hero Academia,_ avec ses héros et ses villains. D'ailleurs, le premier paragraphe de la fic le rappel très clairement. Pourtant, nous sommes dans un monde sombre dans lequel le père de Midoriya n'est pas disparu comme dans le manga il me semble mais est bien présent en tant qu'homme politique. C'est dans un foyer violent que Midoriya va grandir et cela va l'influencer et déterminer son avenir.

 **Pour ce qui est de la forme :**

Le terme "héros" prend toujours un -s même au singulier en français. J'ai noté un problème de concordance de temps par moment. Par exemple, au début du récit : " Mais alors qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de l'un d'eux, ce dernier a préféré croire son père" → "Ce dernier avait préféré croire son père" puisqu'il s'agit d'une scène antérieure au récit qui nous est racontée. Il y a également quelques fautes d'orthographe par ci, par là. Le conseil que je peux te donner est de contacter un.e bêta pour relire ton texte. Un oeil extérieur est souvent bienvenu.

Il y a également un petit problème au niveau de la ponctuation. Je l'ai remarqué car je me suis rendue compte que je devais relire plusieurs fois, plusieurs paragraphes pour les comprendre, car une virgule était mal placée ou un point n'était mis au bon endroit. Par exemple : " Rapidement ils devaient rapidement [...]" Il est mieux d'écrire "Rapidement." Faire un retour à la ligne et poursuivre par "Ils devaient rapidement […]" Cela donne de l'intensité à la phrase ainsi qu'un réel sentiment d'empressement.

 **Mon ressenti** :

Il s'agit d'une histoire très originale et globalement bien écrite. On retrouve ce qui caractérise bien les personnages du fandom et même si le principal concerné du récit nous est conté ici à la "sauce dark", on comprend néanmoins ses motivations. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas vraiment entrée dans l'histoire, car j'ai senti une mise à distance du lecteur qui m'a beaucoup gênée. A aucun moment, nous ne sommes invités à ressentir les émotions des personnages ou être en compassion avec eux. Je pense que cela est dû au narrateur qui est trop présent ainsi qu'à la nombreuse utilisation de l'auxiliaire avoir. Les évènements ne nous sont pas montrés mais expliqués et racontés. Peut-être est-ce le but recherché. Encore une fois, je ne lis jamais de OS, donc il est possible que l'exercice implique cela…

* * *

 **Kiran nous en parle !**

On embraye sur le fandom My Hero Academia avec un surprenant poly Todo/Mido/Baku !

Comme il est assez rare de lire des poly dans le fandom français, je suis partie lire cette histoire

avec grandes espérances.

De plus les fics angst et dark déçoivent rarement dans leur objectif.

J'ai été...et bien...ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu une fic comme celle-là. Plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus j'explosais de rire tant le style et la narration me rappelait des souvenirs de jeunesse.

2016 ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'elle circule cette histoire, ça fait plaisirs de pouvoir être témoin du passage du temps, surtout qu'en 2016 les poly étaient des perles de rareté qu'il fallait avoir la chance de pouvoir débusquer.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fic est un témoignage d'une écriture typique d'adolescent. Chose super kiffante à lire quand on a 15-17 ans, et que l'on délaisse progressivement avec les années quand on prend en maturité.

Cette fic n'est pas mauvaise en soit. Quand je la regarde avec mes yeux d'adulte je la considère vraiment médiocre et émo-dramatique à la dark sazuké « sombre est mon passé, tragique est mon destin », mais je sais pour sûr que si je l'avais croisé plus jeune, j'aurai adoré la lire.

En lisant cette fic ne vous attendez pas à lire le truc le plus psychologique du monde, mais si vous avez 20 ans ou plus je vous encourage à la lire quand même, rien que pour apprécier une bonne vague de nostalgie quand vous aussi vous étiez jeunes.

Car toute la recette y est : le héros qui passe du côté obscur, la famille abusive (en particulier la relation père/fils), être un sith c'est super cool, je suis trop dark, les amants qui comprennent le héros, le côté lumineux corrompu qu'il faut soumettre par la force, l'espoir c'est surfait, et le héros qui vire sadique limite psychotique dans une explosion d'émotions et d'hormones à la fin.

Vous pourrez me dire que ça manque de recul, que c'est ooc, que ça pue le gentil gilet jaune vs policier, que devenir méchant juste parce que les gentils manquent à leur devoir c'est le chemin facile des faibles.

Je vous réponds que c'est une fic qui témoigne d'une période par laquelle on est tous passé un jour. Cette fic est le fantasme ultime de l'émo, un fantasme cathartique que tout jeune lecteur qui commence à apprécier le angst va kiffer.

Payons nos respects à la jeunesse qui se forme et se forge au fil des expériences~

* * *

 **3° L'interview**

 **« Un monde à changer » de Blihioma**

 **Sur quel-s fandom-s écris-tu généralement ?**

J'ai commencé à écrire sur le fandom -Man au tout début, alors que je découvrais l'anime et le manga, mais malheureusement, avec les tomes de plus en plus à paraître, j'ai peu à peu perdu de mon intérêt, pour me tourner vers Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! un fandom pour lequel je me suis passionné pendant un certain temps :) Entretemps, j'ai connu d'autres amours avec Kuroko no Basket ou My Hero Academia, mais je suis finalement retourné à mon amour d'enfance, Harry Potter ! J'ai retrouvé mon engouement pour la série avec les nouveaux films Les Animaux Fantastiques et j'ai découvert aussi les fanfictions de ce fandom. Aujourd'hui j'aime écrire et lire des Crossover entre Harry Potter et toutes sortes d'univers (twilight, marvel, sherlock, one piece, etc), mais qui sait de quoi sera fait demain !

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire ce OS, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Cela fait un moment que je l'ai écris, donc je ne suis plus exactement certaine de l'origine de cette idée... Evidemment, je sais qu'il était prévu pour Noël, comme je l'indique dans le résumé et qu'il clôturait un Calendrier de l'Avant sur le même fandom, mais il me semble qu'il s'agissait à l'origine également, d'une demande d'une amie, Inukag, pour une histoire MHA avec le trio Todoroki x Midoriya x Bakugou ou d'une idée que j'avais eu pour lui faire plaisir ! J'avais le couple, il ne me manquait plus que l'idée et elle venue avec une magnifique image que j'avais déjà de côté depuis un moment, où les trois protagonistes apparaissaient dans des uniformes militaires, ce qui a d'ailleurs influencés mon choix de donner des grades dans l'histoire. Le Calendrier de l'Avant tournant également autour d'un Vilain!Midoriya, ce côté de l'histoire fut assez naturel sur le moment x)

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres, écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore ? Si oui, laquelle ?**

Cela m'arrive effectivement xD Pas forcément tout le temps, mais j'ai deux musiques que j'écoute bien plus souvent que les autres, la première est Unstoppable de Sia et la seconde est plus un OST : Kopano Part III - The Journey de Hans Zimmer J'ai d'autres playlist que j'écoute parfois selon mes envies, mais ce sont les deux seules que je peux écouter en boucle pendant plusieurs heures 😉

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire ce OS ?**

Question difficile... Il n'y a pas de raison particulière qui vous y obligerait en réalité xD Mais si vous aimez le fandom MHA, si le couple vous tente et que vous préférez les Vilains aux Héros, cette histoire devrait vous plaire ! C'est peut-être justement la raison ? x) Si vous remplissez ses critères, il n'y a pas de raison pour ne pas lire cette histoire, tout simplement !

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité ?**

Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du fandom My Hero Academia et les choses ont peut-être bien changé depuis le temps, mais je dirais que l'originalité de l'histoire est son principal point fort. L'histoire n'est pas trop longue non plus et terminé, c'est donc parfait pour passer le temps sans trop de prise de tête.

 **Quel est son principal défaut ?**

Etant une personne tout à fait objective et impartiale concernant mes histoires, je soulignerais qu'elle n'a aucun défaut ! Toutefois... certains lecteurs ont été laissé sur leur faim à cause de la fin ouverte... on pourrait parler de défaut, éventuellement... x)

 **As-tu un personnage ou un passage préféré ?**

J'ai toujours un ou plus rarement deux personnages préférés dans chaque fandom, puis son harem. Pour My Hero Academia, il s'agit de Midoriya et cette histoire ne fait pas exception. J'aime tout particulièrement le faire jouer pour les méchants, cela lui va magnifiquement bien et son histoire dans le manga s'y porte bien Dans cet OS, j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire la fin, la pseudo bataille à Yuei. Ce passage cristallisait le danger de se lancer dans les ténèbres, même pour la bonne cause, le fait que le monde ne se dessine pas en noir et blanc, l'injustice qui existe même dans le bien, etc. J'adore ce genre de dualité où le bien et le mal sont finalement plus complexes que seulement un héros et un méchant 😊

 **As-tu l'intention d'en faire une suite ?**

Bien qu'on m'ait demandé d'en écrire plus, ce n'est pas mon intention XD Cet OS était fait pour n'être que ça et laisser la fin ouverte laisse place à l'imagination de chacun. Lorsque j'ai écris cette histoire, les dispositions et mon agenda ne me permettait pas d'écrire ce qui aurait pu être une très fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres avec cet OS, et même si je trouvais le temps aujourd'hui (ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas non plus) je préfère finalement la laisser telle quelle, car au final, aucune fin n'aurait pu me contenter je pense, je préfère imaginer moi-même les multitudes de fins que cet OS me permet, de la victoire de Midoriya à sa défaite, en passant par sa chute dans la folie ou peut-être un sauvetage pour le changer en Héros finalement. Tout est possible et choisir une seule fin serait trop dure, donc je préfère la laisser ainsi, avec cette fin ouverte, sans suite 😉

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré ou celui que tu recommanderais ?** Quelques noms me viennent immédiatement à l'esprit avec cette question ! Principalement anglais, car c'est ce que je lis beaucoup en ce moment, mais j'adore vraiment les auteurs suivants :

\- StarLight_Massacre

\- DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan

\- Slayer_of_Destiny

\- Herald_of_Dreams

La première auteure étant celle qui a la place numéro 1 dans mon cœur et les autres suivants de près J'ai cependant une autre auteure qui rivalise avec StarLight, française cette fois :

\- Audragon

Pourtant, ironiquement, leurs fanfictions ne figurent pas dans mon top préférées XD Je pense que je les aime davantage pour la diversité des univers qu'ils proposent, que pour une fanfiction en particulier !

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

La saga que j'adore en ce moment s'appelle Harem of a Necromancer, une série crossover entre Harry Potter et Anita Blake, disponible sur AO3 toujours en cours, de BittersweetAlias et KimpatsuNoHoseki Les deux auteurs passent en revue les livres d'Anita Blake, en y incorporant le monde d'Harry Potter, c'est vraiment génial (à mon humble avis), les couples sont adorables et la fanfiction est en anglais. Ce n'est pas forcément un point positif, mais je préfère prévenir XD J'ai également un immense coup de cœur pour la série Quelqu'un pour qui, de Ardha. Il s'agit encore une fois d'un crossover, mais entre Harry Potter et Hannibal, que l'on peut trouver sur en français. Les deux premiers tomes sont déjà sortis et j'attends avec impatience le troisième et dernier ! Pour faire un semblant de top 3, une autre fanfiction que j'adore au point de la relire plusieurs fois, surtout lorsque je tombe sur d'autres histoires qui m'y font penser, se trouve être Compagnon d'un Lord sur de Lily Joke, une fanfiction française Harry Potter (pas de crossover cette fois xD) assez sombre et peut-être un peu tordu, mais je l'aime exactement comme ça. Ces trois histoires ont notamment en commun un univers qui n'est pas parfait dans sa délimitation du bien et du mal avec plusieurs niveaux entre ces fanfictions cela dit xD

 **Parmi toutes les histoires que tu as écris, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Je pourrais dire que ma première histoire aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas sentimentale à ce point XD Je nommerais plutôt sans hésitation Rituel de Protection, mon crossover Harry Potter / Marvel. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire grandir Harry dans cette histoire et à guérir Loki grâce à leur rencontre, pour qu'ils puissent connaitre le bonheur ensemble :) C'est aussi la plus longue fanfiction que j'ai écrite à ce jour et celle avec laquelle j'ai passé le plus de temps, plus d'un an ! C'est mon plus long projet pour l'instant et c'est l'histoire que je préfère parmi les fanfictions que j'ai déjà écrite. Je préfère donner cette précision, car j'ai encore beaucoup d'histoires dans ma manche, qui pourraient bien prendre cette place !

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin, as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs ?**

Oui, j'ai toujours un petit cœur à leur donner ! :) Je sais que je ne suis pas trop présente sur le site en ce moment et au sein des fanfictions de manière générale, pourtant je jure que je ne les oublie pas ! Je commence peut-être mon aventure dans l'auto-édition, mais je sais que c'est grâce à toutes ces années à leur raconter des histoires, ce qui m'a permis de grandir et de mûrir assez pour enfin proposer des projets originaux :)

J'adore mes lecteurs et je compte bien encore les régaler de fanfictions, même si ce ne sera pas tout de suite, rien que pour les remercier d'avoir été là, pour beaucoup depuis le tout début ! Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idées à leur soumettre, mais je ne compte pas quitter le monde de la fanfiction et je veux les remercier pour rester malgré tout avec moi, malgré mes absences parfois longues :)

Je vous aime mes petits lecteurs adorés 3

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Aerandir Linaewen :** Avec plaisir ;) J'ai transmis ta review à l'équipe sur Discord ! Bonne continuation ;)

* * *

Je remercie **Blihioma** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions, ainsi que **La Noctambuleuse** et **Kiran** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide.

À suivre : épisode 20 : _« Strangers again »_ de **Thebeautifuldamned.**

 ***N'oubliez pas d'offrir des reviews à vos auteurs***


End file.
